Atrapado
by Chise Maxwell
Summary: Yuuri fue secuestrado y ofrecido como regalo de agradecimiento a la Mafia Rusa. Wattpad Idea original: Shiemi02 Fanfic: Pareja de un Mafioso.
1. Chapter 1

Hace días tuve la oportunidad de leer un fic Wattpad que... me quedó mucho a deber. A pesar de lo extenso de la historia, fue muy poco desarrollo y todo pasaba como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Como no me puedo quedar con la espina, ya que la idea en sí es excelente y tiene mucho potencial pero realmente la dueña original siento que no supo llevarla como debería. Aclaro la idea original NO es mía así que si algunas han leido ese fic, ya que es muy famoso, espero que entiendan que mi afán no es plagiar o algo parecido sino intentar darle la justicia que realmente merece.

 **...**

 **Atrapado:**

No supo en qué momento terminó en esa celda. Recordaba apenas que había salido del trabajo, era feliz como barista en el café de Celestino, la única persona que lo contrató apesar de ser omega. Su último recuerdo era que caminaba hacia su departamento, alguien se le acercó y de ahí todo se volvió negro, cuando despertó ya se encontraba ahí. Tampoco sabía cuántos días llevaba encerrado. Todos los días eran un suplicio: sonidos de personas, omegas muy seguramente, mientras eran abusados sexualmente, golpeados e insultados. Sentía lástima por los otros omegas pero le reconfortaba saber que a él no le habían tocado un sólo cabello. Sólo lo mantenían encerrado y daban alimento a ciertas horas.

Ese día había mucho movimiento. Veía a las personas que "cuidaban" de él algo atareados hasta que uno de ellos entró a su celda y lo jaló sin contemplación fuera de la celda. Sin cuidado alguno le vendaron los ojos, amordazaron. Sintió pánico al sentir que era despojado de sus ropas, sintió como lo metieron a un contenedor lleno de agua fría, sentía como refregaban su cuerpo. Un miedo lacerante lo recorrió. Aquellas manos que sin pudor y con alevosía tocaban sus partes íntimas sin llegar a profanarlo; luego de ese tortuoso baño lo vistieron, de inmediato supo que lo vistieron con un Kimono, podía asegurarlo, ya cuando estuvo vestido lo esposaron tanto sus piernas como manos. Sintió un pinchazo en el brazo y de nueva cuenta perdió el sentido.

Cuando recobró el conocimiento, estaba perdido y sentía unas tremendas ganas de vomitar. Había muchos olores mezclados en el ambiente; olores de diferentes alfas, algo andaba mal, temblaba de miedo. Sabía que algo malo estaba por sucederle. Las lágrimas empapaban la venda que le impedía ver, sus temores se iban materializando al sentir como era llevado hacia algún lugar. Las cadenas en sus piernas no le permitían moverse con facilidad. Sentía el escosor en sus tobillos, no quería avanzar más, no sabía dónde estaba pero podía sentir la mirada de muchas personas sobre él. Quería huír pero un empujón lo hizo caer pero unos brazos lograron atraparlo antes de terminar en el suelo.

\- Él es un regalo por haber aceptado el trato Sr. Nikiforov, esperamos sea de su agrado. Es una joya de nuestro país, seleccionado con mucho cuidado para usted.

-Está bien, lo acepto...

Fue lo único que escuchó. Después de eso no pudo evitar llorar desconsolado. Sintió como era removida la tela que le impedía ver a las personas que lo rodeaban. Entre el deslumbramiento por tanta iluminación y sus lágrimas lo único que pudo ver fueron unos zafiros que parecía que se lo comían con la mirada.

-Otabek, es hora de que nos retiremos -ordenó Nikiforov quien tomó al omega en brazos para salir del lugar- ha sido un placer hacer negocios con ustedes.

 **...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Asustado:**

Quería escapar de agarre de ese hombre. Necesitaba hacerlo, sabía que al llegar a su destino algo malo le pasaría. Sentía como este desconocido lo aferraba a su cuerpo, reafirmando que ahora él tenía dueño. No podía evitar sollozar quedito, ya no había lágrimas que derramar y su cuerpo ya estaba agotado por tanto llanto derramado. Un un aroma a canela y chocolate lo reconfortaba un poco, el aroma de su nuevo captor, sin embargo no podía bajar la guardia por ese tentador olor.

-Mi nombre es Viktor Nikiforov, soy el lider de la más grande mafia de Rusia -comenzó a decir en un perfecto inglés el hombre- unos mafiosos japoneses te dieron como regalo de agradecimiento pero...

No lo dejó continuar, hizo lujo de los últimos rastros de su fuerza, se alejó de ese hombre loco, en su intento de escape terminó tendido en el piso y el hombre con un rasguño en su rostro. No entendía ¿Mafia Rusa? ¿Lider? ¿Mafía japonesa? ¿Regalo? Intentó arrastrarse lejos, era una imagen lastimera pero era lo único que le quedaba para poder escapar. El otro hombre veía con una mezcla de lástima y risa ese desesperado ataque.

-¡Señor! ¡Está bien! -preguntó el otro hombre azabache.

-No te preocupes Otabek, él es quien necesita ayuda, está asustado –se acercó a él- Lo siento, no tienes que preocuparte, no me interesas, si te acepté fue para evitarte algún destino mucho más desafortunado –le sonrió compasivo al japonés- déjame ayudarte, no creo que puedas hacer mucho tú solo vagando en Moscú.

Volvió a alzarlo, le indicó a Otabek que le soltara las esposas. Ya libre se dejó hacer por el ruso, no podía voltear a verlo, a ninguno de los dos. Sólo tenía presente los ojos azules de la persona que lo llevaba en sus brazos, ahora de forma protecctora. Entraron a un auto, ellos en la parte trasera mientras Otabek era su chofer.

-¿Cuál es tú nombre? ¿de qué parte de japón vienes? -preguntó curioso el ojizafiro.

-¿A caso importa eso? -articuló desconfiado- sólo soy un juguete que le fue obsequidado... quién soy o de dónde vengo es información irrelevante para usted...

-Estás siendo muy rudo –dijo el chofer- si nuestro lider no te ubiera recogido, muy seguramente estarías siendo violado o destripado para vender tus órganos...

-¡Otabek! -riñó el lider.

-Lo lamento señor...

-Limítate a conducir –ordenó- Tus padres te enseñaron muy bien a no hablar con desconocidos, aunque tienes razón, saber algo sobre ti me es completamente indiferente, eres mi juguete nuevo así que puedo nombrarte "Pocha" y decir que eres de parís si se me antojo ¿verdad? Será mejor que el veterinario se cerciore si tiene todas sus vacunas ¿no crees Otabek?

Sólo asintió el moreno al volante. Sabía que hablar o responder en ese momento sería una muerte segura. Su jefe estaba molesto aunque no sabía el porqué. Bastante extraño era que se hubiera quedado con ese omega. No era raro que las mafias y pandillas menores le ofrecieran ese tipo de regalos pero, siempre eran rechazados, así que grande fue su sorpresa cuando aceptó a ese omega lloroso y desco-nfíado; además de tenerlo cerca de él, protegiéndolo de las miradas curiosas de los otros alfas del lugar. Realmente parecía que había adoptado un cachorro abandonado.

El japonés se sentía ofendido al ser tratado como una mascota, sin embargo, no iba a decir información de él a un mafioso ¿qué tal si algo le pasaba a sus amigos o familia? No se perdonaría que por culpa de él terminaran lastimados o peor. El miedo seguía pero ahora el enojo también lo consumía ¿qué había hecho para terminar así? Ni siquiera sabía cómo se había atrevido a hablarle de esa manera a ese tal Viktor Nikiforov.

Llegaron a un edificio, pensó en la posibilidad de escapar, hasta que vio la pistola "escondida en el pantalón e Otabek y otra en el saco de Viktor, sería tonto escapar en ese momento. Sintió como lo tomaban del rostro y lo volteaban, ese acto lo hizo toparse de lleno los esos ojos azules y pudo enfocar el rostro de ese peliblanco, era atractivo, con facciones varoniles y una mirada que le calaba el alma.

-Vamos, que necesito que el doctor te cheque –sonrió- no pienso revolcarme contigo hasta saber que estás libre de parásitos Pocha.

Sintió como la sangre le hirvió y con un ademán retiró esa mano de su rostro. El ruso sólo se burló y lo haló fuera del auto. Cayó al suelo otra vez sus tobillos le dolían demasiado, esta vez no hubo ayuda de Viktor. Como pudo se puso de pie y con dificultad siguió al hombre mientas que Otabek iba detrás de él como precaución. Subieron a un ascensor, Viktor presionó el botón del último piso. El ambiente en ese reducido lugar era tenso, se mantuvieron en silencio. La puerta se abrió dando lugar a un consultorio, la recepcionista, hizo un gesto a modo de saludo para los hombres mientras que a él lo miró como si fuera una escoria sin preocuparse por disimularlo.

-Otabek, quédate aquí, Pocha y yo entraremos... -el otro sólo asintió y tomo su celular para hacer una llamada- Vamos el doctor nos espera.

Viktor tenía razon, un hombre de edad los recibió con una mirada severa. Miraba a uno con un semblante desepcionado y al otro con clara curiosidad. Sin avisar tomó al japonés y lo desvistió sin pudor frente al otro, renegaba por la cantidad de capas de sus "estrafalarias" ropas pero dejaría que sufriera al menos con ello el galeno, no cooperaría en esa denigrante situación. Las lágrimas volvieron a caer pero no hizo algún ruido, su orgullo ya no le permitía emitir sonido. Luego de una inspección general a TODO su cuerpo, tomó unas muestras de sangre y le inyectaron algunas sustancias a las que opuso resistencia, Viktor tuvo que intervenir y sujetarlo para que el médico pudiera administrárselas.

-Vitya... ¿De dónde demonios lo sacaste?

-Me lo obsequiaron -dijo despreocupado con una sonrisa en forma de corazón en su rostro- Yakov ¿cómo está mi pequeño Pocha?

-¡No lo trates como si fuera un perro! -lo regañó en mayor- físicamente está bien, es un omega virgen aparentemente sano, salvo por una ligera desnutrición muy seguramente por los días que lo tuvieron capturado, podré descartar otras enfermedades cuando tenga los resultados de sangre pero dudo que sufrá de algo grave.

-Me sorprende que lo hayas aceptado...

-No podía dejar que esos Yakuzas le hicieran daño –comentó.

-¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que le pase a los omegas qué rechazas?

-Desde hoy –sonrió y volteó a ver al japonés que intentaba colocarse sus ropas de nuevo.

-Sabes que es omega y tú Alfa, no me vas a decir que sólo lo quieres para que te haga compañía...

-Sólo no pude dejar que se lo llevaran, su aroma es delicioso y mezclado con el miedo sólo sentí la necesidad de protegerlo –se sinceró.

-No diré más... ya estás lo suficientemente grande para que te diga qué hacer –aclaró- eso es todo, en cuanto estén los resultados del laboratorio te llamaré, puedes irte. Le administré un sedante que en dos horas máximo hará efecto, trata que coma algo y déjalo dormir el tiempo que sea necesario.

Tomó al japonés en brazos al verlo algo perdido. Luego de despedirse de Yakov se dirigió a la recepción, la mujer que los recibió volvió a mirar mal a muchacho. Se lo pasó a Otabek y le pidió que se adelantará tenía que pagar la cuenta y decirle algo a la chica.

-Muchas gracias por sus atenciones –se acercó seducctora a la mujer- pero si vuelve a mirar de esa manera a mi pareja destinada, no puedo prometer que no le pase nada malo... -besó la mejilla de la aterrada secretaria y subió al ascensor. Otabek decidió esperar a su jefe, estaba sorprendido por lo que escuchó. Vio como su jefe estiró los brazos para tomar al chico que parecía estar drogado.

-No te preocupes, Yakov le dio un sedante –explicó con calma- debe estar demasiado débil para que hiciera efecto tan rápido, tiene que comer algo antes de poder dormir, ya es hora de llevarlo a casa pero antes vamos a comprar algo para la cena... -sonrió.

 **...**

¿Comentarios?


	3. Chapter 3

**Perdido:**

Se despertó adolorido pero por alguna razón muy relajado. La pesadilla que había tenido la sentía lejana. Se acurrucó de nueva cuenta en esa mullida cama. Observó hacia la ventana y vio como la nieve caía. Se levantó de golpe ¡no era temporada de nieve en Hasetsu! Miró a su alrededor, estaba en una habitación que jamás había visto. La cama y el juego de sábanas tampoco eran suyo. Intentó ponerse de pie pero al bajar las piernas pudo ver sus muñecas y tobillos vendados; así como una sonda en su brazo conectada a una sólución. La realidad lo golpeó de frente: Sí había sido secuestrado.

-¡Maldición! ¡Necesito salir de aquí! -dijo arráncadose la aguja del brazo.

-Será mejor que no intentes nada cerdo –escuchó una voz detrás de él- El jefe me matará si permito que te levantes, así que si no quieres que use la fuerza te recomiendo que te vuelvas a recostar.

Miró a su alrededor y pudo ver a un rubio que no parecía tener más de 16 años. Su mirada era de desprecio total, jugaba con un arma y se veía que no dudaría en usarla de ser necesario. Sin oponer más resistencia se recostó y guardó silencio. El rubio tomó su celular para notificar que ya había despertado.

-El vejestorio está feliz de que hayas recobrado el conocimiento. Estará aquí en unas horas.

-¿Vejestorio?

-El "graaaan" Viktor Nikiforov, el idota que te salvó de que esos Yakuzas de cuarta te vendieran entero o en partes al mejor postor –ironizó- ahora será mejor que te relajes mientras llamo a Beka para que te ponga de nuevo el suero.

No tardó en entrar a la habitación "Beka", Otabek, el moreno que estaba con Viktor el día que lo regalaron. Pudo observar su serio semblante, sin embargo con dedicación y mucho cuidado cambió y curó sus heridas. Miraba de reojo al rubio, parecía que en cualquier momento lo asesinaría, más cuando Beka le preguntaba si le dolía o no algo.

-Ya estás muchísimo mejor, deberías comer –el azabache negó- Yuuri...

-¿Eh? Cómo sabes mi...

-El jefe se encargó de pedir más información de ti a los Yakuzas...

-¡No! ¡Mi familia está en peligro! -Murmuraba alarmado.

-No, no es verdad eso... el jefe es algo impaciente y no quiso esperar para saber tu nombre... -le sonrió, sólo escuchó como el blondo chocaba sus dientes- Tranquilo tu familia está bien, el jefe le advirtió a las personas que te trajeron hasta aquí que si algo les pasaba serían hombres muertos.

-¡Me lo aseguras! ¡Dejaré que me torturen como quieran! ¡Pero a mi familia...!

-Tranquilo –Otabek le acarició la cabeza- por algún motivo terminaste enredado en todo esto pero nuestro jefe es una buena persona...

-Claro, el jefe de la Mafia rusa es una buena persona y ustedes sus sicarios ayudan a repartir dulces a los niños pobres ¿no es así?

-¡Maldito cerdo! -renegó el menor apuntándolo con su pistola- ¡No seas mal agradecido!

-Yura será mejor que...

-Yuri Plisetski ¿puedes explicarme por qué le apuntas a mi mascota? -dijo un platinado que los miraba serio desde la puerta- Pocha tiene razón en algo, un jefe de la mafia y sus sicarios no pueden ser buena gente, así que por hoy pueden retirarse, yo me encargaré de este perrito perdido. Y no quiero interrupciones de ningún tipo... ¡Otabek! Si hay problemas en mi ausencia, deshazte de ellos.

-Sí señor, Yura nos vamos -dijo serio, halando al menor fuera de la habitación.

Cuando los jóvenes salieron pudieron ver tirados un ramo de flores junto con un peluche en forma de caniche, su jefe había escuchado cada palabra de ese japonés. El ser el lider de la mafia requería mucha entereza y un corazón frío la mayor parte del tiempo, pero, ambos sabían que su jefe era una persona cálida fuera de la fachada que debía mantener en el mundo al que pertenecían. Lo admitieran abiertamente o no, admiraban y respetaban a ese hombre.

-Al fin despiertas Pocha, pensé que tendría que despertarte con un beso luego de una semana inconsciente –se burló acerándose a él.

-No... ¡no te me acerques! -exigió tratando de controlar la tentación que nacía gracias al olor del alfa.

-¿Quieres privacidad? Lamento informarte que es hora de que pagues mi hospitalidad.

Viktor lo acorraló sin contemplaciones sobre la cama. Tomó sus muñecas, sin preocuparse de causarle daño alguno, comenzó a recorrer el cuello del japonés con su lengua desesperado de conocer el sabor de la piel del chico. Estaba enojado y no con Yuuri sino con él mismo. Sabía que era su pareja destinada y creyó inútilmente que por ello, el japonés lo aceptaría sin problemas. Sus palabras le recordaron que él, el "gran" Viktor Nikiforov, era una persona que no podía ser digna de confianza mucho menos amada. Era temido y odiado, eso le daba su poder pero el amor y la confianza eran otros temas, nadie podría creer en eso viniendo de él. Observaba el rostro asustado del joven. Su cabello azabache revuelto, sus orbes chocolates llenos de lágrimas y su boca formando una mueca para evitar gritar. No quería lastimar a esa persona pero su sangre hervía al saber que tenía a esa persona que deseó jamás apareciera en su vida por temor a ser rechazado por su trabajo.

-Lo siento... -articuló soltando sus muñecas- no debí exaltarme, debes de tener muchas preguntas, responderé lo mejor que pueda, pero antes debes comer algo, has dormido por mucho tiempo, necesitas...

-¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué yo? -cuestionó aferrandose a su brazo- ¿qué me vas a hacer?

-Yuuri, no sé porqué tú y no pretendo hacerte nada, lo último que necesito es dañar a mi pareja destinada –el azabache lo miró confundido- ¿no lo has notado verdad? Eres mi destinado pero, no te obligaré a nada que tú no quieras, sólo permíteme cuidarte.

-¿Cómo pretendes que crea...?

-Sí soy el jefe de la mafia rusa. Sí he matado muchas personas con estas manos, he hecho muchas cosas malas pero lo único que le pedía a la vida era que si algún día mi destinado aparecía, era que nunca se enterara de lo que realmente soy pero, al parecer ese será mi castigo por todo lo que he hecho.

-¿Podré regresar a Japón...?

-No, si te dejo ir moriría...

-Entonces sigo secuestrado...

-Sí pero, no puedo y no quiero dejarte ir, perdóname.

-Mi familia...

-Está bien, me encargué de hacerlos creer que estás de vacaciones por ganar un premio, ya después veré que invento...

-¿Podré volver a verlos?

-Probablemente...

-¿Estaré siempre encerrado en estas 4 paredes?

-Podrás salir con vigilacia...

-¿qué es lo que realmente quieres de mí, Viktor?

-En este momento que confíes en mí, sólo eso.

-No puedo –respondió tajante.

-Lo sé Yuuri –sonrió melancólico- basta de preguntas, debes comer antes de que Yakov venga quiere volver a revisarte. Y ver que tus heridas ya estén bien... iré por algo de fruta para que comas.

No dijo más, salió de la habitación, pudo ver que sus asistentes se habían encargado de recoger el desastre que habían hecho las flores. Sería difícil vivir con Yuuri así, pero sería imposible vivir sin él, moriría. Por otro lado Yuuri, dejaba salir sus lágrimas de frustración, lo había notado desde el principio, ese olor a canela y chocolate que lo embriagó al instante, sabía que ese mafioso era su pareja destinada pero no podía creerlo, mareado cerró los ojos, no tenía apetito. Intentó serenarse ese tiempo que estuvo solo, lo logró. Escuchó que la puerta se abría, no tuvo que abrir los ojos para saber que se trataba de Viktor, sólo que su aroma estaba mezclado con frutas.

-Debes comer algo...

-No tengo hambre –dijo sin mirarlo.

-Lo lamento Yuuri pero no fue una sugerencia –comentó apesadumbrado- Vas a comer Yuuri –dijo utilizando esa poderoza voz que petrificaba a cualquier omega, incluso alfa- Yakov no tarde en llegar y necesitas darte un baño también.

-Es... está... bien... -murmuró asustado, su omega le indicaba que debía obedecer.

Tomó el plato de frutas. Lo primero que notó fue los lacerados dedos del ruso; lo segundo lo mal cortadas que estaban las manzanas y peras del plato. Por instinto quiso tomar las manos del otro y lamer las heridas para "curarlas" pero su mente logró dominar a su alborotado omega. Destinado o no, no podía enamorarse de ese mafio que lo tenía secuestrado.

-Es raro... -articuló Yuuri antes de comer un trozo de manzana.

-¿qué es raro?

-que muy probablemente sepas usar un cuchillo para matar a alguien pero no para cortar frutas.

-Sí... es muy raro eso -afirmó un poco dolido Viktor- cuando termines de comer, ve a bañarte, el baño es esa puerta, ahí encontrarás todo lo necesario, también puedes tomar ropa del armario que está por allá –señaló la dirección- dudo que sea de tu talla, ya después de que Yakov te revise iremos a comprar ropa adecuada para ti.

-Está bien... si hago todo lo que pides ¿podría llamar a mi familia?

-Sólo si no comentes ninguna estupidez.

Viktor salió de la habitación para darle privacidad, dejó aun lado el plato de fruta prácticamente sin tocar. Si iban de compras, tal vez podría escapar. No podía desaprovechar la oportunidad.

...

¿Comentarios?


	4. Chapter 4

**Acorralado:**

El anciano doctor había dado el visto bueno, el japonés se encontraba bien. Sólo necesitaba alimentarse como era debido. Ahora viajaban en un lujoso auto, únicamente Viktor y él. Se dirigían al centro comercial. El silencio era pesado y los ahogaba a ambos, pero ninguno de los dos podía decir nada. Yuuri sólo miraba de reojo las curaciones en los dedos del ruso. Algo se removía en su interior. Odiaba que su instinto lo dominara, debía reprimirlo.

-No te preocupes, me he cortado peor los dedos con hojas blancas en la oficina -comentó Viktor con una sonrisa.

-No estoy preocupado –mintió, no se percató que se había quedado viéndolo- sólo sorprendido de lo torpe que puede llegar a ser un adulto.

-Supongo que tienes razón... ¿qué quisieras comer?

-Katsudon... -dijo al aire, su estómago dolía exigía alimento.

-¿cómo?

-Nada, cualquier cosa que no cocines tú estará bien.

Ya había perdido el miedo, o eso creía, por eso respondía de manera hostil, no era que hubieran sido malos con él o algo, fuera de los Yakuzas, desde que llegó con Viktor lo habían cuidado con el mayor esmero, mas eso no le restaba importancia a que seguía secuestrado. En esos instantes sólo lo invadía el enojo, la desconfíanza y su imperiosa necesidad por llegar a la policía. El centro comercial era enorme, no había tantas personas como deseaba, imaginó que se debía a la nevada de ese día, no sabía cómo eran las personas de ese lugar. Viktor lo atrajo y apresó su cintura de manera demandante. Él no se había percatado de los alfas que lo miraban deseosos, quiso apartarse pero el ruso no se lo permitió. Comieron Borsch y Pirozhkis, su orgullo no le permitió decir que la comida era deliciosa. Luego de la comida, fueron a una tienda de ropa, las depedientas lo miraban curiosas y molestas, igual que la recepcionista del médico.

-Yuuri escoge lo que quieras, necesitas un guardaropa completo – le dijo Viktor- ¿qué talla eres? ¿S o M? Iré a escoger algunas gabardinas y abrigos para ti. Podras escoger con calma todo lo demás.

-No es... -la tétrica sonrisa del alfa le hizo desistir en su negativa- soy talla S, no sé como se manejen aquí, no importa si la ropa me queda un poco grande, será más cómoda.

-¡Perfecto Pocha! Te esperaré por allá –señaló la pequeña sala de espera de la tienda- no tardes.

Asintió y se dirigió al otro lado de la tienda. Escogió mucha ropa al azar para luego dirigirse al probador. Sin dudarlo arrancó las etiquetas de un juego de prendas y se las colocó aprovecharía para escapar. Por suerte los guardaespaldas del ruso no los habían acompañado. La dependienta lo esperaba fuera del probador, le entregó las etiquetas y el resto de la ropa.

-Me dejaré puesto esto y lo demás envuélvalo, si puede ir haciendo la cuenta se lo agradecería, el hombre de allá pagará la cuenta. Escogeré algunas otras prendas más.

-Está bien señor –comentó molesta, se fue con la ropa y las etiquetas.

Revoloteó algunos estantes más, Viktor seguía ensimismado escogiendo ropas, además de coquetearle a la otra dependienta. Un ligero pinchazo atravesó su pecho. Su omega interno se moría de celos por la escena. Ignoró el dolor que sentía y sin más salió del lugar. Trataba de recordar el camino que habían tomado. Pronto dió con la salida, primero tenía que encontrar un policía que lo ayudara. No se percató que unos alfas no habían despegado la vista y olfato de él.

-Otabek... -dijo Viktor cuando respondió su celular- Lo sé, dejen que sufra un poco, manténgalo vigilado, que no termine muy lastimado Yakov me matará –colgó- Señorita ¿tendrá este en rojo? -señaló una gabardina sin preocupaciones.

Yuuri corría desesperado. El frío le calaba los huesos. No se comparaba con un día nevado de Hasetsu. Apenas podía respirar, le dolía sentir como el aire congelado atravesaba sus fosas nasales. Ya no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba vagando por las calles, ni si quiere podía reconocer algun lugar de los que había visto cuando iba en el auto con Viktor. Se detuvo un momento, ya no podía más, sus tobillos escocían y necesitaba recuperar el aliento.

Comenzó a sentirse observado. Un mal presentimiento lo invadió ¿Viktor lo había encontrado? Quiso correr, no pudo ya que un hombre corpulento lo había sujetado del brazo. El miedo lo invadió. No era ni Viktor, ni otabek o Yuri. Vio como más hombres, alfas, comenzaron a acorralarlo. Podía sentir la peste lujuriosa que emanaban todos. Le decían cosas que no entendía, con Viktor se comunicaba en inglés, pero ellos sólo hablaban ruso.

-A... au... auxilio...

Los hombres se reían de él. De un momento a otro lo arrastraron a un callejón sin salida. Comenzaron a arrancarle las ropas. Era imposible que fueran a violarlo en pleno día ¿Qué pasaba en ese lugar? Quedó sólo con la camisa rasgada sobre su pecho. Sus patanlones y ropa interior terminaron en algún lugar de ese callejón. Veía como se decían algunas cosas que no entendía, parecía que estaban decidiendo quien lo usaría primero. Unas ganas de volver el estómago lo invadieron, pegaba su cuerpo a la pared que estaba detrás de él como si mágicamente está lo fuera absorver.

Luego de decidirse vio al primero que lo tomaría. Se acercaba con una sonrisa asquerosa mientras masajeaba su entrepierna. Lo obligó a hincarse para sacar su masculinidad frente a la cara de Yuuri, era obvio lo que quería que éste hiciera pero el japonés se negó. Las lágrimas no dejaban de caer y el asco amenazaba con salir de sus entrañas. El hombre lo tomó del cabello, sin problema alguno restregó el rostro de azabache contra su pene y luego lo obligó a engullirlo. Quería morir en ese momento, necesitaba morir, no era lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar eso.

Mordío el falo del hombre en un arranque de valentía. Éste se separó de él y lo pateó. Era preferible morir golpeado a que lo violaran, pensaba. Estaba preparado para otro golpe pero una fuerte detonación se escuchó. Volteó tratando de buscar de dónde provenía. Primero vio a Yuri, después a Otabek quienes se encargaban de disparar a cada uno de los hombres. Al final vio a Viktor, quien sin dudarlo disparó al hombre que lo había golpeado. En cuestión de segundos el hombre cayó muerto frente a Yuuri.

-Pocha, te dije que no hicieras alguna estupidez, ahora tengo mucho que limpiar por tu culpa pero no te preocupes, tarde o temprano tendría que deshacerme de esas escorias, así que no fue del todo una pérdida de tiempo –el platinado se acercó a él. Yuuri sólo atinó a acurrucarse asustado, hasta que sintió algo sobre él- sabía que el rojo se te vería muy bien –sonrió.

Yuuri se dio cuenta que una gabardina cubría su desnudez. Con temor volteó a ver a Viktor. Tenía su semblante molesto pero se podía ver un deje de alivio. El ruso lo atrajo y lo abrazó posesivamente. Yuuri se dejó hacer, necesitaba sentirse cobijado, no importaba que fuera su propio captor quien lo reconfortara. Dejó salir su miedo. Se aferró al ruso desesperado mientras lloraba.

-Eso fue una muy mala idea Yuuri. Eres bastante escurridiso –murmuraba sobre el cabello de yuuri- unos minutos más tarde que hubiéramos llegado, algo muy malo te hubiera pasado.

-Quiero volver a mi hogar –sollozaba- quiero mi vida de nuevo.

-Lamento no poder complacerte con eso Yuuri. Moriría si te fueras y tú también, somos destinados al encontrarnos no podemos estar lejos del otro mucho tiempo.

-No es justo...

-Lo sé –acariciaba su espalda tratando de confortarlo.

Viktor tomó en brazos a Yuuri, y le pidió a sus guardaespaldas que se encargaran de los cuerpos y que limpiaran la escena. No era que la policía lo fuera a acusar o investigar, al cabo el manejaba al departamento policiaco a su antojo. Esperaba que el japonés se encontrara con un gendarme y este lo llevara directamente a él de nuevo pero, esos malditos mafiosos de poca monta se atrevieron a tocar a su destinado. Tendría que hablar seriamente con el jefe de los policías ¿cómo era posible que no hubiera algún agente vigilando esa zona? Y también tendría que hablar con el líder de esa banda personalmente, nadie reta a Nikiforov sin obtener su escarmiento.

...

Me tomaré unos días ya que estaré un poco ocupada, por eso publiqué tantos capítlos de una sóla vez, casi. Gracias por Leer me hacen muy felices! no duden en dejar comentarios ^^

Chise 3


	5. Chapter 5

**Resignado:**

Desde el incidente del centro comercial Yuuri no había sido él mismo. No salía de la habitación que Viktor le había dado. No hablaba con nadie. Comía sólo porque el ruso debía ordenarle con la voz de su alfa que tanto odiaba usar con su japonés. Ese día cuando casi abusan de él,Yuuri lloró desconsolado sobre el pecho del platinado hasta que cayó dormido. Viktor no sabía que sentir, sólo sabía que si ese omega se iba él moriría.

Creía en el amor a primera vista y ese japonés lo cautivó. Al principio fue una necesidad de protegerlo de esos yakuzas, sus ojos llorosos lo conmovieron hasta lo más profundo de su ser, después esos arranques de valentía, donde el japonés con comentarios mordacez no dudaba en hacerle ver que lo detestaba, burlándose de sus buenas intenciones, recordándole que él no era digno de nada bueno debido a su trabajo.

-Yuuri, ya me voy –dijo desde la puerta de la habitación- Yura vendrá a estar contigo, si quieres salir...

-Sí, quiero irme a mi hogar... -le dirigió una mirada ágria- ¿Para que me quieres aquí? Qué sea tu destinado no es una excusa válida ¿qué ganas al tenerme de esta manera? ¿sólo esperas mi etapa de celo para violarme y después dejarme ir? ¿no entiendo por qué me cuidas de esta manera? Eres un secuestrador que busca enamorar a...

-¡No lo sé! -gritó desesperado, no se dio cuenta cuando fue que se acercó- ¡Lo único que sé es que no quiero alejarme de ti! Ni siquiera puedo decir que me atraes, mucho menos que te amo... -susurró- sólo sé que la sola idea de no poder ver tu rostro hace que me duela el pecho. Soy un mafioso poderoso y estoy sufriendo por un desconocido del que no quiero desprenderme.

-Eres un...

-Idiota –le sonrió- pero no importa si puedo tenerte a mi lado...

Viktor besó a Yuuri, un lijero roce que le supo a gloria y lo dejó con ganas de más. El rostro confundido del nipón, comenzaba a teñirse de un lijero rojo. Mientras él se debatía contra su mente racional que le dictaba sentir asco y su omega quien brincaba de felicidad y le exigía que devolviera ese beso. El ruso se fue con una boba sonrisa de corazón en su rostro.

-Sabes que puedes haber empeorado tu situación con el cerdo ¿no? -dijo un rubio malhumorado.

-Se llama Yuuri, Yuratchka –comentaba apretando las mejillas del blondo- recuerda que tú lo cuidarás sólo porque mueres de celos si Otabek se acerca a él.

-¿Celos? ¿Por Otabek? Estás loco -desvió la mirada apenado- el único celoso eres tú ya que ese cerdo sólo parece entablar conversacion de más de dos palabras con Beka...

-Bueno, entonces mañana le pedire a Otabek que regrese a cuidar...

-¡No! Yo me hago cargo de Yuuri.

-Perfecto, intenta llevarlo a algún lugar divertido, tiene que salir de casa.

-Ya vete vejestorio.

Empujó a Viktor hacia la salida. Había dado en el blanco, ese cerdo lo exasperaba pero prefería cuidarlo él a que Otabek lo hiciera. Era un amor unilateral el que sentía por ese Kazajo azabache que parecía tener una relación extraña con Mila, una molesta pelirroja, que también trabajaba para el ruso ojiazul, así que cualquier aspiración romántica se disipaba al darse cuenta que no tenía oportunidad.

-Cerdo, el vejestorio quiere que...

No pudo decir nada más. Ver a Yuuri desnudándose lo dejó sin habla. El rubio era demasiado pudoroso. El japonés parecía importarle poco que lo viera de eso modo. Después de todo, ya lo había visto así el día del centro comercial. Sin mediar palabra el azabache se dirigió al baño de la alcoba y se encerró en el lugar. Pasaron al menos treinta minutos cuando salió ya ataviado con un juego de ropas que Viktor le había comprado.

-¿Te molestaría llevarme a un super mercado?

-Sí, pero el viejo dijo que tenías que salir –comentó sorprendido- así que no tengo opción pero ¿estás seguro que quieres ir a un lugar tan corriente?

-Sí, estoy seguro de ello.

Realmente no quería salir, ni interactuar con nadie, ese beso lo había descolocado emocional y físicamente. La única forma que encontraba para sacarlo de su mente era patinando sobre hielo o cocinando. No quería estar fuera tanto tiempo de ese "lugar seguro" por eso la opción más viable era cocinar, sólo esperaba encontrar los ingredientes que necesitaba.

Sin decir mucho salieron rumbo al mercado más cercano. Yuuri estaba asustado. No podía evitar sentirse nervioso pero intentaba al menos distraerse con la arquitectura del lugar donde se encontraba. Compró lo que necesitaba y de inmediato volvieron al hogar del ruso mayor, aun cuando Yuri había insistido en hacer otra cosa. Ya en casa de nuevo, el japonés se dedico a cocinar, trataba de hacer el menor desorden posible, le preocupaba la idea de hacer enojar a Viktor por encontrar algo fuera de lugar. En cuestión de horas la comida estaba lista y dos platos se encontraban servidos sobre la barra de la cocina.

-¿Qué es esto? -preguntó con desconfianza el rubio.

-Se llama Katsudon, disculpa si no sabe bien, tuve que improvisar con algunos ingredientes ya que no logré encontrarlos aquí. -dijo y comenzó a comer. El sabor lo tranquilizó- sabe bien –sonrió.

Yuri no dijo nada. Con precaución tomó la cuchara y degustó el primer bocado. No se parecía a nada de lo que había probado alguna vez en su vida. Estaba delicioso. Olvidando los modales comenzó a comer ansioso. El japonés lo miró sorprendido. Sonrió aliviado de que ese pequeño platillo de su lugar natal fuera delicioso. Cocinar lo hizo no sentir tan lejano de Hasetsu. Quiso llorar pero se contuvo, ya había llorado suficiente, necesitaba dejar de autocompadecerse y pensar en alguna manera de poder regresar a su hogar.

-¿Cuántos años tienes? -Preguntó el japonés.

-16 años...

-Eres muy joven, cómo pudiste enredarte en el mundo de la mafia...

-El anciano me rescató. Quedé huerfano muy pequeño, mi abuelo era cliente de Viktor y cuando el abuelo murió, ese bobalicón me adoptó para que no terminará en algún orfanato de mala muerte.

-Te adoptó para que fueras uno de sus guardaespaldas entonces...

-No, me ofreció una vida normal, yo la rechacé decidí unirme por mí mismo, aunque el calvo se molestó al principio. Tengo una deuda con él, hizo los últimos momentos de mi abuelo lo más amenos posibles y eso jamás podré pagárselo. Además no es tan mala vida como parece.

-Matar y traficar...

-No, no seas bobo. La mafia rusa es más que eso, sobre todo Viktor, el no se encarga de esas nimiedades. El se encarga de la basura que los políticos y altos manos necesitan quitar del camino. Somos la parte oscura de la política del país.

-No lo entiendo. Sigue siendo ilegal.

-Y tu resultaste ser un moralista -refunfuñó- por cierto ¿queda más? Debo admitir que no estaba tan mal esa cosa que cocinaste.

-sí, hice para un ejército sin proponerlo.

-¡Genial! Le llamaré a Beka para que venga y pruebe esto.

-Sí que te agrada Otabek ¿no?

-No te importa y sírveme más...

Yuuri rio despacio por la actitud del jóven. Al final sólo era un niño que no sabía si había tomado o no el camino correcto. Al final, él pensaba que su camino era el indicado y ahí se encontraba en un cautiverio extraño. Terminaron de comer, ambos limpiaron el desorden y decidieron ver la televisión. Era extraño, estaba loco por sentirse tan cómodo en ese momento. No era normal ¿estaba sufriéndo el famoso síndrome de estocolmo?

Las horas pasaron rápido en compañía de ese huraño gato rubio, en ese tiempo se dio cuenta de la fascinación por los mininos del blondo. Escucharon que la puerta principal del lugar se abrió. Los dos voltearon, vieron a Viktor y Otabek entrar. El platinado tenía en sus manos un peluche de cerdito y una rosa que no dudó en entregarle al japonés en cuanto lo vio. Yuri corrió a saludar al kazajo, después se encargó de servirle la extraña pero deliciosa comida que había preparado el azabache.

-Me alegro que ya te sientas mejor –le dijo el ruso a Yuuri- no sé si te gustan las flores o los peluches pero no pude evitar comprarlos para ti.

-No debiste molestarte... pero por si te lo preguntas lo que más me gusta es mi libertad.

Un silencio incómodo se formó. Yuuri se despidió de los muchachos que cenaban en la cocina y se dirigió a su alcoba. Se recostó en la cama y se dedico a observar los regalos que había recibido. Sus emociones estaban mezcladas, no sabía que pensar o hacer. Repasaba las palabras de Yuri ¿Viktor no era una mala persona? Su omega también lo creía pero él no podía creer esa premisa.

 **...**

 **¡Pude publicar hoy! ¿comentarios?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Protegido:**

Viktor era un hombre fastidioso cuando se lo proponía. Desde el día del beso y la noche del katsudon el ruso aprovechaba cualquier acercamiento para robarle ligeros besos o besar su cabeza o frente. También se convirtió en el cocinero de la casa. Ahora prácticamente cocinaba para Yurio (así decidió llamar para hacerlo enojar), Beka y ese empalagoso mafioso. Este último se había encargado de conseguirle los ingredientes y artefactos necesarios para cocinar todo su repertorio japonés.

Estaba preocupado por su salud mental, seguía secuestrado pero comenzaba a sentirse cómodo entre ellos. Sus padres, hermana, amigos ¿estarían preocupados por él? Si era así, como podía ser posible que se sintiera tan tranquilo mientras cocinaba para sus captores. Se sintió estúpido y frustrado. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo, esa noche sólo serían el ruso y él, ya que sus otros acompañantes tenían "una misión" importante.

Comenzó a sentirse agitado y acalorado. Algo estaba mal y sabía qué era lo que sucedía. Su celo había hecho acto de presencia. No dejaría que Viktor se acercara él, sería demasiado peligroso. Como pudo llegó a su alcoba. Necesitaba desesperadamente sus supresores pero no podía pedírselos a nadie en ese momento. Yurio la única opción, estaba matando a quien sabe qué persona en ese momento.

Viktor estaba en su oficina, revisaba algunos documentos, sin Otabek o Yurio, tenía algo de papeleo pendiente pero no podía hacer nada, al fin Otabek se había armado de valor para confesarse a Yuri, luego de su último "trabajo", el rubio casi fue abusado por un error de los dos, asustado y recordando los riesgos de su trabajo decidió confesarse y para su suerte era correspondido. Ahora se encontraban solucionando el celo del menor. Los envidiaba, podían pasar esa etapa junto a la persona que amaban.

Un aroma dulzón invadió su fosas nasales. Yuuri sufría por algo. Se dirigió a la fuente del aroma, la habitación del azabache. Se preocupó, entendía que sucedía, era la misma razón por la que sus subordinados estaban de "vacaciones". Entró con miedo a la habitación, debía controlarse si no deseaba lastimar a Yuuri más de lo que ya estaba. El olor de la habitación era intenso. Se embriagó con él casi al instante, más cuando vio al azabache abrazando desesperado una camisa suya. La imagen lo exitó demasiado, tuvo que romperse un dedo para que el dolor apaciguara a su alfa interior.

-Vik... Viktor... por favor no... me hagas... nada –jadeaba y lloraba- aunque te ruegue.

-Iré... por supresores... -se acercó a él- prometo que no te haré daño –y depositó un beso en su frente.

Salió desesperado del lugar, antes de que ya no pudiera controlarse. En la farmacia la persona que lo atendió entró en pánico al ver su dedo roto pero, eso no le importaba, ni siquiera le dolía ya. rápido compró lo necesario para que el celo fuera más llevadero para ambos. Y regresó al apartamento. Yuuri se encontraba peor. Estaba perdido en el calor de su cuerpo. La imagen de ese angelical nipón masturbándose mientras olfateaba su camisa lo volvió loco. Tuvo que volver a lastimarse, esta vez el dedo índice de su mano izquierda.

-Viktor te necesito –rogaba seductor- ayúdame.

-Sí, ya tengo lo que necesitas, debes tomar la medicina –decía luchando contra el dolor y su instinto.

-No... quiero me... medicinas...

-No importa si no las quieres...

Viktor metió el medicamento a su boca y tomó un sorbo de agua, besó a Yuri con el único fin de hacerlo tomar tres supresores. No sabía si era sano darle tantos de una sóla vez pero necesitaba calmar al omega que jadeaba su nombre desesperado mientras se tocaba como un poseso. Viktor no podía dejarlo sólo. Llamó a Chris, un viejo amigo para delegarle todas sus tareas, ya luego le explicaría la situación, también dejó unos cuántos mensajes de voz en los buzones de Otabek y Yuri. Rogándoles y exigiéndoles que fuera Yuri a su hogar en cuanto pudieran salir de la maldita cama.

Fueron dos días insufribles para el alfa quien, ni siquiera podía hacerse una condenada paja ya que el noventa por ciento de sus dedos se encontraban fracturados, algunos en más de una parte. Para la noche del segundo día Yuri llegó corriendo. Encontró a Viktor recluido en una esquina de la habitación mientras el omega azabache dormía.

-¿Qué demonios...?

-Necesito ir con Yakov, dile a Otabek que venga por mí... -dijo agotado, aún trataba de descrubrir si emocional o físicamente o ambos- Iré a otro lado así que estarás a cargo de Yuuri, el tiempo que sea necesario.

-Está bien Viktor.

Cuando llegó al consultorio de Yakov, lo primero que el anciano hizo fue regañarlo como su la vida se le fuera en ello. Viktor sólo sonreía cansado. Otabek lo miraba sorprendido. Miraba las manos del platinado, sus dedos hinchados y amoratados. Viktor tuvo que ser sedado para que el médico pudiera hacer algo con él. Sus manos dolían demasiado y el ruso ahora tenía un llanto que podía oirse a hasta Kazajistan.

-No entiendo cómo pudo hacer esta tontería. Tan fácil que era tomar a ese omega desdichado y ya.

-Creo que Viktor está loco pero está más desesperado porque Yuuri lo mire con algo que no sea desprecio o miedo.

-Sigue siendo un niño caprichoso. Será un genio pero la mayor parte del tiempo se comporta como idiota –supiró cansado- hoy dormirá aquí, así que tú también, no necesito que al despertar le de un arranque de Alfa desesperado.

Viktor despertó hasta la tarde del siguiente día. Estaba perdido, en cuanto pudo enfocar se dio cuenta que no estaba en su hogar. Veía a Otabek que entraba al lugar conocido para él. Recordó como salió de su propia casa huyendo de ese omega endemoniadamente seductor, por lo menos cuando estaba en celo. Se dejó caer en la cama que Yakov tuvo que introducir a su consultorio.

-Yakov canceló todas sus citas ¿verdad? -El kazajo asintió entregándole algo de comer- vaya saldrá demasiado caro este hotel – se burló- ¿sabes cómo está Yuuri?

-Está bien, su celo parece que se fue. Yura lo confirmará en unas horas.

-¡Maldito mocoso! -escuchó a Yakov que acababa de entrar- Que sea la última vez que...

-lo sé, lo sé pero no podía lastimar a Yuuri, pagaré todas las consultas que cancelaste...

-Eso no importa ¿qué clase de médico crees que soy? He curado tus heridas desde que eras niño, pero esta vez te sobrepasaste. Si no quieres que esto vuelva a suceder deshazte de ese omega. Sólo tú puedes pensar que teniéndolo en cautiverio se enamorará de ti. Por más detinado que sea tuyo –viktor lo miró extrañado- no morirás, eso te lo aseguro ni él tampoco.

-¡No! -retó- él no se irá y si no tienes nada más que decir será mejor que me vaya. Yuuri ya deberia estar mejor. La cuenta puedes mandarla a la organización...

-Eres un necio, los dos terminarán lastimados.

-No pasará eso, yo me encargaré de que no suceda, así tenga que romperme todos los huesos de mi cuerpo, te lo puedo asegurar.

-Vitya... sabes que no sólo tú eres un peligro para ese joven ¿no?

-Lo sé –murmuró y salió del lugar junto a su guardaespaldas.

Cuando llegaron al hogar del ruso todo estaba en silencio. Yura se encontraba en la cocina, sirviendo un poco de té. Yuuri se encontraba en la sala envuelto en una sábana delgada, aún sufría algunos daños colaterales. Ambos omegas de inmediato voltearon a ver a los recién llegados. Mientras uno corría a los brazos de su recién enlazado alfa, el otro se cubría el rostro y fingió dormir. Viktor sintió alivio y ternura al ver el intento de actuación de su azabache. Se acercó a él para verifiar su temperatura. Al tener las manos vendadas, con gran esfuerzo descrubió el rostro del bello durmiente para así juntar sus frentes y poder comparar temperaturas.

-Me alegro que ya estés bien Yuuri.

-Disculpa todos los problemas que te causé -dijo abriendo los ojos topándose con la cercanía del platinado- ¿cómo están tus manos?

-He tenido peores fracturas –mintió- pero, tardaré un poco en sanar...

-Discúlpame –repetía- debe doler...

-Prefiero esto a haberte lastimado...

-Bueno jefe... -interrumpió el blondo- me siento agotado y creo que no soy el único por hoy Beka y yo nos retiramos... ¡Cerdo! -dijo antes de salir del lugar- este vejestorio está herido por tu culpa espero que al menos puedas agradecer cuidando un poco de él pero tú calvo no seas caprichoso.

-¡Yurio! ¡Estoy lastimado, quiero que Yuuri me mime!

-No abuses de tu suerte.

Dicho esto último, el ruso y el japonés quedaron solos. Viktor miraba el rostro sonrojado, sabía que era producto de la vergüenza que sentía por haber hecho esos desfiguros. Movía sus pies ansiosos el nipón. Parecía que quisiera decir algo pero no se atrevía. Decidió que no forzaría a hablar al azabache.

-Yuuri creo que es mejor que durmamos –le besó la frente antes de alejarse.

-¡Viktor! -El aludido volteó al instante- Sólo quiero agradecerte y disculparme.

-No tienes que...

-¡Sí tengo! -dijo con un nudo en la garganta- realmente lo agradezco pero... todo esto no hubiera suedido si me dejaras regresar a mi hogar... Te lo ruego Viktor, por favor déjame volver, después de que te recuperes –no pudo evitar hincarse para rogar por su libertad- por favor.

-¡No te hinques! -ordenó pero éste no hacía caso- Yuuri, no hagas eso...

Viktor no pudo con esa imagen. Las palabras del médico resonaban en su cabeza ¿Tendría qué dejarlo ir? No, no podía hacerlo. Se puso a la altura del omega y lo abrazó, para su tranquilidad, éste no lo rechazó como en otras ocasiones.

...

¿Comentarios?


	7. Chapter 7

**Consentido**

Viktor tenía ya una semana en casa. Se encagaba de sus negocios con ayuda de Chris y sus subordinados de confianza. Yurio hacía de guardaespaldas de Yuuri, mientras que los otros se encargaban de los asuntos de la oficina. El japonés había sido un muy buen enfermero. Se encargaba de darle sus medicinas a sus horas, así como ayudarlo a alimentarse y otras cosas básicas.

El aseo personal del ruso Yuuri lo hacía con diligencia. Era uno de esos baños donde el ruso ese comportaba más mimado que de costumbre. Había pedido que preparara la tina con sus mejores escencias. Yuuri lavaba la espalda de Viktor. Desde el problema con sus manos, no era la primera vez que tenía que ver el cuerpo del ruso pero, seguía sin acostumbrarse. Se sentía cohibido y emocionado al tocarlo odiaba admitir que le parecía extremadamente atractivo. So omega lloraba de frustración al no poder abrazarse sin pudor a ese cuerpo.

-Yuuri –Viktor lo atrajo, lo hizo entrar a la bañera para poder abrazarlo.

-¡Viktor! Mis ropas se están mojando –intentaba alejarse, sin realmente quererlo.

-No importa, compraré más. Sólo déjame sentirte. No es justo que ya hayas recorrido todo mi cuerpo y yo no te pueda tocar –dijo sujerente.

-Te recuerdo –comentó Yuuri volviendo en sí- que lo hago por agradecimiento, no confundas las cosas ruso engreído.

-Es verdad y lo sé –sonrió dolido- pero pensé que...

-¿Qué comenzaba a amarte? ¿Tú me amas siquiera? Y no te atrevas a mentirme...

-No, no sé qué es lo que siento.

-Claro que no puedes amarme, no conoces nada sobre mí. Pudiste investigar mi vida, pero eso no significa nada. Jamás te amaré entiénde, no estoy tan loco para verte como algo más que un simple secuestrador –mintió, ya comenzaba a verlo de otro modo- que sea tu destinado no nos obliga a sentir amor por el otro. Limítate a saber que no pienso escapar. No cuando sé que manejas Rusia desde las sombras, no pienso volver a ponerme en peligro. Bastante tengo viviendo bajo tu mismo techo.

Dejó al platinado en cuarto de baño. Estaba sorprendido. Era verdad, tenía que hacer algo para comenzar a cambiar la situación de los sentimiento de ambos. Realmente no sabía si amaba o no a ese omega pero, deseaba hacerlo feliz, deseaba una sonrisa cálida, esas que a veces le dirigía a Yurio cuando veía que se emocionaba como un bebé. Sabía cuál era su única opción.

-Volviste a estropearlo ¿verdad? -decía Yurio desde la puerta- el cerdo me pidió que te ayudara.

-No era mi intención...

-Si yo fuera Yuuri, también estaría igual, ¿quién es su sano jucio se enamoraría de su secuestrador? Sí, no lo hemos lastimado y lo tratas como a una princesa pero eso no quita que no puede tener su libertad.

-Yurio... estás de mi lado o de...

-No es de lados, sino de usar la cabeza. Extrañaré su comida y Beka también pero, si realmente quieres a ese cerdo deberías dejarlo regresar a su hogar.

-Es fácil decirlo para ti, Otabek ya te marcó y puedes ser feliz con él... yo me moriría, puedo sentirlo, moriré...

Yuuri miraba la colección de peluches y flores que el ruso le había dado. Una rosa y juguete por día. Al ver la cantidad se dio cuenta del tiempo que llevaba ahí, no sabía desde cuando estaba en ese lugar, tampoco cuánto duró en esa jaula de los Yakuzas, sólo estaba seguro de las 50 flores que le había dado Viktor. Era bastante tiempo. ¿Su familia lo estaría buscando?

-Será mejor que no piense en mi familia, ellos están bien Viktor lo dijo.

-Puedes confíar en eso –comentóViktor entrando a la habitación- Tu familia piensa que sigues de viaje por el premio. No tienen preocupaciones innecesarios.

-Realmente crees que mi familia es estúpida ¿verdad? En serio piensas que no están preocupados, no saben nada de mí, desde hace más de... Viktor ¿cuánto llevo aquí?

-Conmigo casi dos meses y medio, no tengo idea cuánto tiempo estuviste encerrado en Japón.

Era demasiado y a la vez tan poco el tiempo que llevaba en esa situación que no supo si sorprenderse o aliviarse. Miraba al ruso con recelo. Una idea rondaba su cabeza desde hacía días, el sólo hecho de haberla maquilado le avergonzaba pero, en su situación era la única carta que le quedaba para poder conseguir su libertad.

-Viktor... Te has portado como el mejor alfa del mundo. Me has cuidado dedicadamente y no me has pedido nada a cambio pero sé qué es que más deseas de mí –comentó acercándose con cautela- dime Viktor, si te dejo hacer lo que quieras con mi cuerpo ¿me dejarías regresar a Japón?

-Yuuri no...

-Sólo úsame para mi fin original, esos mafiosos me regalaron para que fuera tu muñeca sexual, si satisfago esa parte de ti podrías...

Yuuri se acercó peligrosamente a los labios del peliplateado. Debía admitirlo, su ataque tenía dobles intenciones, por un lado deseaba complacer a ese Ruso con la esperanza de poder ser libre y por otro satisfacer a su omega que desde que conoció a Viktor moría por tocar. El ruso entendió el juego, se sentía furioso con el japonés en ese momento. No había cuidado de él de esa manera para terminar follándoselo como la muñeca que pensaron que sería. No podía decir que lo amaba pero, tampoco podía decir que no lo hacía. Él también moría por ese omega terco pero quería que la primera vez de ambos fuera algo digno de recordar, sus manos destrozadas eran garantía de ello.

-Está bien Pocha –dijo siguendo el juego- Definitivamente he sido un dueño permisivo. Mi mascota es demasiado consentida, será mejor que la corrija.

Empujó a Yuuri sobre la cama, asustándolo. No le importó el dolor de sus manos al tratar de inmovilizar al japonés, aún cuando éste le repetía que se lastimaría de nuevo. No le hizo caso, guíado por su alfa comenzó a devorar el cuello del omega. Desesperado era un adjetivo débil para lo describir como se sentían ambos. Yuuri temblaba de miedo y placer, Viktor de enojo y lujuria reprimida.

-Quítate la ropa –ordenó serio el mayor...

-Yo no...

-Querías que te tratara como la zorra que debías ser desde el principio ¿no? Ahora quítate TODA tu ropa. -estaba enojado, tenía que castigar de algún modo a Yuuri.

No quería dejar salir sus lágrimas, necesitaba dejar de temblar. Él había sido quien sugirió que lo trataran así, se arrepentía pero no se retractaría si esa podía ser una vía de escape. Viktor lo miraba fijamente, no era esa mirada tierna que le regalaba, era la misma que vio el día que casi lo violan, cuando miró el cuerpo inerte del hombre que lo obligó hacerle una felación. No, el Viktor dulce que parecía ser todo menos ese mafioso tan temido no estaba cerca en esos momento. Quedó desnudo frente a Viktor; trataba de ocultar sus partes íntimas sin ningun resultado.

-Ahora desvísteme a mí, no esperarás que me desnude con las manos así ¿verdad Pocha?

-Viktor... por favor no...

-¿No? Pero que no eres tú el que quiere esto –lo encaró molesto- será mejor que obedezcas pequeño, mi paciencia llegó a su límite. Te consentí demasiado Pocha.

No pudo replicar el japonés. Desabotonó la camisa del ruso sin quitarla, después pasó a la pretina del pantalón, sus fuerzas no dieron para más. Lloró desconsolado por su pésima idea. Viktor movió sus caderas indicándole que siguiera. No lo hizo, se alejó del ruso y cubrió su cuerpo con una de las almohadas.

-Te odio –murmuró.

-¿Qué dices? Disculpa no te escuché...

-¡TE ODIO!

-Tú fuiste el que se ofreció como una prosti...

-¡Te odio! -repetía una y otra vez golpeando a Viktor con la almohada sin importarle su desnudez.

-Si me hubieras dejado, al menos ya estaría muerto.

-¿Quieres morir? ¿Realmente lo prefieres? -Viktor estaba perdiéndo toda su compostura.

-¿Crees que esto es vida? Qué no me dañes físicamente no quiere decir que mi sutiación me haga feliz. Necesito mi vida. Tú no eres parte de ella, jamás serás parte...

No soportó más, de nueva cuenta empujó a Yuuri contra la cama, comenzó a besarlo desesperado. Yuuri trataba de negarse, no logró hacer mucho. Viktor como pudo se retiró su pantalón junto a su ropa interior. ¿Quería que lo violara? Lo haría, al final siempre lo odiaría ¿verdad? Lo marcaría y lo botaría como debió hacerlo desde el principio. Él era Viktor Nikiforov, no podía ser amado, mucho menos por alguien tan puro como su destinado. Restregaba su pene en el trasero del otro, no estaba exitado, el enojo conseguían que su falo siguiera lánguido. Molesto sólo atinó a moder su hombro, descargó todo su enojo en esa mordida. Yuuri contuvo el grito de dolor pero sus lágrimas cayeron.

-Tienes tanta suerte Pocha, no me pones en lo absoluto, las violaciones no van conmigo, soy un el jefe de la mafia, no un vulgar violador. -salió dejando a Yuuri hecho un ovillo en su cama- Yuri, necesito que hagas unas cosas por mí –comentó al toparse con el blondo fuera de la habitación del japone´s

-Claro jefe –no pudo decir nada el joven, Viktor podía matarlo en ese momento- y llámale a Yakov, tiene que curar a Yuuri.

 **...**

 **¿Comentarios?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Liberado:**

Desde el día que Yuuri se ofreció a Viktor todo había cambiado en el lugar. El ruso no le dirigía ni una palabra el japonés. Las miradas cálidas se habían convertido en unas llenas de asco e indiferencia que poco a poco mataban al omega interno del azabache. Las flores y regalos habían dejado de llegar desde hacía unas semanas. Ahora Yurio pasaba tiempo con él. Las cenas de esa extraña familia que habían formado en ese tiempo desaparecieron. Ahora Yuuri sólo se dedicaba a las labores domésticas, supervisado por Yurio, quien si no hacía su trabajo terminaba castigado severamente.

Esa tarde estaba solo y encerrado en el lugar ya que su homónimo había tenido una "misión" qué cumplir. Yuuri dormitaba en el sofá. Trataba de consolar a su omega interno diciéndose que era lo mejor tener a ese alfa fuera de su vista, sin mucho éxito. Odiaba admitir que extrañaba a ese mimado mafioso. Esas muestras de candidez que le daba le hacían sentir menos pesado su encierro. En ese momento no sabía qué era lo que más necesitaba: si una sonrisa del ruso o su libertad.

Viktor llegó temprano. Sus manos dolían demasiado, el frío afectaba demasiado su estado. Esperaba que Yuuri estuviera recluido en su habitción. Para su sorpresa lo encontró abrazando el primer peluche que le regalo, ese caniche café. Aún seguía dolido pero extrañaba las ácidas palabras del azabache, había decidio mantenerse al margen de él para así evitar otro conflicto y acrecentar la brecha entre ambos. Se acercó y lo miró con detenimiento, realmente era hermoso. Besó su frente, luego su nariz para depositar un beso en sus labios. Necesitaba esos roces, más en ese momento en que había tomado la desición más dificil de su vida.

Yuuri fingió dormir desde que escuchó y olió al ruso cuando llegó. No quería otro encuentro incómodo como los anteriores, mucho menos ahora que estaban solos. Sintió como se acercó a él, sabía que lo miraba detenidamente, la respiración sobre su rostro hizo que su corazón se desbocara. Lo que más le sorprendió fueron los cálidos besos que empezaron en su frente y terminaron en sus labios. Descolocado por la emoción, se dejó llevar y pasó los brazos por detrás del cuello de Viktor. No le importaba si lo rechazaba en ese momento, sólo necesitaba sentir al ruso un poco.

-Yuuri –articuló el ruso intentando recobrar el aliento- ¿estabas despierto? Lo siento no debí...

-Está bien –murmuró- no te disculpes...

-Será mejor que me vaya a mi despacho...

-¡No! ¡No quiero! -lloró halando la manga de su camisa- perdóname... perdóname...

-No ¡Yuuri no te disculpes! -pidió Viktor- no es tu culpa, es mía, yo te orillé a eso...

-Viktor estoy confundido –sollozó y besó desesperadamente al ruso.

-No te hagas esto Yuuri, no necesitas hacer esto...

-Claro que lo necesito Viktor, te necesito –confesó abrazándose a su cuello.

El ojiazul no pudo negarse. Sin problemas lo alzó y se dirigió hacia su habitación, desde su último encuentro la resistencia de su alfa se había vuelto nula. Ambos necesitaban del otro. Siendo destinados el vivir bajo el mismo techo sin poder tocarse y dejarse guíar por su instinto era un martirio para ambos. En la cama del ruso ambos se dejaron hacer. Viktor maldecía por lo bajo el no poder tocar adecuadamente al Yuuri.

-Estoy loco ¿verdad? -preguntaba al aire al japonés- Viktor ¿qué demonios me hiciste?

El ruso no respondía, no necesitaba agregar frases que pudieran arruinar el momento que anhelaba desde hacía tiempo. Dejó que Yuuri tomara las riendas de la situación, en su estado no podría hacer mucho sin la ayuda de él. Seguía besándo a Viktor como si la vida se le fuera en ello, no sabía que más hacer en su situación. Era casto, de hecho su primer beso se lo había dado al ruso. Así que no sabía cómo debía seguir.

Viktor vio la confusión en los ojos del su omega. Sonrió derrotado, Yuuri estaba mal en todos los sentidos y era su culpa. Lo atrajo para acunarlo en sus brazos con la esperanza de tranquilizarlo un poco. Decidió que era todo por esa noche. No hablaban, simplemente se dedicaban a darse besos cada cierto tiempo hasta que el japonés cayó rendido. Miraba con tristeza al joven que se aferraba a él. Le había hecho demasiado daño sin realmente desearlo.

-Perdóname –susurró sobre sus negros cabellos y durmió.

Cuando despertó, lo hizo más tranquilo y por la falta de calidez de su acompañante. Lo buscó por la habitación no había nadie. De hecho, por los aromas del lugar, pudo darse cuenta que estaba sólo otra vez. Se dirigió a la cocina, quería un poco de café pero, antes de poder servirse un poco notó un pequeño paquete. Lo escrutó unos minutos hasta que vio su nombre en él. Sonrió, al parecer los detalles regresarían.

Sintió un alivio enorme al ver su contenido. Estaban su pasaporte, identificación, dinero en efectivo, las llaves del lugar y una carta. Esta última en el sobre decía: "Lo siento V.N." no se preocupó por leer el pensarlo dos veces, tomó las cosas. Buscó desesperado una mochila o algo dónde pudiera guardar sus documentos, unas cuantas mudas de ropa y ese caniche café que le había obsequiado el ruso. Salió desesperado del lugar.

-Viktor... Yuuri se fue – comentó al auricular un rubio que esperaba en un auto fuera del edificio.

-Síguelo y cerciórate que llegue sano y salvo.

-Está bien.

Yurio siguió de lejos al japonés, lo suficiente para no perderlo pero tampoco para que percibiera su aroma. Podía ver la anguistia del japonés. Miraba a todas direcciones, como si buscara algo que le indicara que todo eso era una trampa. En cuestión de horas el blondo junto a Otabek, confirmaron que el japonés había vuelto a su hogar sin problemas. Volvieron a la oficina, tenían ahora qué preocuparse por su jefe, en su estado, muy probable sería que sus enemigos quisieran atacarlo. Al llegar se toparon con un cuadro que jamás esperaron ver: Su jefe sumido en un mar de lágrimas junto a una botella de Vodka, murmuraba el nombre del nipón una y otra vez. Era verdad lo que había dicho, sin ese joven moriría, su jefe realmente moriría sin él. Por otro lado Yuuri miraba el peluche con nostalgia, no evitó que sus lágrimas cayeran, eran agridulces, algo le decía que tenía que volver pero no lo haría. Al fin era libre. Recordó la carta que venía en el paquete, decidió leerla:

 _No sé de qué otra forma demostrarte lo que siento por ti._

 _Así que por eso te libero. Tienes razón, no merezco amar._

 _¿quién en su sano juicio me amaría? Yuuri,te extrañaré._

 _Olvida este trago amargo y sé feliz._

 _Viktor Nikiforov._

Sintió como algo se rompió dentro de él. Tomaría las palabra del ruso y olvidaría todo ese tiempo. Viviría feliz con su familia, conocería algún buen alfa y formaría su hogar junto a él. Viktor, Yurio y Otabek pasarían a ser un muy mal sueño. Llegó a su destino, sorprendido pudo ver a su familia esperándolo en la puerta de aeropuerto, imaginó que Viktor se había encargado de ello. Sin evitarlo corrió hacia su madre. No mencionó nada del secuestro. Era verdad, su familia pensaba que estaba de viaje, uno muy largo. Al fin estaba en casa.

 **...**

 **¿Comentarios?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Custodiado:**

Yuuri intentaba seguir con su vida, no lo demostraba frente a su familia pero sentía miedo. Miedo a que todo se repitiera. La sensación de sentirse vigilado lo agobiaba a todas horas. Lo único que lograba calmarlo era ese peluche (que llevaba a todas partes) y las ropas que trajo consigo de rusia, su aroma era tranquilizante, el olor de Viktor seguía impregnado en ellas. Fue con su ex jefe, se disculpo por la forma tan repentina en la que dejó el trabajo, se había excusado con que había sido algo que surgió de imprevisto. No volvió a trabajar en el café. Ahora se dedicaba a ayudar a sus padres y hermana en el hotel familiar y sus ratos libres los pasaba en la pista de hielo.

-Yuuri –lo abordó su mamá- ¿necesitas hablar?

-No. Estoy bien –sonrió sin esmero- sólo estoy cansado.

-Cariño, espero que sea cierto ya que desde que volviste no has dejado de suspirar. Recuerda que cada suspiro son momentos de felicidad que dejamos ir.

-No te preocupes mamá, no es nada más que agotamiento.

No deseaba seguir con esa charla, abrazó a su madre y se retiró a su alcoba. Sentía que si tocaban las fibras correctas terminaría quebrándose; no quería contarles lo sucedido a su familia, ya había pasado el trago amargo, no había necesidad de preocuparlos. Una semana se convirtió en un mes, luego en dos y en tres. Ya estaba más relajado y el miedo a salir poco a poco se iba de su sistema, lo único que no podía ignorar era el sentirse observado todo el tiempo.

-¡Oh, vaya! -comentó un hombre rubio con una sonrisa ladina, se veía algo mayor- Qué lindo cerdito me recibe, le daré 10 puntos de 10 al hotel.

-¿Eh? -Yuuri lo miraba ofendido y por un instante Yurio apareció en su mente- disculpe ¿se le ofrece algo? ¿Tiene reservación?

-Oh, sí –sonrió coqueto- mi nombre es Christophe Gioacometti pero, para ti puedo ser quien quieras, tal vez Viktor o...

-¡¿Cómo dijo?!

-Que para ti, mi dulce cerdito puedo ser quien tú desees.

-¿Por qué dijo Viktor? -lo miraba nervioso.

-Fue el primer nombre que pensé ¿tiene alguna importancia? ¿Algún ex novio se llama así?

-N... no... ¡no! Di... disculpe no encuentro su... reservación, ¡permítame un momento, lo veré con el gerente! -Sin decir más salió corriendo en busca de su madre.

-Vaya, si que es bastante lindo –comentó divertido- lástima que es el destinado de ese ruso bobo.

Divertido se dedicó a esperar, era obvio que no vería a ese azabache por el resto del día. Sólo esperaba poder encontrárselo en el onsen. Podría ser el destinado de Viktor pero, cobraría sus servicios. Un precio justo sería al menos poder deleitarse con la vista que ese joven podría ofrecerle, al final su amigo y jefe no se molestaría si no se enteraba.

Yuuri decidió no salir de su cuarto el resto del día. Algo en ese nuevo inquilino lo trastornaba. Estaba seguro que jamás lo había visto pero algo en su sistema le decía que debía mantenerse alejado. Su madre intentó hacerlo ir a practicar patinaje no funcionaba. Mantenía entre sus brazos al caniche y miraba hacia el cajón donde tenía guardada la exhorbitante cantidad de dinero y la carta del ruso. No sabía que hacer en esos momentos donde todo lo sobrepasaba. Más ahora con ese cliente que le hacía temblar no había ayudado a mejorar su estrés.

Ya era entrada la madrugada, no podía dormir y necesitaba despejar su mente. Sin hacer mucho ruido se dirigió a la salida del hotel. Se había abrigado con ese saco rojo que Viktor escogió para él. Se regañaba por no saber que hacer con los sentimientos contradictorios hacia ese hombre. En la carta le pedía que se olvidara de todo, al parecer sería una promesa que no podría cumplir.

Yurio intentaba convencer a cierto ruso que probara bocado. Desde que el japonés se fue de su lado Viktor había caído en una depresión bastante agresiva. Siempre el platinado se había mantenido lo más alejado posible de la parte más sucia de su trabajo, los asesinatos. Usualmente contrataba a vándalos menores que en caso de ser atrapados podría dejar en prisión sin problema alguno. La partida de Yuuri lo había descolocado y toda la rabia contenida la descargaba encargándose personalmente de cometer los atracos. Su humor y apetito habían desaparecido, dedicándose al trabajo sucio el cien por ciento del tiempo, descuidando su integridad física en todos los sentidos.

-Viktor, por favor necesitas comer algo –rogaba- has estado "trabajando" sin parar por días, no duermes tampoco ¡Acaso quieres morir anciano!

-Parece que el único que quiere morir eres tú gatito –dijo apuntándole sin problema- te he dicho que no me interrumpas.

-¡Viktor! -quiso intervenir Otabek al ver a su destinado en problemas.

-Beka no te metas, este anciano está quedándose chiflado pero debe comer y descansar, así tenga que obligarlo.

No le importó tener el cañón de la pistola en su frente. Sin miedo y duda encajó una jeringa en la pierna del ruso mayor, la ventaja de su cansancio era que sus reflejos desde hacía días dejaron de ser los de siempre. De hecho aún se preguntaban cómo era posible que siguiera ileso aún. Viktor maldijo por lo bajo, pero en cuestión de segundos (debido a su debilidad) el medicamento que le administró hizo efecto rápido.

-Yura... Que sea la última vez que...

-Eres mi alfa y mi amante pero...

-Yura no me hagas obligarte a escuch...

-¡le debo mi vida a este hombre! haré lo que sea necesario para protegerlo, incluso de sí mismo o de ti, hasta hace unos meses era lo único que tenía en mi vida –dijo con la voz quebrada- no dejaré que se deje morir, nuestro trabajo apesta lo sé, pero él siempre ha cuidado que viva mi vida lo más normal posible. Si no entiendes eso Beka, deberás quitar la marca que hiciste. -limpiaba sus lágrimas, la preocupación lo mataba, Otabek guardó silencio- Llama a Yakov, yo intentaré comunicarme con Chris –avisó- ese maldito suizo, desde hace semanas debió darnos alguna información del cerdo.

Desde que salió de casa Yuuri sentía una opresión en el pecho. Su omega lloraba más de lo normal. Sabía que muy en el fondo que algo le pasaba al ruso. ¿Qué pasaría si volviera? ¿Viktor estaría feliz? Y lo más ¿él estaría feliz de verlo de nuevo? Realmente ese hombre loco se desvivió por él y lo dejó libre para demostrar que lo... ¿amaba?

-Vaya, vaya qué lindo cerdito, además hueles delicioso –habló alguien detrás de él- no sabes que es malo para un omega estar en un lugar tan solitario a esta hora...

-¿Qué? -Yuuri dirigió su mirada a su interlocutor, vio a ese huesped extraño- s...s...sí, tiene razón, será mejor que regrese a casa...

-¿Tan pronto? nos acabamos de encontrar pequeño –dijo atrapándolo antes de que huyera- porqué no me das un pequeño paseo nocturno.

-Déjeme ir... no me toque –se soltó del agarre.

-Vamos, no seas tímido, soy un alfa sin omega y tú un omega sin alfa, ¿deberíamos...?

-Estás equivocado yo tengo un alfa...

-¿en serio? ¿Y dónde está tu marca? ¿será que sólo te usó y se fue? Si es así, a mí no me importaría marcarte y tener cachorritos contigo, serían unas crías hermosas.

-No te atrevas a decir esas cosas de él –riñó- si quieres... se.. seguir con vida no... te metas... con... conmigo ¡Mi alfa es el lider más poderoso de la mafia rusa! - amenazó.

-Oh ¿en serio? Entonces yo soy su mejor amigo... no tienes que inventarte excusas y vamos a divertirnos, no seas tan pueril, puedo hacer que saques todo tu "eros" escondido...

Chris lo acorraló en una parte obscura del lugar. Jugaba con su cabello y cuello, Yuuri no emitía sonidos. El recuerdo de su pasado intento de violación lo paralizó. Se sentía igual de acorralado como esa vez. La única diferencia es que Viktor no aparecería para rescatarlo. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, no podía evitar decir el nombre de Viktor en susurros, como si eso lo fuera a salvar.

-Entonces se llama Viktor –sonrió ante los susurros- bueno dejame decirte que Viktor no... -se detuvo el rubio de repente, su celular vibraba. Contestó sin soltar el brazo de Yuuri para que no escapara- ¿Diga? ¡Oh, oh, oh! No te molestes gatito, yo debería estar molesto me interumpiste en la parte divertida... No, no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de vacacionar un poco con Masumi –renegó- sí, aquí está conmigo... sí está bien, sólo un poco asustado por la broma qué le hice... nada, nada, puede que haya tocado un poco pero... no me grites –sonrió al azabache que lo miraba confundido- sí, está que se muere por volver a verlo... ¿quieres hablar con él? Está bien, Yuuri te hablan.

-¿Qué? -tomó el teléfono sin entender- ¿h..hola..? ¡Yurio! ¿Qué está sucediento aquí...?-quiso reclamar pero le fue imposible- ¿Viktor está mal? ¿qué regrese? ¿acaso estás loco?

Yurio había hecho al menos unas treinta llamadas al celular del suizo. Entendía que ya era muy entrada la madrugada en Japón pero, ese inepto no había ido a descansar, sino a ver como estaba Yuuri. Necesitaba que ese cerdo idiota volviera para que su jefe regresara a la normalidad. Ya había perdido a su abuelo, no perdería a Viktor, Otabek estaba con él pero ese viejo risueño era parte importante de su vida y no soportaría perderlo. Por ello envió a Chris para comprobar que estaba bien el azabache. Si Yuuri sufría igual que Viktor lo haría volver, si no tendría que hacer entrar en razón al calvo que tenía como tutor legal.

-¡Cerdo! ¡Será mejor que vuelvas por tu propia voluntad! -ordenó- Sino yo mismo iré por tí y no te dejaré ver la luz del día –sintió como su voz comenzaba a quebrarse- era cierto lo que el idiota decía... si no estás cerca prefiere morir... no quiero que muera... el te ama... sé que estás confundido pero, tú también lo quieres ¿verdad? -en ese instante el joven no contuvo su llanto- no dejes que siga haciendo tonterías... -No pudo seguir...

-Yuuri, sé que es raro –tomó el teléfono Otabek- y entenderemos si no quieres volver, no te obligaremos a nada pero si sientes algo de afecto por Viktor regresa, podemos empezar de cero o al menos intentarlo –pidió el kazajo- esperaremos tu respuesta con Christophe...

 **...**

 **¿Comentarios?**

 **Disculpen si no respondo algunos de los reviews pero, los leo todos casi en cuanto los escriben (cuando tienes sincronizado el cel con tus apps :B)**

 **¿Son mis nervios o pasó demasiado rápido todo en este capítulo?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Querido:**

Yuuri dejó a Chris en ese lugar. Necesitaba ordenar sus ideas. Corrió a su hogar y luego a su habitación. Sopresa fue encontrar a su madre esperándolo en su alcoba. La mujer tenía un semblante preocupado que de inmediato cambio a uno sonriente y relajado. En silencio hizo un ademán para que su hijo se sentara junto a ella en la cama. No lo pensó demasiado y obedeció la orden muda de su progenitora.

-¿Hay algo que deba saber?

-Mamá, yo... no esstuve de vacaciones todo este tiempo, a mí me secuestraron unos yakuzas y me ofrecieron como regalo a un lider de la mafia rusa –las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos- no sé realmente cuánto me tuvieron en cautiverio, sólo sé que estuve alrededor de 4 meses en Rusia. Viktor Nikiforov es el nombre del que fue mi dueño, quien resultó ser mi alfa destinado.

-¿Te obligó a algo? ¿Te lastimó? ¿cómo te trataron todos esos mafiosos?

-Nadie me lastimó u obligó a algo. Mientras estuve en Japón, me mantuvieron en una celda. Ya en Rusia Viktor se encargó de consentirme y cuidarme –sonrió apesadumbrado- incluso se fracturó todos sus dedos de las manos como una forma de calmar su instinto cuando pasé mi celo...

-Vicchan parece una buena persona...

-Mamá ¿cómo puede ser alguien bueno si es el lider de una organización de mafiosos? ¿Realmente podrías creer que es alguien bueno? No sé que pensar pero, no es correcto sentir lo que siento por él. Me tuvo cautivo, así jamás me haya lastimado. Aún sigo pensando en porqué me liberó.

-No sé qué pensar sobre su trabajo, ni qué fue lo que lo llevó a dedicarse a ello pero, Vicchan es una buena persona –sonrió enternecida- Cuando desapareciste, nos estábamo volviendo locos. Esos Yakuzas que te capturaron, después de casi 3 semanas de búsqueda nos mandaron cartas de rescate. Querían que les cediéramos el Onsen a cambio de tu libertad. Estábamos desesperados, te queríamos con nosotros. Ese tiempo llegó al hotel un extrajero de cabello plateado y ojos azules, no estábamos de ánimos para recibir a nadie pero, él nos prometió que si lo hospedábamos nos daría informción sobre ti. Accedimos por la desesperación. Ese hombre se presentó como Viktor Nikiforov el lider de la más grande mafia Rusa y nos dijo que esos yakuzas sólo querían extorcionarnos ya que tú estabas en su poder –sintió como su madre se estremecía sólo por recordar- no le creímos inmediatamente, tuvo que eforzarse mucho para que le dieramos el beneficio de la duda. Después de confirmarnos qué realmente estabas en Rusia, nos pidió que tuviéramos paciencia, ya que primero tendría que encargarse de esos hombres. En cuestión de días, nos aseguró que no tendríamos que preocuparnos de nuevo pero, que no podías volver, no por el momento. Nos enteramos que eran destinados y él nos aseguró que moriría sin ti. Prometió cuidarte y mantenernos al tanto de ti. Cumplió lo dicho, nos mandaba fotos tuyas a veces te mirabas triste, supongo que es obvio al sentirte atrapado pero, otras tenías una sonrisa radiante. Cuando volviste, él nos avisó que te esperáramos en el aeropuerto y nos prometió que no volvería a aparecerse en nuestras vidas. Después de eso no volvimos a saber nada de él.

-Ustedes lo sabían...

-Necesitábamos que tú nos lo dijeras. Queríamos saber qué tan desesperado estabas por olvidar ese pasaje de tu vida.

-mamá porqué no llamaron a la policía...

-No planeo justificar que Viktor pasiva o agresivamente te haya retenido contra tu voluntad, no debíamos traicionar su apoyo. Él nos ayudó en el momento que más desesperados estábamos, nos dio una esperanza de volverte a ver, tal vez el mismo quería regresarte ya cuando tú lo aceptaras, por más ilógico que suene, creo que tenía la esperanza de que te enamoraras de él.

-¿Podrías dejarme sólo por favor?

-Claro, ya es tarde... -intentó besar la frente de su hijo más se negó- si me pides opinión: Viktor es sin lugar a dudas una buena persona. Su trabajo es totalmente inadecuado para él pero, no puedes juzgarlo sin saber cómo fue lleguó a ese mundo.

Su madre no dijo nada más. Yuuri volvió a llorar desconsolado aunque no entendía la razón de su llanto. ¿Estaba enojado con su familia por no llamar a la policía? Sí, mil veces sí. No sabía si realmente hubieran podido haber hecho algo los agentes policiacos en su caso pero al menos notificarlo. Lo dejaron a la merced de ese alfa que de una u otra manera los extorcionó también. Su madre creía que era una buena persona, eso debía incluir a su hermana y padre. Estaba confundido, mucho. ¿qué debía hacer? Dejar que Viktor se autodestruyera o volver con él para ver si de una buena vez ese vacío en su pecho se llenaba al tener al alfa a su lado.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, de un momento a otro ya era de día. Ya no pensaba, sólo dejaba que las ideas rondaran su cabeza sin rumbo. Escuchó como tocaron la puerta de su habitación, no era su madre o hermana, el aroma que se colaba por las pequeñas abertura era el de ese nuevo huesped, ese que casi lo viola hacía unas horas. No pretendía atender, ignoró el insesante golpeteo hasta que un ruido sordo le indicó que alguien había entrado por la fuerza a su alcoba. Miró a Chris sorprendido. El rubio parecía desesperado. Sin miramientos se acercó hasta a él.

-Será mejor que regresemos ya... -ordenó- Vitya está cada vez peor, si sigue así morirá.

-No me interesa lo que le pase a ese mafioso.

-¿No? ¿Tienes idea de todo lo que pudo haber hecho contigo?

-Es su problema si no supo sacarme... -el blondo lo golpeó.

-No dejaré que mi mejor amigo muera por un omega tan insignificante como tú. No entiendo como Yuri y Otabek pueden apreciarte, mucho menos Viktor. -Yuuri tocaba el lugar que había golpeado su interlocutor- no estamos en el negocio por gusto, mucho menos Viktor pero no intentas comprender nada, sólo juzgas porque es más fácil que aceptar que ese hombre que te protegió a tí y a tu familia...

-¡BASTA! ¿cuál es el afán de...? ¿por qué...? ¿sabes lo injusto que esto es? Enamórate de tu captor y dime si essencillo aceptar qué no estás enfermo.

-Es tan enfermo como enamorarte de tu víctima y frácturarte todos los dedos de tus manos para no hacerle daño –aseveró- la única diferencia es que tú no entiendes, que quien te secuestró no fue Vitya sino esos mafiosos japoneses de poca monta. Mi mejor amigo te acogió, cuando se dio cuenta que no corrías peligro y se convenció de que jamás te enamorarías de él decidió dejarte ir.

-¿por qué insisten en hacerme quedar como el malo de la historia?

-Porque Viktor será el lider de la mafia pero, él jamás daña sin motivo, tiene que tener una buena justificación además de una buena suma de dinero. Tanto que ese efectivo que guardas en tu cajón junto a la carta de despedida, no alcanza ni para maltratar la uña de una víctima –Yuuri lo miró sorprendido, por lo visto lo había investigado- por cierto Yuri me pidió que te mostrara esto, espera que al verlo decidas volver...

Atrapó el celular del rubio. Con desconfianza lo revisó. Sólo vio una imagen de Viktor sedado y conectado a sondas y sueros. Sus manos estaban amarradas, lo que podía vislumbrar del rostro del alfa, no era ni la sombra de lo que alguna vez fue. Algo terminó de romperse dentro de él. Sí estaba loco por siquiera pensar en lo que haría. Tomó su chaqueta roja, sus papeles y el dinero. Dejó a Chris en su habitación. Ni siquiera respondió a sus padres cuando le preguntaron qué era lo que le sucedía. Sólo se dirigió al aeropuerto, necesitaba llegar lo más rápido posible a Rusia.

-Sra. Hiroko –le habló cuando estuvo en la recepción del lugar- sé que es mucho abusar pero podría cambiarme de habitación, mi pareja pasará unos días en el onsen y queremos disfrutar un poco antes de volver a Rusia. Por cierto volvió a Rusia, ahora esperemos que no haga ningna tontería.

-Suele ser bastante nervioso, paranoico y desconfiado pero mi Yuuri, pronto verá que Vitya es bueno.

-Usted conoce a su hijo. Aunque yo diría que es terco –sonrió- realmente disculpe que hayamos tenido que involucrarlos en nuestro mundo...

-Creo en el destino, esos dos de una u otra manera iban a encontrarse y de igual forma hubiéramos terminado igual. No pretendo cuestionar el porqué pero, creo que deberían cambiar de profesión.

-Ojalá fuera tan fácil –suspiró- saldré un rato, cuando regrese llegaré con mi novio.

Yuuri después de muchas horas de espera en el aeropuerto, iba de nuevo al lugar donde estuvo cautivo. Necesitaba verlo, así fuera golpearlo y regañarlo. Era un alfa por el amor de Dios, Viktor Nikiforov podía intuir que era uno de los más cotizados de su país. Era inadmisible el estado en el que se encontrara ¿quería morir por un omega que lo despreciaba? Él mismo se encargaría de eso en ese momento estaba muy enojado. Realmente era un inútil ese hombre que se decía la persona más poderosa de Rusia.

 **...**

 **¿Comentarios?**

 **Disculpen si no respondo algunos de los reviews pero, los leo todos casi en cuanto los escriben Perdón estuve varios días sin Internet. Acabo de terminarlo**

 **¡si ven horrores me avisan!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Desquisiado.**

No sabía qué demonios hacía en ese lugar otra vez. Miraba el edificio donde estuvo cautivo una y otra vez. Incluso el portero le había hecho un ligero comentario sobre lo favorable de su regreso, intuía que él también había sido víctima del cambio de Viktor. Intentaba armarse de valor para entrar y corroborar el estado del alfa que meses atrás había abandonado.

-Si pretendes quedarte aquí, no debiste regresar –escuchó tras de sí- Yuuri, Viktor no se encuentra aquí. Yakov lo mantiene en su consultorio.

-Beka... ¿cómo sabes que...?

-Te estábamos esperando desde que Giacometti nos avisó de tu regreso. Tengo que llevarte con Yakov, Viktor te necesita pero antes de eso necesito que seas sincero conmigo ¿por qué volviste?

-No lo sé, cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en el avión.

-Nuestro jefe está grave. Su cordura se ha perdido. Está completamente dominado por su alfa. Intentamos calmarlo con omegas sustitutos –el japonés sintió un pinchanzo en su pecho- pero no los aceptó. Está en celo pero sólo te quiere a ti...

-Me estás diciendo que en cuanto él me vea probablemente abuse de mí.

-No, si volviste fue por que sientes algo por nuestro jefe –apúntó- pero, no puedo obligarte a que te dejes tomar por él. Eso tiene que ser por tu propia voluntad y si aun al saberlo quieres ver a Viktor entenderé que estás consciente de lo que pasará, si no, te recomiendo que vuelvas por dónde viniste.

-¿Puedo pensarlo un día? ¿Podría ver a Yurio? -cuestionó cabizbajo.

-Él está esperándote en el departamento del jefe, no lo alteres ha estado demasiado sensible por la situación. Así que será mejor que no lo lastimes sino, yo mismo te llevaré con Viktor así no lo quieras.

Era raro ver a Otabek así de agresivo. Yuuri asintió y se decidió a ir al que fue su prisión en meses pasados. Yurio lo esperaba en el pasillo. Desde lejos pudo ver lo demacrado de su lozano rostro. En cuanto el rubio notó su presencia, se avalanzó hacia el mayor y se deshizo en lágrimas. Realmente la situación estaba muy mal para que ese arisco y rebelde joven mostrara tal fragilidad. Lo abrazó y esperaba que eso pudiera reconfortarlo un poco. Dejó que derramara las lágrimas necesarias antes de separarse para entrar al fin al lugar.

Nada y todo había cambiado. El aroma del alfa era demasiado denso en el lugar, debía decir apabullante. No entedía como Yuri lo soportaba. Inspeccionaba el lugar. Comenzó a vislumbrar los cambios: marcas de golpes, algunas cosas rotas por el lugar. Algunas partes a pesar de querer cubrir lo que había pasado, relvelaban rastros de peleas e incluso marcas de balas en las paredes. Miraba asustado al más joven que sólo asentía a la muda cuestión del azabache: Viktor había hecho todo eso e incluso más. Subió las escaleras directamente fue a "su" habitación. Parecía que alguien se había encargado de destrozar cada uno de los regalos que había dejado abandonados, así como la ropa que se encontraba regada por la cama. Supo que también el ruso se había encargado de ello, muy probablemente por despecho pero, aún así buscaba consolarse con el ahora nulo aroma de sus prendas.

-Ahora lo mantenemos sedado la mayor parte del tiempo –dijo al fin el rubio.

-Hemos recibido un sin fin de ataques, las demás mafías de poca monta han intentado deshacerse del él. Hemos podido protegerlo de ellos mas, no de él mismo. Se está dejando morir. Quiere desesperadamente...

-¿Quién se está haciendo cargo de sus labores?

-Beka y yo. Al final soy yo quien mejor conoce los movimientos de Viktor y Otabek me ayuda.

-¿Quién lo está cuidando?

-Yakov se ha hecho cargo de él desde hace un mes. Usualmente ese anciano gruñón, logra contenerlo pero tiene al menos una semana que su jucio está totalmente nublado. Cuando está despierto, es agresivo, realmente es la primera vez que veo algo así en un alfa. Definitivamente, lo admitas o no su lazo es demasiado fuerte, aún sin estar realmente juntos o eso quiso explicarme Yakov para justificar el estado del calvo.

-Yuri, antes de decidir una u otra cosa... ayúdame a cocinar ¿sí?

-¿Qué? ¿en serio quieres? ¿Estás bromenando?

-Sólo ayúdame –ordenó.

Salieron al súpermercado. Iban en silencio. Compraron lo necesario para preparar el platillo favorito de esos tres mafiosos: Katsudon. Yurio cada vez se enojaba más con la aparente parsimonia del japonés pero lo obedecía, algo le indicaba que tenía que hacerlo. Al volver al hogar del ruso el silencio seguía, sólo cruzaban palabra cuando el mayor le pedía al joven que lavara, cortara o guardara algo y éste acataba sin renegar. Cuando estuvo listo Yuuri sirvió dos platos: uno para el rubio y otro para él.

-No tengo...

-Come, puedo ver a kilómetros de distancia que no has probado bocado en días y tu alfa idiota es demasiado permisivo contigo, además que él está igual de demacrado que tú.

-Eres raro... -tomó el tenedor que le ofreció el nipón y comenzó a comer- realmente extrañaba tu comida –comentó con lágrimas en los ojos- pero ¿qué pretendes con esto?

-Conoces bien a Viktor ¿no es así? -el otro sólo asintió- cuéntame como es que llegó a ser lo que es...

-¿Realmente es importante saber eso? El pasado es el pasado –comentó dejando su comida a un lado.

-lo es para mí...

Yuri accedió. No era nada complicada la historia del ruso. Viktor venía de una dinastía de mafiosos. Había sido el único hijo de sus padres, además de ser el nieto que aun quedaba vivo a la fecha de la muerte de su padre. Había conseguido el poder a la edad de catorce años. El abuelo de Yuri fue la mano de derecha del de Viktor y del padre del platinado, por eso se conocían, también llegó a ser la del ruso; aunque el anciano plisetsky para cuando Viktor asumió el cargo ya estaba retirado y se dedicaba a un pequeño negocio. Como intercambio el mayor aconsejaba al joven ruso y éste lo protegía de los peligros. Realmente había sido obligado a crecer en ese mundo. Desde que tenía memoria Yuri siempre había visto a Viktor como un soñador bobo y aunque odiara decirlo admiraba al mayor. Jamás supo a lo que realmente quería dedicarse aunque podía intuir que era al patinaje sobre hielo debido a su gran afición al deporte. También sabía que no era un tipo corriente y buscaría alejarse lo más que pudiera de sus antecesores, por ello comenzó metiéndose poco a poco en la política, valiéndose de su porte y la posión de su apellido. Investigaba los casos controversiales de los mandatarios, corroboraba historias y si le convenían ofrecía su silencio a cambio de gratificaciones y muchos otros beneficios. Al ser los Nikiforov una de las más reconocidas dinastías de mafiosos, nadie se atrevía a meterse con ellos y los buscaban como aliados.

Cuando Viktor tenía dieciocho años, ya manejaba a la mitad de los dirigentes rusos. Él no quería ser otro traficante de armas como su abuelo o uno de drogas y trata de blancas como su padre, eran oficios bastante corrientes que las mafías menores podían manejar y aún así el salía beneficiado al recibir las contribuciones mensuales de cada una por permitirles "laborar" sin problemas. El ruso evitaba llenarse las manos de sangre pero cuando era necesario contrataba a alguien que hiciera el trabajo, así él no se ensuciaba directamente, recibía las recompensas y si el trabajador era un matón cualquiera o molesto, se encargaba de dejar todos los rastros para que la policía lo capturara. A sus veintes se había convertido en el rey negro de rusia, el matón de la política del país. Tenía inmunidad incluso internacional y no tenía que forjarse una fachada como sus familiares. Era un trabajador "especial" del gobierno. Otabek, Chris y los demás miembros de la organización, eran rescates de las mafias menores. A veces se daba el lujo de visitar a sus "acogidos" y si observaba algún talento desperdiciado lo adoptaba para pulirlo y hacerlo brillar como era debido. El blondo era él unico miembro del gremio que había entrado por su propia voluntad, ya que ni el ruso había aceptado su cargo al principio.

-Yurio ¿esa es la verdad? -cuestionó cuando terminó de hablar.

-A veces quisiera que no, tal vez así mi abuelo siguiera vivo.

-Claro, sería una posibiblidad –argumentó apenado al ver la tristeza en el rostro del menor- Yurio... lleva el resto del Katsudon a Otabek y pídele que traigan a Viktor de regreso –pidió- quiero que lo traigan esposado y amordazado yo me encargaré de soltarlo luego de que despierte...

-Cerdo... ¿en serio tú..?

-Ni si quiera yo sé qué es lo que hago, sólo necesito ver a ese idiota, así sea una vez antes de volver a escapar, necesito confirmarme que lo que siento por él es una confusión... prometo no dañarlo más de lo que ya está, ni irme sin decir adios, también quiero un teléfono con tu número y el de Beka.

-Está bien pero, si dejas peor de loco al calvo yo mismo me encargaré de ti.

Yuuri subió a la habitación de Viktor, seguía tal y como la había dejado el día que se fue. Se recostó en la cama llenándose más del aroma del Alfa. Tenía miedo de lo que podría pasar pero a esas alturas del juego, necesitaba cerrar o abrir esa etapa de su vida que no dejaba de atormentarlo.

 **...**

 **¡Chan, Chan, Chan!**

 **Momento de tensión para que empiece algo... no sé qué decir espero que les guste el capítulo, realmente si ven horrores me dicen ya que acabo terminar de escribirlo y lo publiqué a la brava, sin ninguna revisión, que valiente soy D:!**

 **Los comentarios siempre son bien recibidos y me hacen feliz, a veces se me pasa responderlos pero los leo todos 3**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ultrajado.**

El japonés no daba crédito a lo que veía. El ruso estaba peor de lo que podía verse en la foto que Chris le había mostrado. Tenía mallugadoras y rasguños por todo su cuerpo, no era que fuera fornido pero sí esbelto y tonificado, en esos momentos se encontraba famélico, lo que una vez fue su lechosa tez parecía algo opaco y sin brillo. Era una imagen dolorosa para cualquiera que lo hubiera concido de antes. Sabía que de alguna u otra forma era su culpa el estado de su destinado. Realmente él no había sufrido su separación como pensaba.

-Lo siento Viktor -susurró, retirando las esposas de sus muñecas-realmente no quería que esto te pasara. Quería que olvidaras que nos conocíamos y cada uno seguir con nuestras vidas.

Viktor se encontraba sedado. Con cuidado comenzó a realizar las curaciones que Yakov pidió que le hicierán, algunas heridas como las de sus muñecas y tobillos eran graves debido al roce de las esposas y grilletes pero, en su momento fue una medida necesaria para evitar que alguien o él propio platinado saliera lastimado. Después de cambiar los vendajes y realizar las curaciones correspondientes Yuuri recordó que debía hablar con su madre. Simplemente había salido desesperado de su hogar, esperaba que al menos ese rubio pervertido hubiera notificado algo a su familia. Habló poco con su mamá,realmente no sabía qué decirle en ese momento, simplemente le notificó que se encontraba sano y salvo, que no debía preocuparse.

Viktor tardó en despertar al menos 3 días, los cuales el japonés cuidó con esmero al ruso. Otabek y Yuri lo visitaban todos los días, temían que el ojiazul depertara y lastimara al nipón en su desesperación instintiva. Cuando Viktor abrió sus ojos, lo hizo por ese aroma a flores que conocía perfectamente y al sentir un bulto junto a él en la cama. Dirigió su mirada hacía su acompañante, Yuuri dormía junto a él, eso debía ser uno de sus tantos sueños. Era imposible que su japonés estuviera ahí. Intentaba mantener la cordura y no lanzarse sobre su alucinación. Pasó sus manos por su rostroi ntentando recobrar un poco de su sentido de la realidad pero ese olor y la calidez del cuerpo junto a él no le permitía volver a sus cabales.

-¿Viktor?-Yuuri despertó al sentir el movimiento- ¿te encuentras bien?¿necesitas algo? -se incorporó para tocar su frente y corroborar su temperatura- La fiebre al fin...

Yuuri no pudo continuar Viktor se había abalanzado sobre él. Las pupilas del ojiazul estaban dilatadas al extremo. Entendió que el instinto del alfa había ganado y necesitaba a su presa. El cuerpo del azabache comenzó a temblar sin poder evitarlo, no dejaba de ver el rostro del ruso quien lo escrutaba de arriba a abajo, podía ver claramente sus colmillos listos para marcarlo como suyo. Era verdad lo que le habían dicho Beka y Yuri, el ruso era ahora un animal necesitado. Lamía su cuello, lo olfateaba y dejaba pequeñas mordidas en su clavícula. El pelinegro escuchaba los ligeros gruñidos del platinado, pudo darse cuenta que incluso dentro de su arrebato, buscaba protegerlo.

-Viktor...-acarició su rostro- realmente estoy aquí y no planeo dejarte...

-Yuu...Yuuri ¿por... qué?

-No eres el único que iba a morir si no estábamos juntos –sonrió...

Viktor no pudo más, aún con su debilidad la fuerza que poseía era inmensa, sobrepasaba la del japonés quien se dejó hacer por el ruso. Sentía como sus ropas eras desgarradas una tras otra hasta quedar completamente desnudo. No movía ni un músculo, sabía que eso podría pasar pero tenía la esperanza de que el peliplata no estuviera dominado por su alfa al cien por ciento.

Sentía la lengua y los colmillos del ruso acariciar su cuerpo de una manera desesperada. Parecía como si deseara comérselo en la menor cantidad de bocados que le fuera posible. Estaba aterrado y sabía que su aroma lo delataba mas lejos de amedrentar al mayor, éste se exitaba más. Jamás pensó que de esa forma perdería su castidad. Realmente jamás pensó perderla, había jurado no entregarse a nadie después de su amor no correspondido por una amiga de la infancia.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro al sentir como el miembro del platinado presionaba su entrada. No estaba preparado y Viktor no parecía tener las intenciones de perder más el tiempo. Las uñas del mayor se encajaban en los muslo del japonés quien sollozaba quedito, había entendido ya, que el hacer notorias sus quejas era un afrodisiaco para esa parte animal que dominaba al Ruso. De un momento a otro se encontraba en cuatro sobre la cama, con el ojiazul lamiendo su nuca donde encajaría sus colmillos y con la punta del pene delpeligris forzando su entrada. Se sintió desfallecer del dolor que le causó la intromisión. Con cada embestida intentaba recuperar un poco el aliento pero, al parecer Viktor tenía otros planes.

Perdió la noción del tiempo, después de la tercera vez, no sabía cuántas veces el ruso lo había hecho suyo. Aunque poco a poco Viktor regresaba en sí, sin embargo, el cuerpo de Yuuri ya estaba demasiado dañado para cuando el ruso recuperó totalmente su conciencia. Yuuri desde hacía tiempo que había perdido la conciencia, ni siquiera se había preocupado por marcarlo al final, simplemente se había enfocado a desfogar toda la frustración que almacenaba su cuerpo.

-¿Yuuri?-intentó despertalo- Yuuri...

 **...**

 **¡Disculpen la tardanza!**

 **He estado demasiado ocupada ¡lo siento!**

 **¡Demasiado corto lo sé! Disculpen no soy buena con el hard así que mejor me remito a dejarselos a la imaginación (mucho menos cuando es así de feito)prometo actualización pronto!**

 **¡Gracias por sus Reviews!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Consolado.**

Cuando Yuuri despertó se encontraba una habitación blanca. Un ligero "bit"se escuchaba cada ciertos segundos. Su cuerpo dolía , especialmentela parte baja de él. Intentó recordar como había llegado hasta ahí pero sus últimas imágenes eran del respaldo de la cama en la casa de Viktor y los gemidos del ruso mientras se encargaba de destrozarlo. Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, entendía que ese ser que lo había violado no era su Viktor pero no por eso dejaba de dolerle la manera en la que perdió su castidad. Sin embargo aunque su mente tiritaba de miedo por el acto tan violento que había vivido, su omega interno parecía estar bastante satisfecho.

Escuchó como la puerta se abrió, no le importó que lo vieran llorar aunque hubiera deseado no podía parar de hacerlo. Sólo se abrazó a sí mismo de manera instintiva. La persona que entró se acercaba con cautela al japonés, no quería asustarlo más de lo que ya estaba. Yuuri sintió como la persona tomó asiento junto a él y suspiraba con una mezcla de cansancio, alivió y tristeza.

-Cerdo ¿cuándo dejarán de comportarse como adolescentes? Se supone que ese soy yo –reclamó una conocida voz para él.

-Yu... Yurio...-no pudo decir más estaba destrozado.

-Ya, ya pasó –decía el rubio abrazándolo- Lamento no saber qué decir, estoy enojado. Beka y yo debímos llegar antes. Ese maldito vejestorio frustrado perdió completamente la razón. Te hizo algo horrible, no se lo perdonaré.

-Viktor –susurró- ¿cómo... está él?

-No cabe duda que eres un masoquista. Está bien, casi lo mato en ese momento, lo encontramos histérico cuando llegamos a su departamento ese día –miró la cara de confusión de Yuuri- Sí, ese día, llevas una semana dormido bella durmiente. Recuperó la cordura luego de "eso" pero en su momento la sóla idea de haberte lastimado, hizo mella en él, te abrazaba desesperado como si quisiera protegerte de todos, cuando del único que debía hacerlo era de él mismo. Otabek tuvo que inmovilizarlo para poder arrebatarte de él y traerte aquí, él también estuvo hospitalizado, tenían que atender sus heridas y desnutrición pero, salió hace unos días.

-¿Dónde está él?

-En la oficina, de alguna manera ya está en condiciones para volver a trabajar. Además, Otabek y Yakov lo han mantenido lejos de ti. Por lo menos hasta que tú estés lo suficientemente seguro de querer verlo, ya que incluso dormido entrabas en pánico cuando intentaba acercarse.

-¿Me marcó? -Cuestionó, al tocar su cuello no sentía nada.

-No, el idiota aun cuando te hizo lo que hizo no te marcó, sólo se dedico a usarte como una...

-Muñeca sexual –terminó la frase- pero me alivia que no lo haya hecho, hubiera sido el doble de humillante que mi destinado fuera el que en algún momento me tuvo secuestrado y quien me marcara mientras abusaba de mí.

-Creo que tienes razón en eso –suspiró cansado- se supone que ustedes deberían cuidar de mí ¿no era su bebé? -recordó el juego familiar que estilaban durante el confinamiento del azabache- bastante es que tengo una familia homoparental para que sigan causando traumas en mi inocente mente –reclamó.

-Lo siento, tienes unos padres algo inestables –siguió la corriente al ruso.

-Por cierto "papá" me pidió que te dijera que si quieres irte de su vida otra vez lo entendería –comentó cabizbajo- promete que no volverá a perder la cabeza como esta vez, de alguna manera entendió lo peligroso que es para ti, y todo lo que te puede llegar a lastimar pero... sé que es difícil e injusto que te lo pida, por favor no lo dejes, sé que está vez no lo soportará si te vas de su vida.

-Yurio... Volví no sólo por él, también por ti y Beka –acarició su cabello- Todavía dudo de lo que siento por Viktor y volví, aun cuando sabía lo que podía pasar. Estoy dolido y asustado, mucho, la sola idea de volver a pasar por lo mismo me paraliza. En ese momento él no era nuestro Viktor, era un animal desesperado que hasta cierto punto yo fui el causante de que ese idiota llegara a ese grado de inestabilidad. Si hubiera estado en su sano jucio muy seguramente tendría sus dedos fracturados de nuevo. Él es una buena persona, idiota y caprichoso pero es bueno. Mi cuerpo y mente tardarán en aceptarlo de nuevo y yo estoy dispuesto a poner de mi parte también, al fin y al cabo yo también moriré si pierdo a Viktor nuevamente –sonrió cálido.

-Son un par de idiotas.

El blondo no se despegó de él en ningún momento. Charlaron y cuando el azabache necesitaba llorar el menor lo consolaba. Era inevitable que los recuerdos se agolparan en su mente a ratos. Recibió las atenciones necesarias de los médicos, al parecer era cuestión de días para que pudiera salir del hospital.

Ambos dormían cuando Otabek hizo acto de presencia en la habitación del japonés. Con cuidado despertó a ambos y le entregó a Yuuri un ramo de flores junto a un caniche de peluche. Supo de inmediato el nipón que era un presente de Viktor. De hecho podía olerlo, se encontraba afuera del cuarto. Su cuerpo se crispó y por poco tiene un ataque de pánico que fue calmado por el Kazajo.

-Yuuri, Viktor me pidió que leyeras esto –comentó para distraerlo-necesita una respuesta.

Tomó el papel que Otabek le ofreció, asintió y leyó la nota: "¿cómo te sientes? Me alegra saber que despertaste, respóndeme con una nota" era lo único que decía. Si el tenía miedo, por el aroma que comenzaba a impregnar el lugar, el ruso mayor estaba aterrado. Sonrió apesadumbrado y le pidió a los jóvenes que salieran del lugar un momento mientras él intentaba responder directamente a Viktor.

-Con permiso ¿Puedo pasar? –Asintió sin verlo cuando el ruso le habló- Yuuri...

-¡Quédate ahí! - gritó asustado, iba a ser más difícil de lo que imaginó- P... per... perdón, sólo cierra la puerta y quédate ahí, no te acerques más –rogó.

-como tú digas Yuuri... ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Adolorido–no queria hacer contacto visual.

-Lo siento, no sé en que...

-Entiendo, no lo acepto pero lo entiendo, sólo te agradezco que no me marcaras –el ruso sólo agachó la cabeza apenado- No tienes que sentirte mal, hasta cierto punto fue mi culpa que...

-¡No! No dejaré que te culpes por esto, soy débil y dejé que la tristeza me dominara, no pude seguir adelante cuando fui yo quien te pidio quelo hicieras...

-Viktor... yo también estaba muriendo poco a poco –confesó sin verlo- pero tenía que agradecer mi libertad y eso lo haría intentándo tomar tus palabras.

-Al menos tú intentaste hacerme caso –sonrió apenado.

-¿Cómo siguen tus manos? ¿Tu cuerpo ya está mejor? ¿Has comido adecuadamente?

-Aun tengo que ir a terapia para recuperar el movimiento en mis manos. Mi cuerpo se está recuperándo rápidamente gracias a ti y sí Yuri, Yakov y Otabek me obligan a comer cinco veces al día.

-Me alegro mucho... En unos días me darán de alta y...

-¿Volverás a irte?

-Yo...-pudo sentir el cambio en el aroma de Viktor, el miedo y los nervioslo dominaban- volví por una razón, sabía de los riesgos de volver.

-Realmentelo último que deseaba era hacerte daño.

-Lo sé, siempre has antepuesto mi seguridad a la tuya. Viktor –lo encaró- Sólo permíte que mi cuerpo y mente se recuperen del shock para poder intentarlo está vez como es debido.

-¡Yuuri yo...!

-¡No te acerques aún! -Detuvo el intento del ruso intento por avalanzarse hacia él- Por favor quédate ahí, no estoy listo aún.

-Claro Yuuri, me emocioné.

Una sonrisa cansina asómo por sus labios cuando el omega volvió a pedirle que no se le acercara. Mientras que el japonés intentaba controlar su miedo y dedicarle una sonrisa consoladora al peliplata.

 **...**

 **Amores míos de mí. Espero les guste el capítulo.**

 **No estoy a favor de perdonar los abusos a sí sean de las personas que amamos sin embargo es necesario que Yuuri intente hacerlo, como verán no será fácil para ninguno de los dos.**

 **¡Gracias por sus Reviews!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Consentido.**

El alta de Yuuri fue otorgada dos días después de que volvió en sí. Yurio estaba al pendiente de él. Viktor y Otabek a penas pudieron dedicarle una hora cuando mucho el resto de su estadía en el hospital, tenían demasiado trabajo en la organización. El azabache intentaba convencer al blondo que le contara qué era lo que sucedía en su "trabajo" según recordaba de su pasado cautiverio el platinado no pasaba sus noches en la oficina, sólo obtenía una mirada nerviosa y una pregunta o comentario aleatorio de parte de su cuidador.

-Yurio... ¿Seguro qué está todo bien?

-Sí cerdo, sólo es demasiado trabajo acumulado debido a que un tonto japonés casi deja morir de amor al gran Viktor Nikiforov. El alfa más gélido, cruel y asexuado de Rusia –comentó burlón.

-¿Cruel? Viktor no es...

Quiso replicar pero recordó el comportamiento del ruso cuando mató a varios tipos para salvarlo. No tenía imágenes claras, rememoraba el sonido de las balas, la sangre que salpicó sobre su cuerpo y la mirada que Viktor le dedicaba en ese momento. Un ligero escalofrío lo recorrió. No conocía cómo era realmente ese hombre con sonrisa de corazón salvo como lo trataba y se desvivía por una sonrisa suya, la cual nunca le otorgaba.

-¿Recordaste algo? -sonrió el blondo, sabía qué era lo que pensaba Yuuri- Viktor jamás se había interesado por alguien que no fuera de la organización. Aunque sólo se dedica a "cuidarnos" ya que somos lo mejor de lo mejor en el país, sería difícil reponernos... Contigo es diferente, llega a ser mucho más molesto de lo que usualmente es. Se desvive por tí, o sea, casi se muere por ti.

-Por algún motivo eso me molesta en vez de alegrarme... -ignoró ese último comentario- Yurio ¿qué quieres que haga de comer cuando lleguemos a casa?

-¡Katsudon!

Respiró tranquilo cuando al fin cruzó la puerta del hospital. Un auto ya los esperaba para llevarlos al departamento. Para su sorpresa el ruso menor se había encargado de conseguir todos los ingredientes para la comida y así evitar tener que perder tiempo en el súper mercado. Permanecieron en silencio. El ojiverde podía sentir la ansiedad de Yuuri mientrás más se acercaban a su destino, mas no encontró palabras de consuelo, prefirió callar. Al estar frente a la puerta de su "nuevo hogar" los nervios del azabache se crisparon.

-Sí, Viktor se tomó el tiempo para recibirte, tranquilo Beka está con él. Nos cuidará de ese idiota.

-¿Se nota demasiado mi miedo?

-Viktor ya se dio cuenta que estás aterrado –comentó al revisar su celular, acababa de llegarle un mensaje de texto- Dice que si te molesta el puede...

-No, tengo que...

No terminó su frase, aprovechó ese momento de valor para entrar y afrontar lo que se guía pero nada lo preparó para lo que veía. Vio rosas por todos lados, de todos los colores que se podían conseguir. El aroma era delicioso y abrumante. Miró en todas direcciones hasta que lo vislumbró. Parecía un niño pequeño casigado en la esquina de la sala. Otabek se acercó y le entregó un pequeño cachorro de caniche, era un pequeña bola de algodon de chocolate. Miró la placa y vio el nombre "Makkachin" no lo hubiera elegido él pero le quedaba bien. Con temor se acercó a Viktor poco a poco, cada paso le era más difícil darlo pero lo consiguió.

-Gracias –le sonrió- es muy lindo ¿pero por qué tantas rosas?

-Es... son... es... - no podía articular nada el ruso, la sonrisa del japonés lo había desarmado.

-Es una rosa por cada día que no estuviste Yuuri –explicó Otabek, ahora Yuuri era quien no podía decir nada y su rubor cubrió toda su cara- además quería borrar su aroma, tiene miedo de que huyas al sentirlo –dijo burlón y recibió una mirada asesina por parte de su jefe.

-sí, sí, muy lindo, muy cursi y son felices ¿en serio tenía que ser un perro? Si potya le hace algo no me haré responsable.

-¿Potya?

-Sí, mi gato –repondió el rubio- por precaución y petición del calvo, Beka y yo viviremos aquí, así que Mami –se burló- podemos seguir jugando a la familia por un rato más. Ahora tu hijo tiene hambre así que hazle Katsudon.

Yuuri sintió alivio inmediato al saber que no se quedaría sólo con Viktor. Regresó su mirada a este último, le sonrió y le entregó a su cachorro para dirigirse a la cocina. Beka ayudó a cocinar. Plisetsky y Nikiforov se mantuvieron lejos del área de trabajo de los azabaches. Ambos porque eran un desastre en la cocina y el mayor por no querer invadir el espacio de Yuuri. Al cabo de una hora ya todos estaban cenando y disfrutando casi con lágrimas en los ojos el sabor de esa comida japonesa.

-Disfruten su cena ya que no la haré tan seguido, no quiero que subamos de peso –comentó el japonés.

-Tú eres un cerdo que subes de peso con el aire –reclamó Yurio- ninguno de los 3 tenemos ese problema, no seas egoista.

-Yo lo cocino yo decido cuando se hará.

Dijo tajante, sólo se escuchó un suspiro de derrota por parte de los rusos, Otabek sonreía divertido. Luego de la cena y de limpiar la cocina. Fueron a sus habitaciones. El kazajo y el blondo dormirían juntos, a lado de la habitación de Yuuri. Yuuri se puso se pijama y miraba su alcoba. La habían redecorado, los peluches y demás regalos no estaban por ningún lugar. No tenía deseos de estar en ese lugar no en ese momento. Tomó una almohada y su cobija, dejó que el cachorro lo siguiera a la sala, sería mejor dormir ahí al menos esa noche, además podía escuchar levemente los jadeos de cierta pareja que por lo visto por culpa de Viktor y él se habían descuidado.

Bajó a la sala, trató de ser lo más silencioso que podía pero ese cachorro no se la ponía fácil. Tuvo que cargarlo para terminar las escaleras. Se encontró con Viktor, quien lo miraba divertido en su intento de ser discreto. Quiso salir corriendo a su habitación pero no pudo. Suspiró, supo que sería una noche larga, observó las rosas, podía darles un buen uso después de todo.

-¿Tampoco puedes dormir? -preguntó el ruso.

-No y aunque pudiera tengo una sinfonía de gemidos como música de fondo –dijo apenado.

-Compréndelos por mi...

-Nuestra...

-Sí, nuestra culpa han estado separados, incluso en el celo de Yurio...

-No te preocupes entiendo, no deja de ser incómodo pero entiendo, por cierto ¿quieres té?

-Claro, me vendría bien.

El japonés asintió, dejó su almohada, cobija y a Makkachin en el sofa, tomó una de las rosas y se dirigió a la cocina. Viktor lo miró espectante hasta que el cachorrito requirió su atención. No supo cuanto tardó Yuuri hasta que éste le entregaba su taza de te. Lo miraba curioso mientras tomaba asiento al otro lado del sofá de tres plaza, ponía su almohada como defensa entre los dos y se cubría con la frasada. Sonrió enternecido podía ver el ligero temblor que le causaba estar tan cerca pero decidió quedarse en su lugar y dejar que Makkachin jugara con los dos.

-No sabía si te gusta el té dulce, así que sólo le éche una cucharada de miel. Es té de rosa nos ayudará a dormir y calmar nuestros nervios.

-Gracias, por cierto acertaste me gusta el té con una cucharada miel. -bebió tranquilo y miró a la nada- no sabemos nada del otro, empezamos con el pie izquierdo y te he hecho mucho daño –calló un momento intentaba encontrar la palabras correctas- Te amo, al fin puedo decírtelo...

-Viktor yo... -trataba de responder.

-No tienes que forzarte a responder sé que no sientes lo mismo por mí. Bastante feliz me hace estar contigo así sea con una almohada como barrera –se rio- y con esta taza de té que me hiciste. Empecemos de nuevo. No volveré a decirte lo que siento hasta que tú puedas decirlo ¿te parece?

-¿Y si te cansas de esperar?

-Esperaré lo que deba...

Una sonrisa triste se colocó en el rostro del platinado con tan desoladora respuesta de parte del japonés. Muy probablemente Yuuri jamás pronunciaría esas palabras y se iría lejos nuevamente pero no importaba, mientras eso sucedía disfrutaría a su destinado. Las lágrimas cayeron por las mejillas de los dos. Ninguno dijo nada, hicieron como no estuvieran en el rostro de ambos. Se dedicaron a beber el té y mirar a su cachorrito hasta que el sueño los venció. Cuando despertó Viktor a la mañana siguiente la tristeza se apacigüó al darse cuenta que Yuuri se encontraba en sus brazos, mientras el menor acunaba al cachorro sobre su pecho.

 **...**

 **¡Disculpen la larga espera!**

 **Realmente entre mi computadora que se descompuso y que parece que estoy condenada a salir de una enfermedad/accidente para entrar a otro, no había podido escribir.**

 **Disculpen las faltotas de ortografía que encuentren lo acabo de terminar de escribir y lo subí sin checar. Espero les guste**

 **¡Gracias por sus Reviews!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Contrariado.**

Desde ese dulce despertar con Yuuri y Makkachin rodeados por los brazos de Viktor todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Yuuri seguía receloso del ruso mayor sin embargo se había relajado un poco. El aroma de Viktor el cual al principio le daba miedo e incluso asco, ahora parecía hacerle falta. Quería atribuirlo a su próximo celo, de hecho tenía que hablar con Viktor al respecto. No deseaba que el ruso volviera a lastimarse o perdiera el control y perder lo ganado por los dos, aunque aún no decidía si realmente no quería pasar el celo con Viktor. Para una parte de él, era una tentadora y fabulosa pero la otra de decía que no se arriesgara.

El problema es que no tenía idea de cuándo llegaría su celo. Su cuerpo aún seguía inestable debido a los medicamentos anticonceptivos que le aplicaron luego de la violación. Cuando reclamó que lo hubieran hecho, no pudo decir mucho cuando Yurio le dijo que fue la única opción o tal vez en ese momento estaría esperando un hijo producto de un ultraje sexual. Sólo atinó a dejar la cena a medias y encerrarse en su cuarto a meditar, aterrado de ese posible descenlace, no se había puesto a pensar en todo lo que pudo haber pasado luego del ataque.

Desde hacía una semana sentía los primeros síntomas del celo pero, resultaban falsas alarmas. Yakov le había prohibido salir del departamento que compartía con los rusos y el kazajo, ya que no sabían en qué momento aparecería y no podían arriesgarse a que otro alfa lo atacara.

-Viktor –interrimpió a Viktor quien leía tranquilamente en el sofá- necesito hablar contigo sobre...

-¿El celo? -El ruso ya había percibido el dulzón aroma floral que el chico emanaba desde días atrás.

-S... s... sí... no quiero...

-No te preocupes –se anticipó- Otabek y yo nos iremos del departamento en cuánto comience, Yurio se hará cargo de ti en ese tiempo.

-No es necesario... Deja a Yurio con Otabek, no es justo para ellos. Ya han permanecido separados mucho tiempo por mi cul...

-Nuestra culpa –aclaró el mayor- ¿prefieres quedarte solo?

-Sí, cuando vivía en Tokio los pasaba solo, no pasa nada...

-¡Yuuri sabes lo peligroso que era eso! ¡Es demasiado fácil forzar la entrada a tu departamento!

-¿Eh? ¿cómo es que...?

-¿De dónde crees que sacamos tus documentos? Yurio debió viajar para recuperar tus pertencias, si no lo notaste todo estaba en Hasetsu cuando regresaste.

-Pensé que mis padres...

-A las pocas semanas de tu llegada debimos recuperar tus cosas, ya que el casero iba a deshacerse de ellas para cobrarse las rentas atrasadas y en ese momento tus padres estaban intentando reunir el dinero de tu supuesto rescate, aun cuando les pedí que confiarán en mi –lloriqueó.

-Mi familia es común... no es normal para ellos que los mafiosos los ataquen y luego vayan los rusos a rescatarlos –lo miró contrariado- regresando al tema ¿permitirías que pase solo el celo?

-Si realmente así lo deseas –sonrió melancólico- además es lo correcto, no puedes pasar el celo con alguien que no amas. Dile a Yurio que vaya por todo lo que necesites para estar cómodo durante esos días por favor. Estaré en mi alcoba, necesito dormir un poco.

Vio como el cachorro siguió a Viktor. Quedó sólo en la sala. No sabía qué sentir ni qué hacer, ¿cómo le explicaba a Viktor que su alcoba estaba repleta de ropa de él? En ese momento no sabía si era amor o cariño lo que sentía o sólo era una necesidad colateral por el celo que no decidía hacer acto de presencia. Deseaba seguir a Viktor y pedirle que no lo dejara solo pero, no podía, no almenos en ese momento. Si algo iba a pasar entre ellos, ambos debían estar en sus cinco sentidos, no confundidos y desesperados por su celo.

Esa misma noche el temido celo apareció. Viktor trabajaba en su despacho cuando escuchó el ruido de un vidrio roto. Corrió a la cocina y se encontró con Yuuri, que intentaba mantenerse en pie. Vio el terror en los ojos del azabache cuando este se acercó mas, poco le importó. Tomó al menor en sus brazos y lo llevó a la alcoba de este. No pudo hacer nada con la sorpresa que se llevó al ver un nido hecho con su sobre la cama del japonés. Su auto control flaqueó un instante, aferró al chico y aspiró ese aroma que lo embriagaba.

-¿Sabes que eres bastante cruel mi cerdido?

Atinó a decir el ruso cuando dejó al chico sobre la cama. Besó su frente y salió de la habitación, podía oir los llamados lastímeros del omega. Necesitaba irse si no haría otra estupidez. Tomó unas mudas de ropa y salió de su hogar, no sin antes dejar encerrado a su omega, no necesitaba que quisiera escapar en algún momento. Yuri y Otabek lo esperaban en el estacionamiento. Suspiraron tranquilos al verlo intacto, tenían miedo de volverlo a encontrar con los dedos fracturados.

-¿Seguro que estará a salvo el Katsudon? -preguntó el blondo.

-Sí, tuve que dejarlo encerrado, mañana por favor ven a revisarlo Yurio –suspiró- por ahora llévenme a la oficina, prefiero trabajar, si me quedo en un hotel, no dudaré en volver.

Yuuri por su parte estaba fuera de sí. Lloraba desesperado por Viktor, lo necesitaba junto a él. Ahora se arrepentía de pedirle que lo dejara sólo. El ruso sentía un pinchazo de dolor en su cuerpo su alfa necesitaba correr a lado de Yuuri pero, debía ser fuerte por su japonés. Ya había empeorado las cosas por desesperación y quien terminó más lastinado fue el azabache, tanto mental como físicamente. Se encontraba en la oficina, acababa de cortar una llamada con Chris, pronto regresaria de Japón luego de sus largas vacaciones pero, en ese momento deseaba tenerlo lejos debido a los comentarios sugerentes que hizo de su omega. Ya sabía que era un atrevido de primera pero nadie se metía con su destinado.

-Vas a matar a alguien con esa mirada –comentó Yurio al dejarle una taza de té de rosas- vejestorio ¿desde cuándo te gusta tomar té? -comentó para distraerlo.

-Desde que mi cerdito se dio a la tarea de preparme un té para dormir cada noche –sonrió- por cierto, mañana debes ir a verlo a primera hora, no creo que esté llevando bien el celo, sé que está sufriendo muchísimo más que la última vez...

-Era de esperarse...

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Después de que un omega virgen, deja de serlo sus celos se vuelven casi incontrolables, su cuerpo pide la interacción física de manera obligatoria –explicó apenado- mucho más a su edad que los supresores no tienen efecto suficiente.

\- ¿Qué? -una cara de sorpresa se instauró en el ruso mayor- Me estás diciendo que mi Yuuri...

-No lo sabías ¿qué clase de alfa eres? Claro que el Katsudon era casto, ¿Creíste que esos Yakuzas te iban a traer algo usado?

-¡Soy de lo peor! Mancillé la primera vez de mi amado Yuuri...

-Y todavía tienes las pelotas para decirlo a los cuatro vientos –renegó el rubio- no importa, termina de mancillar su orgullo.

Yuuri ya no podía más, los supresores ni tomando la caja complera hicieron el más mínimo efecto, debía buscar a Viktor a como diera lugar. Tomó ropa del alfa y se la colocó, eso mitigó un poco su malestar. Recordaba, de su anterior estadía, una salida de emergencia, rogaba que se hubieran olvidado de ella. Intentaría salir por ahí y pedirle a algún policía que lo llevara con Viktor, si algo recordaba era que el ruso se había encargado de que cada oficial supiera que él era su destinado y que no podían dañarlo o tocarlo. Eran un plan bastante fácil y efectivo, segun Yuuri nada iba a salir mal...

 **...**

 **¡Disculpen la larga espera! ¡Muchas gracias por su paciencia!**

 **Prometo especial Otayuri y nuevo cap para el próximo sábado ini**

 **Lo acabo de terminar, casi ya no veo porque tengo la vista cansada así que perdonen los errores ortográficos o de redacción ini**

 **¡Gracias por sus Reviews!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Acorralados.**

 **Especial OtaYuri**

Ese día estaba en especial molesto con Otabek Altin. El kazajo realmente no había hecho nada fuera de lo común pero odiaba que hablara tan "amigablemente" con su compatriota Mila. No era que odiara a la pelirroja, al contrario, era una de las pocas amigas que tenía, simplemente odiaba su cercanía con ese estoico azabache, que parecía igual de interesado en la rusa. Le dolía y mucho saberse no correspondido de ninguna forma por él. Tampoco podía considerarlo su amigo ya que realmente cruzaban muy pocas palabras.

Ese día se sentía por demás sensible y molesto así que sin siquiera poner atención aceptó la orden de su jefe. Todos en la oficina incluyendo sus dolores de cabeza amorosos lo miraron preocupado por su respuesta afirmativa. Viktor también lo miraba serio, mientras Chris le lanzaba una mirada divertida y sugerente, definitivamente algo anda mal.

-Oh vaya, nuestro pequeño gatito ya quiere hacer uso correcto de su apariencia –dijo el suizo.

-Yurio ¿realmente quieres hacer esto? -comentó Viktor- Sé que te lo acabo de pedir directamente y no lo haría si tuviera otra opcción, pero esta vez Mila no puede realizar la misión, este hombre tiene fascinación por los jóvenes rubios...

-¿Qué? ¿De qué diablos hablan?

-Te acaban de preguntar Plisetsky –habló el kazajo obviamente molesto- que si quieres hacer una misión en la que tienes que seducir a un político pedófilo y aceptaste...

-¡Qué!

-Yurio, si no pusiste atención puedo buscar a alguien...

-Está bien calvo, mientras no deba vestirme como zorra barata –miró receloso a la rusa pelirroja- lo puedo hacer. Sólo dame las órdenes necesarias.

-Viktor creo que Yuri...

-Altin, decidido ya está, limítate hacer tus labores...

-Exacto Otabek –replicó el paltinado- serás el guardia de Yuri, si algo se sale de control deberás rescatarlo. Y no hay réplica que valga. Chris te encargarás de monitorear el seguimiento del operativo. Mila apoya desde lejos a nuestro gatito. Yo debo ir a ver a mi pequeño cerdito perdido –sonrió- por cierto, si permiten que ese hombre le ponga un dedo encima a Yuri, prometo que yo mismo los asesinaré.

Nadie dijo nada después de esa advertencia. Los cuatro fueron a ver los por menores mientras el ruso mayor se retiraba del lugar. Para las 10 de la noche el rubio se encontraba vestido con un conjunto revelador, que lo hacia parecer desesperado por pasar por adulto pero que lograba hacerlo ver más como un niño jugando a ser mayor. Yuri se sentía extraño, pequeños escalofríos recorrían su cuerpo de vez en cuando. Tal vez eran los nervios o simplemente se enfermaría, no era el primera vez en la semana que sentía esos síntomas.

-Yuri tú no deberías hacer esto, tú no tardas en...

-Altín –interrumpió- dedícate a cuidar a tu novia –no pudo contener sus celos- a mí déjame hacer mí trabajo, puedo hacerlo sólo. Acorralar a un anciano cachondo por jovencitos de 15 años no es difícil.

-Mila no es mi... ólvídalo, sólo no hagas esto.

-Ya me decidí, cuida de Mila ella te necesita mucho más que yo.

Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia el lugar donde encontraría a ese hombre. Era un antro de mala muerte, esos que frecuentaban los chicos problema de la sociedad. Todos menores de edad buscando sexo, drogas, alcohol y libertinaje. Tomó asiento cerca de un cubículo privado en el que apenas se distinguían las personas que se encontraban dentro de él. Aprovechando los consejos de Mila, se quitó la chaqueta que llevaba para dejar al descubierto esa camisa holgada totalmente rasgada de la espalda, parecía que cualquier movimiento brusco haría que se le saliera del cuerpo dejándolo desnudo.

Como le había dicho la rusa, no habían pasado 15 minutos cuando alguien se acercó a él indicándole que si le interesaba ganar un poco de dinero. Sintió asco y miedo a la vez, Mila le había comentado que se sentiría así, pero aceptó fingiendo lo mejor que pudo. Sigió a los tipos que lo guiaron a afuera del lugar, los esperaba un auto negro que los llevaría a encontrarse con su objetivo.

Otabek por su parte los seguía de cerca junto con Mila quien ya había terminado su parte del plan en el antro. Miraba divertida el ceño pronunciadamente fruncido de su azabache compañerio. Ella sabía de los sentimientos de ambos. Esos hombres estaban perdidamente enamorados el uno de otro, pero ambos eran demasiado idiotas para percatarse de eso. Por eso disfrutaba hacer desatinar al voluntarioso adolescente rubio cuando le era posible, a ver si en uno de sus arrebatos se disponía a externar sus sentimientos.

-Todo va a estar bien. Yura no dejará que...

-No tarda en entrar en celo, su aroma desde hace días a cambiado hoy fue más intenso.

-Él debería saber eso Beka...

-No, no lo sabe ya que será su primer celo –comentó ruborizado por conocer ese dato tan íntimo del rubio- ese omega terco aún no sabe distinguir eso...

-Vaya enanin, no sabía que pudieras llegar a ser tan intenso ¿eres un clase de acosador de nuestra peque hada? -se burló- pero, si tienes razón en lo que dices, tenemos que conseguir lo que el jefe nos encargó cuanto antes.

Altín sólo asintió, ambos subieron a la moto del kazajo para seguir de cerca el auto que transportaba a su compañero. El auto se detuvo frente a un lujoso hotel, para ese momento Plisetsky sabía que algo andaba muy mal con él. Tenía que abortar la misión o terminaría muy mal. Malditos nervios, debío hacerle caso a Mila y tomarse al menos 3 tragos de vodka barato para agarrar valor. Sudó frío cuando la puerta se abrió, no quería salir e intentó escapar por la otra pero no abría.

-No, niño ahora cumples, nuestro jefe está ansioso por conocerte –dijo uno de los hombres que lo escoltó, un gorila que lo aló del cabello para sacarlo.

-Déjame idiota yo no... -no pudo terminar derepente sintió demasiado calor y le faltaba aire.

-Oh vaya, hoy estamos de suerte, entraste en celo –le dijo de cerca el hombre- eso quiere decir que podremos disfrutarte ya que el jefe te use.

¿Había entrado en celo? ¿Era una broma? Maldita su suerte pero, tuvo más sentido cuando su entrepierna comenzó a pedirle atención. Estaba asustado y su cuerpo no le respondía, realmente necesitaba calmar ese calor que lo agobiaba, pensó en Otabek y lloró desesperado, definitivamente deseaba pasar su primer celo con él.

Chris monitoraba la situación. Yura estaba en problemas, tenían que rescatarlo, llamó a Mila y Otabek, quienes vigilaban el hotel, para indicarles que no importaba no obtener lo que necesitaban Yuri había entrado en celo y debía alejarlo de esos alfas. El kazajo quiso salir corriendo pero, la pelirroja lo detuvo, ir así sería un viaje directo al cemeterio. Por mucho que les preocupara, el blondo tendría que sobrevivir unos minutos más, mientras ellos planeaban su rescate.

-Oh, qué buen premio el de hoy. Un pequeño omega en celo –comentó un hombre de edad avanzada vestido de traje- eres un poco femenino –se quejó- pero mientras esto –acarició por sobre el pantalón el pene del menor- se mantega firme no tengo problema con hacerlo contigo.

-Cer... cerdo ¡Suéltame! -se alejó con lo último de fuerza que le quedaba.

-Resultaste un gatito arisco –sonrió y lo jaló del cabello para tirarlo a la cama- me ponen más que se resistan pequeño.

Desgarró la ropa de Yuri, el aroma a omega en celo no era del todo agradable para él, algo cítrico para su gusto pero no importaba, sólo quería profanar a ese niño lo antes posible. Un omega virgen en su primer celo era algo que pocas veces se veía. Sonreía malicioso pero el niño no se la ponía fácil, era necio ese pequeño rubio y parecía indicar que se resistiría hasta el final.

-Será mejor que dejes de pelear –lo tomó del cabello con brusquedad- no tengo mucho tiempo ni paciencia para jugar contigo pequeño.

-¡Quítame las manos de encima pervertido!

No le importó arrancarse el mechón de cabello, él sólo necesitaba alejarse y llegar con Otabek lo antes posible. Pero ya no tenía fuerzas para resistirse, el calor que sentía en esos momentos terminó de nublarle la mente. Poco a poco se fue dejando a hacer por ese viejo que disfrutaba de mallugar su cuerpo como juego previo a la inminente violación. Sintió como era puesto boca abajo, supo que era el fin. Esperó lo peor pero sólo sintió un peso muerto sobre su cuerpo y un líquido espeso y caliente se deslizaba sobre su espalda. Lo habían salvado, habían matado al viejo.

-¡Yura! -Escuchó la voz de ese kazajo taciturno- ¡Te hizo algo? -negó con la cabeza el rubio- necesito llevarte lejos de aquí, tu olor está alterando a todos...

-Menos a ti... -sonrio dolido Yuri- es de esperarse que... le seas fiel a Mila aun cuando un omega en celo esté frente a ti, llévame con Viktor, por favor.

Otabek asintió, no sacó del error al blondo porque si no terminaría haciéndolo suyo junto al cadaver de ese viejo pervertido. Escuchaba el llanto de Yuri, trataba de interpretarlo, las últimas palabras del joven las sintió llenas de decepción pero tal vez, su alfa quiso interpretarlo así y el mejor sólo lloraba de miedo. Mila y Chris se harían cargo de la escena del crimen, no tenía que preocuparse por ello. Ahora sólo quería llegar a la otra punta del hotel para dejar a Yuri pasar su celo en paz. No era recomendable salir con Plisetsky en ese estado, era fuerte él pero no podria con más de 3 alfas con Yuri en ese estado.

-Otabek –lo llamó cuando sintió que lo metió en la bañera y comenzó a lavar su cuerpo- no me dejes sólo por favor. Pasa el celo conmigo, quiero que me marques... -lloraba desesperado- desde que te conozco envidio a Mila por tenerte, ella es una maldita beta y tiene en sus manos al único alfa que necesito en mi vida. Otabek... -deliraba debido al celo- ¿dejarías a Mila por mí?

-No hagas esto Yuri, te arrepentirás si permites que yo...

-No me voy a arrepentir de nada, eres al único alfa que necesito en este momento y el resto de mi vida.

Sin decir nada más atrapó los labios del azabache y lo incito a entrar en la tina junto con él pero, otabek no pretendía entrar por lo menos no con esa agua llena de sangre de otro en ella, destapó el desagüe y abrió la regadera para terminar de lavar el cuerpo de Yuri. No podía parar de besarlo, para cuando la sangre había desaparecido el kazajo ya estaba semi desnudo, quitó su última prenda y entró con el rubio a la tina, sentándolo sobre él. Ese ligero roce lo hizo perder los últimos vestigios de su razón. No importaba que Nikiforov lo asesinara luego de eso. No podía seguir reprimiendose a sí mismo, mucho menos cuando el causante de sus desvelos, se encontraba tan dispuesto para con él.

No importaba que se arrepintiera después. Aceptaría las consecuencias de haberlo hecho con alguien que no correspondía sus sentimientos. Ya luego sabría como lidíar con ese detalle, por el momento evitaría marcarlo y se dedicaría a disfrutar de ese momento tan anhelado para él.

-Beka –ronroneaba una y otra vez el blondo- ya házmelo por favor...

-Yura, Yura... te amo –dijo al fin entre el calor del momento- perdóname por hacerte esto...

Sin previo aviso entró en el omega. Yuri sintio como era desgarrado, dolía demasiado pero no quería que el kazajo saliera de él. Sentía que si se alejaban en ese momento perdería a Otabek para siempre, sabia que el azabache tenía a Mila y que le estaba siendo infiel por ayudarlo. Lloraba de rabia, de envidia y tristeza. Otabek intentaba no ser más brusco de lo que ya había sido pero era imposible con ese pequeño y sensual demonio que lloraba aferrado a él.

-Bebé –dijo bajito- tranquilízate, todo va a estar bien, no te dejaré, eres lo más importante para mí.

-¿Me lo juras?

-Sí, eres lo más bello que he visto en mi vida, desde la primera vez que te vi, quise que fueras mío.

-Beka, osito -dijo meloso- siempre he sido tuyo... Márcame, por favor hazlo para poder creerte.

El mayor asintió. Después de eso no hubo necesidad de más palabras, ambos pensaban que eran producto de la necesidad del otro pero era lindo creerlas en esos momentos. Lo hicieron infinidad de veces esos tres días que se encontraron encerrados en esa habitación de hotel. Cada que podían se susurraban palabras dulces, y sus "rounds" siguieron igual de intensos incluso cuando el celo del menor casi había desaparecido. Lo único que no se permitió Otabek hacer fue marcarlo, para eso necesitaba que su amado rubio estuviera en sus 5 sentidos. Mientras que Yuri pensaba que no lo había hecho por Mila...

-Altin... -comenzó a decir apenado mientras se ponía unas ropa que le había conseguido el kazajo.

-¿Ya no soy Beka, ni osito? -se burlo dolido- disculpa mala broma –comento cuando Yuri guardó silencio- Dime Plisetsky.

-Discúlpame, por mi culpa le fuiste infiel a Mila... gracias por no marcarme, si lo hubieras hecho ella no sería capaz de...

-¿Cuál es tu afán de emparejarme con ella? -comentó molesto.

-¿No se supone que es tu...?

-Mila es mi mejor amiga nada más ella tiene una relación un otra persona. Yuri, todo lo que te he dicho en estos días es verdad.

-¡Qué! ¡eso no es cierto me hubieras...!

-No quería unirte a mí a la fuerza se que tú no me amas, ni siquiera te caigo bien...

-¡Eres un idiota! -comenzó a llorar- ¡He llorado tantas veces por los celos que le tenía a Mila!

-¿En serio? Puedes jurar eso –pedía incrédulo Otabek.

-¡Callate Kazajo estúpido! -ordenó besando los labios contrarios- Somos un par de idiotas, te amo Otabek, la proxima vez me marcarás...

-Te marcaré hasta que seas mayor de edad, basta que Nikiforov me asesinará por esto...

Ambos rieron, no cabían de felicidad. Ambos se correspondía, mientras ellos se terminaban de arreglar para volver a la realidad y saber en qué había quedado esa maldita misión. Viktor lloraba desesperado al teléfono, rogando que cualquiera de los dos respondiera, otra persona también había entrado en celo y el gran jefe de mafía rusa ya no tenía más dedos que romperse para mitigar su deseo por comerse a cierto japonés que lo tenía loco.

 **...**

 **Espero que lo largo del capítulo sea compensación para la espera.**

 **¡Saludos!**

 **Agradecería sus Reviews**


	17. Chapter 17

**Desorientado**

Decidido a encontrar a Viktor poco le importó salir y exponerse. Para su suerte la pequeña salida de emergencia estaba desconectada (luego tendría que decirle a Viktor al respecto, no era seguro que estuviera desactivada). El que fuera poco más de las 10:00 de la noche y el frío tampoco le importó, cuando estuvo en el exterior, su cuerpo estaba demasiado caliente y ansioso por ese alfa, quien decidió escapar para evitarlo, que él lo buscaría.

No pensaba con claridad, era un omega en celo en medio del centro de San Petersburgo, que sólo pensaba en encontrar a su alfa destinado. Su cuerpo reaccionaba por instinto. No se percató de que su aroma era un detonante para los alfas que se encontraban por los alrededores. Trataba de buscar un camino que no fuera la vía principal, sabía que Viktor tenía vigilancia frente al edificio. Según le había dicho Yurio: Viktor había bajado la guardia el tiempo que estuvo convaleciente por su culpa así que muchas mafias menores intentaron derrocarlo, incluso llegaron a allanar el hogar del platinado pero aún con las advertencias del blondo no le importó. Sólo los más allegados a Viktor conocían a Yuuri en la organización así que si los guardaespaldas del ruso lo interceptaban sólo tenía que rogarles que lo llevaran con él bajo alguna amenaza inventada.

Yurio llegó poco antes de las 6 de la mañana al departamento del ruso mayor, quien desde las 4 de la madrugada había estado mandándole mensajes insistiendo en que Yuuri no se encontraba bien. Cansado de repetirle que iría poco después de las 8 de la mañana un centenar de veces, el rubio y su pareja decidieron ir demasiado temprano a trabajar, debido a la necedad del mayor. Otabek se quedó esperándolo en el auto, no esperaba ver unos minutos después a su gatito desesperado golpeando la puerta del vehículo.

-Beka esto es malo… ¡El cerdo no está! ¡Salió por la salida de emergencia! ¡Si le pasa algo no me lo…! ¡Otabek debí hacerle caso a Viktor! –lloriqueaba.

-Yuri, necesito que te relajes. Debemos notificarle a Nikiforov… -no lo pensó mucho el azabache de inmediato tomó su celular, no terminó de sonar el primer tono cuando el platinado ya había respondido—Viktor… Yuuri no está en tu departamento… sí, Yurio ya buscó por todo el lugar y no se encuentra, cree que salió por la salida de emergencia… No, no pienso exponer a Yuri, lo lamento, está bastante mal en este momento, él se quedará aquí en tu casa mientras yo busco por los alrededores, será mejor que muevas tus redes de informantes…

Otabek colgó, estaba temblando por haberse opuesto al mayor, pero no podía obligar a Yuri a buscar al japonés, no en el estado de angustia que se encontraba. Rápido subió de nueva cuenta al departamento para dejar al rubio encerrado, esta vez se encargó de bloquear cada una de las salidas, además de obligarlo a tomar un té de rosa para relajarlo y hacerlo dormir.

-Yuri, tranquilízate prometo que vamos a encontrarlo.

Por otro lado Viktor estaba al borde del colapso. Todo estaba mal, se sentía culpable por haberlo dejado solo. Otra vez se había equivocado, no debió dejarlo, hubiera preferido volver a fracturarse los dedos pero huyó en vez de cuidar a su destinado. Rápido contactó a Mila y Georgi Popovich, su encargado de inteligencia. No podía ser difícil encontrarlo, no cuando él manejaba prácticamente a toda Rusia.

Yuuri no sabía dónde estaba, mucho menos cuánto llevaba en ese lugar. Lo último que recordaba fue a un hombre que le decía algo antes de caer inconsciente. No soportaba más el calor en su cuerpo, era doloroso, quería moverse pero sus manos y pies se encontraban encadenados. Maldijo por lo bajo, era lo mismo cuando lo tuvieron cautivo en Japón. Lloraba, sabía que esta vez Viktor no lo salvaría. Se recriminaba haberle pedido al ruso que lo dejara solo, sabía que si él lo hubiera pedido el platinado no lo hubiera tocado, su orgullo le impedía aceptar que lo necesitaba y ahora pagaba las consecuencias de eso.

Se encontraba dentro de una jaula, vestía una ligera túnica blanca que apenas cubría lo esencial de su cuerpo. Era custodiado por 4 betas, era obvio ya que no reaccionaban a su olor. Podía olfatear un asqueroso aroma a alfa, sabía que había demasiados alfas en algún lugar. Tenía mucho miedo de lo que pudiera pasarle. Escuchaba como hablaban pero no entendía nada, los betas lo miraban indiferente.

Era una ventaja ser él en esos momentos, definitivamente el ser Viktor Nikiforov tenía una única ventaja, su sólo nombre hacía temblar a todos y nadie se atrevía a oponerse a él. Incluso sus enemigos le rendían pleitesía. En cuestión de horas Georgi había localizado 10 posibles lugares donde podían tener a su japonés. Entre Mila y Otabek ya habían revisado 5 de ellos, Christophe otros 4, ahora sólo quedaba una subasta de personas, si su omega se encontraba ahí, rodarían muchas cabezas. Entró sin ninguna ceremonia. Mila, Otabek y Chris lo escoltaban. Todos los guardias del lugar no se atrevieron a hacer algún movimiento en su contra, ya sabía que su sentencia de muerte estaba casi firmada. Nikiforov no se preocupaba por esos negocios menores así que debía tener un asunto demasiado importante para hacer acto de presencia.

Yuuri cada vez se sentía peor, más cuando fue transportado por sus custodios al centro de un escenario. Quiso vomitar al instante, el olor a alfa era demasiado para sus sentidos en ese momento, más al saberlos excitados por su celo. Escuchaba como hablaban y lo señalaba un beta que parecía ser el encargado del evento. Rápido se dio cuenta que se encontraba en una subasta, lo iban a vender al mejor postor. Su miedo se intensificó, comenzó a llorar desesperado.

Cuando llegó al lugar donde se encontraba la subasta. Otabek tuvo que detenerlo de hacer una tontería, ver a su japonés enjaulado siendo ofertado como lo más valioso y exótico de la noche a pesar de ya "estar usado" lo descolocó. No podía comenzar a disparar a diestra y siniestra cuando había muchos de sus "clientes" bien resguardados. Ellos eran 4 contra un auditorio lleno de políticos corruptos y depravados. Debía aprovechar su método más eficaz. Se dirigió altivo hacia el escenario donde se encontraba su omega, Otabek lo seguía, mientras los otros dos cuidaban las dos salidas del lugar. Subió haciendo sudar al dirigente.

-Vaya, vaya…-comenzó a hablar en ruso—lamento interrumpir su día de compras damas y caballeros pero… lamento decirles que este omega, al que tienen semi desnudo y enjaulado, es MÍ pareja sentimental así que deberé tomarlo de vuelta. Este pequeño escapó de casa así que honorables personas… si no quieren que revele que estaban en una subasta de blancas y arruine sus vidas una por una y si tú no quieres perder tus bolas –miró al dirigente—necesito que me entreguen a mi omega.

Yuuri veía a Viktor quien hablaba con todos los hombres y mujeres de las sala. Su mirada y sonrisa eran aterradoras. Olía su enojo y su deseo de asesinar a cada uno de los presentes. Miró a Otabek abrir la jaula que lo tenía cautivo como animal de circo. Vio como Viktor se retiró su gabardina y el kazajo lo cubría con esta. No podía moverse, su cuerpo estaba llegando a su límite. Cuando Otabek lo tomó en brazos sólo escuchó dos disparos muy cerca de ellos. La mirada de Viktor, su mano empuñando el arma, lo hicieron temblar de miedo y rabia. De nueva cuenta se había manchado las manos de sangre por él.

-Así es señores –dijo el ruso—nadie sale ileso luego de meterse con alguien bajo mi resguardo.

Señaló al organizador de la subasta quien ahora yacía en el suelo, muerto de dos impactos de bala, uno en el pecho y otro en la cabeza. Tomó a su omega en brazos. Sintió el temblor y su aroma le decía que estaba asustado. Era tanto su enojo que el celo de Yuuri no lo afectaba lo suficiente. Ordenó a sus asistentes que tomaran todos los datos posibles de todos los que se encontraban en la sala, luego les haría una visita personal para explicar las nuevas reglas del juego. Esa bola de degenerados estaría en sus manos y les sacaría hasta lo último de sus servicios por la osadía de haber visto a su Yuuri.

-Yuuri, ya vamos a casa, ya todo está bien…

El japonés no dijo nada, sólo se aferró al ruso. Necesitaba llegar a su alcoba y encerrarse con Viktor el tiempo necesario. Lo subió al auto con sumo cuidado y se dirigieron al departamento del mayor. El viaje fue silencioso, ambos estaban sumidos en sus cavilaciones. Conforme se iban acercando a su destino Viktor comenzaba a sucumbir ante el celo del omega. Tenía que controlarse, después de todo aunque quisiera tomarlo en cuanto entrara a su hogar el blondo se encontraba esperándolos.

Como era de esperarse Yurio se abalanzó hacía el japonés, poco le importaron los gruñidos protectores del alfa. Hizo que Viktor lo soltara para guiarlo a su habitación. Yuuri no podía negarse a pesar de la necesidad que sentía, no podía dejar que ese cachorro obcecado siguiera preocupado por él. Cuando lo depositó en la cama, dejó que el menor lo abrazara y se disculpara lo necesario, hasta que Viktor los interrumpió. Yurio se interpuso entre ambos creyendo que el omega en celo aún no quería tener ese tipo de interacción con el ruso platinado.

-Yu… Yurio… está bien, puedes volver con Otabek… -dijo con dificultad—Viktor cuidará de mí…

-Pero… no creo que sea capaz de contenerse…

-Estaré bien, él no me haría daño además –susurró a su oído, Viktor renegó por la cercanía de los dos—yo lo necesito tanto como tú a Otabek.

Yuri, no dijo nada más, sólo se sonrojó y decidió retirarse, no sin antes advertirle al mayor que lo mataría si dañaba a su homónimo. En ese momento no negaría que lo quería y apreciaba demasiado para verlo sufrir, la preocupación lo tenía sensible, ya después negaría todo con su usual repudio hacia todo el mundo menos Otabek. Viktor miraba severo al japonés que comenzaba respirar con dificultad y su aroma comenzaba a descontrolarse. Tenía que asegurarse que su amado azabache no se arrepintiera luego de hacer lo que necesitaban.

-Yuuri ¿necesitas algo? Iré a mi habita…

-Vitya… realmente te necesito por favor… márcame…

-No quiero que te arrepientas…

-No lo haré… sé que es difícil creer que no estoy diciendo esto por la influencia del celo pero, créeme quiero que me marques, no quiero que vuelvan a pensar que soy un omega sin alfa, cuando vivo bajo el mismo techo que mi destinado. Tampoco quiero que por eso te manches de sangre las manos otra vez –comenzó a llorar—Viktor perdóname, por mi culpa has matado…

-Tarde o temprano me desharía de esos estorbos, ya te lo había dicho… la única diferencia es que no mandé a un sicario a hacerlo –sintió como ese último comentario trastornó al omega—no puedo prometerte que será la última vez que suceda… y ahora hay algo más importante que resolver ¿realmente quieres que un asesino como yo esté a tu lado?

Lo dijo temeroso, le asustaba tener una negativa de parte del azabache. Tomó asiento en la cama junto a él para esperar la respuesta. Miraba la cara contrariada de Yuuri pero sólo bastó un momento para que sus miedos se fueran lejos. El omega lo atrapó en un abrazo desesperado. Esa fue la gota que rebasó su límite. Sin perder más tiempo dirigió sus labios a los contrarios…

Tenía ganas de llorar, no sabía si de felicidad por ser admitido o de angustia por ser rechazado después que Yuuri volviera a sus 5 sentidos pero, en ese momento poco importaba, al fin el japonés parecía haberlo aceptado.

 **¡LO SIENTO! ¡LO SIENTO! ¡LO SIENTO! ¡LO SIENTO!**

 **¡Al fin pude actualizar! Una disculpa por haber incluso publicado un one shot BakuDeku y no había subido nada de este fic. Espero les guste el capítulo dejen sus reviews 3**

 **Gracias por su paciencia a los que siguen este fic, realmente me hace muy feliz saber que hay personas que esperan la actualización.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Marcado**

Acariciaba esa herida que se posaba en su cuello. No podía creer que Viktor lo hubiera marcado, de hecho, no podía creer que se entregó a Nikiforov. Una parte de él estaba feliz pero, por otra no sabía qué sentir al respecto. Miraba a su alrededor, toda la alcoba del platinado era un desastre, se miraba a el mismo desde el espejo del closet, miraba sus piernas y cuello lleno de moretones, el resto de su cuerpo estaba cubierto por la camisa del mayor pero, imaginaba que debía estar igual de marcado; después pasaba su mirada al alfa que descansaba desnudo en la cama que compartieron por casi 1 semana de intimidad total.

Su celo había sido demasiado intenso, de hecho aún sentía ciertas secuelas de éste. Si se ponía a recordarlo, se avergonzaba, no reconocía a ese Yuuri que dejó que Viktor lo tomara de esa manera pero, se sentía satisfecho y quería creer que había sido lo mejor:

-Yuuri ¿realmente quieres ser pareja de un asesino como yo? –Había dicho Nikiforov—Mi trabajo es peligroso y nada honesto ¿realmente tú...?

-Viktor… ya no puedo seguirme negando, no sé qué otra cosa podría hacer si lo sigo haciendo. Estoy igual de asustado que tú. Desde que te conocí no tengo idea de si realmente estoy soñando o estoy viviendo. Necesito saber que sigo en este mundo y que tú eres parte de él.

Viktor no dijo nada más, unió sus labios con los del nipón. Yuuri se dejó hacer, sentía la desesperación del mayor a través de ese beso, era una mezcla entre su deseo de volver a tomarlo como la primera vez y la necesidad de ser lo más dulce posible, de tratarlo como lo más valioso de su vida. El ruso lo recostó en la cama, quedando él mayor sobre el azabache. Lo desvistió de a poco así como acariciaba cada parte que dejaba descubierta. Yuuri temblaba excitado por cada suave roce de sus dedos y sus labios por su piel, que se encontraba hipersensible debido al celo.

-Viktor… no seas tan complaciente, no me voy a romper… por favor quítate la ropa –rogó el omega.

-¿Y si pierdo el control? ¿Si te vuelvo…?

-Deja de pensar en eso, realmente mi omega necesita a su alfa.

De un momento a otro Yuuri había tomado la iniciativa, no era para nada ese tímido joven japonés que temblaba hasta por las hojas que caían de los árboles. Viktor no creía lo que el celo podía hacerle a los omegas, realmente los rebasaba y los transformaba en esa máquina sexual, Eros, que los alfas necesitaban para satisfacerse.

Luego de esa toma de iniciativa del azabache, Viktor dejó sus miedos atrás. Terminó de desvestirse y quitar hasta la más mínima prenda de Yuuri. Él tampoco podía esperar más para sentir realmente su piel, ya que de la vez anterior no recordaba cómo era que había sucedido. Había actuado completamente por instinto. Comenzó a devorar el cuello del menor, necesitaba probar el sabor de su omega, quería saber si realmente era tan dulce como su aroma. Lo volvía loco sentir las uñas de Yuuri clavándose en su espalda, no era nada de lo que llegó a imaginar alguna vez, deseaba que todo fuera planeado, una cena cursi, un baile cursi, una declaración cursi para finalizar entregándose cursimente en la cama de Nikiforov, pero no todo salía como él deseaba, menos si se trabaja de Katsuki, ese japonés que desde que llegó había hecho de su existencia la más feliz y la más desdichada al mismo tiempo.

Yuuri no pensaba en nada más que sentir al alfa sobre él. No quería pensar porque probablemente se arrepentiría y ya no quería huir. Ya no deseaba escapar de ese hombre que lo salvó, cuidó y liberó aun sabiendo que moriría sin él. Sentía como Viktor acariciaba cada parte de su cuerpo, no podía soportar el placer que sentía, sólo con sus manos y boca en sus tetillas lo haría terminar en poco tiempo.

-Viktor… por favor para… Yo me…

-Está bien mi pequeño… después de todo aún falta bastante para que realmente esto termine…

Sintió como Viktor mordió de nueva cuenta su pezón, fue la sensación de placer y dolor la que lo hizo terminar manchando el abdomen de ambos hombres. Viktor aprovechó el semen desparramado para hacer que su omega probara su propio sabor y con su misma saliva comenzara lubricar sus dedos para prepararlo, al mismo tiempo devoraba los rastros de semen en el vientre del azabache. No era dulce como su sudor o el aroma que emanaba de su japonés pero sí lo suficientemente adictivo para limpiar hasta la última gota. Besó desesperado a Yuuri, necesitaba sentir sus labios una vez más, además de aprovechar la distracción para comenzar a preparar a su omega. Un beso fogoso y exigente donde no sabían dónde comenzaba uno y donde el otro. Una sensual batalla de lenguas, hasta que el omega mordió la lengua del contrario al sentir el primer dedo invadiéndole. Viktor sintió el férreo sabor en su boca, miró a Yuuri consternado, parecía querer huir, entendía por qué, él podría sentirse necesitado pero su cuerpo aún lo rechazaba.

-Podemos evitar hacerlo… yo me encargaré de cuidarte sin tener que…

-¡No… perdóname, fue algo involuntario! –Comentaba llorando—pero realmente quiero que tu…

-No tienes que forzarte…

-Nikiforov entiende de una vez por todas que no me estoy forzando… ¡Te amo! –sintió su cara arder en ese momento—dis…. Disculpa por decirlo… tan…

-Yuuri –dijo con la voz entrecortada- ¿lo dices en serio?

-Viktor… -miró las perlas salinas que caían de los ojos aguamarina de su alfa—sí Viktor, lo digo en serio, te amo.

Viktor volvió a besarlo. No cabía en sí mismo de nueva cuenta acomodó al nipón para intentar prepararlo por segunda vez. Sintió el ligero temblor causado por el miedo, pero esta vez Yuuri pudo controlarse con las suaves caricias que el ruso le proporcionaba. Primero fue un dedo hasta convenirse en 3, Viktor ya no podía más, su propio cuerpo le exigía comenzar a complacerse pero era primordial que su Yuuri se sintiera cómodo con la intromisión.

-Viktor ¿duele verdad? –Preguntó acariciando el excitado pene del platinado—ya puedes seguir, quiero unirme contigo.

Para ese instante el mayor, ya no soportaba su propia excitación. Se colocó entre las piernas del menor, por suerte había dilatado bien y el líquido lubricante del omega facilitó su acceso a la entrada del azabache. Ninguno pudo evitar gritar de placer y dolor, esa mezcla perfecta que los hacía perder la cabeza. Esperaron unos momentos para que Yuuri se terminara de acostumbrar, cuando estuvo listo. Comenzaron con el vaivén, primero lento hasta convertirse en uno desenfrenado.

Retrasaron lo más que pudieron el orgasmo, pero el dolor en la nuca del omega y los colmillos del alfa se había hecho incontrolable. Viktor salió de Yuuri un momento para ponerlo en cuatro, necesitaba alcanzar esa níveo cuello para poder reclamarlo como suyo, Viktor necesitaba esa seguridad, al menos la marca los mantendría unidos si su amado japonés se arrepentía de lo hecho, después de que volviera a sus cinco sentidos.

Siguieron moviéndose como posesos, el ruso lamía el lugar de la marca, mientras Yuuri se deshacía en gemidos de placer. La última estocada y ambos alcanzaron el clímax. Mientras el nudo de Viktor se expandía dentro del japonés, aprovechó para morderlo. Yuuri gritó de dolor, al sentir el nudo en su interior y la mordida en su cuello pero, ese dolor junto a la excitación que sentía lo hicieron llegar al orgasmo, uno que jamás había sentido, el que debió de haber sentido la primera vez que el ruso lo tomó pero, eso ya no importaba.

Ambos se dejaron caer sobre la cama, acomodados de "cucharita" debido al nudo que tardaría un poco deshacerse. Viktor abrazaba protector a su omega, mientras lamía la herida con el fin de ayudarla a cicatrizar. Yuuri sin querer ronroneaba ante los mimos, necesitaba más de eso, aún no estaba satisfecho pero, por el momento disfrutaría el estar así con su alfa.

El recuerdo de esa primera vez, los dos conscientes, lo abochornaba. Seguía sentado en el sofá de la habitación, esperando que el ruso despertada. Después de que lo marcó, perdió la cuenta cuantas veces lo hicieron en ese tiempo. No reconocía ese lado en el mismo. Jamás se había mostrado interesado en el sexo o en aparearse, sus celos era llevaderos y nada agresivos, hasta que conoció a Nikiforov. ¿Podría ser debido a que fueran destinados? Era una probabilidad.

Escuchó como Nikiforov comenzaba a desperezarse. Miró divertido como lo buscaba y la cara de susto cuando se dio cuenta que no se encontraba junto a él. Viktor se incorporó de inmediato para ver al omega sentado en su sofá, sólo cubierto con su camisa. Luego de ese micro infarto, la imagen que recibió lo hizo sentir como algo en él comenzaba a despertar en su parte baja pero, se auto reclamó, no era momento para eso, ahora necesitaba comprobar algo más importante, que la sensualidad inocente de ese omega. Buscó su ropa interior bajo la curiosa mirada del azabache, con ese minúsculo bóxer se acercó con cuidado a su omega.

-Yuuri, lo siento… -comentaba cabizbajo—pero te marqué, no pude evitar hacerlo. Sé que muchas cosas que dijiste e hiciste durante este tiempo fueron por culpa del celo. Así que si quieres que te libere de esa marca…

-Idiota –El ruso lo miró preocupado- ¿eso es lo primero que me dices después de todo lo que hicimos? Habré estado bajo el influjo del celo pero… -la cara de Yuuri se tiñó de rojo.

-¿Pero?

-¡Yo realmente quería que lo hicieras! –comentó apenado—casi desde que te fuiste me arrepentí de dejarte ir. Por eso salí a buscarte, pero el celo me tenía sin fuerzas y unos betas me capturaron y llevaron a ese lugar –comenzó a llorar—no puedo ser más patético ¿a qué idiota lo secuestran dos veces en el mismo año? Tenía miedo de que no me encontraras o que no me buscaras. Realmente creí que pensarías que había escapado para no volver y me dejarías ir. Tuve miedo de no volverte a ver, Viktor en verdad te amo. –Yuuri se deshizo en lágrimas.

-Lo siento –abrazó al azabache—fui un tonto al dejarte solo, no debí hacerlo y tú más al pedirme que me fuera y sobre todo por creer que no te buscaría. No puedo vivir sin ti. Estoy asustado que me dejes debido a mi estilo de vida. No son alguien honorable, no merezco a alguien tan puro como tú a mi lado pero, seré egoísta y te tendré cerca, jamás te dejaré ir. Yo también te amo. Casi desde el momento en que caíste en mis brazos ese día que los Yakuzas te dejaron bajo mi cuidado.

Se besaron de nueva cuenta, un beso tranquilo que disipaba los miedos de ambos. Ambos se sostenían firmemente, como asegurando que el otro no fuera a escapar. La falta de oxígeno hizo que se separaran y el reclamo por alimento de sus estómagos, los hizo desistir de tener una última ronda de sexo, aunque muy probablemente fuera una tranquila, Viktor pudo darse cuenta que ese lado erótico y atrevido de su cerdito, sólo saldría durante su celo, eso si no hacía algo para remediarlo pero, para esos tenía tiempo para hacer salir al eros dentro de su omega.

Cuando bajaron a la sala, Yurio y Otabek se encontraban viendo la tele en la sala. Ambos sonrieron, esos dos niños estaban preocupados por ellos, además luego de atracar así como así esa subaste era probable, poco pero lo era, que alguno de los asistentes u organizadores quisiera tomar represalias en contra del ruso. Aunque para su suerte ninguno fue lo suficientemente estúpido para hacerlo.

El rubio miraba a ambos un poco abochornado pero, no era de extrañarse solía ser muy pudoroso y si había escuchado aunque fuera un poco de lo que pasó en esa habitación, era obvio que su imaginación volaba, una pequeña venganza, pensó Yuuri divertido, por lo escandalosos que esos dos podían llegar a ser al momento de intimar y Yuuri debía escuchar los gemidos.

-Qué bueno que volvieron a la vida real –comentó Otabek.

-¿Cerdo te encuentras bien?

-Gracias Otabek y sí Yurio, me siento muchísimo mejor –se acercó para abrazarlo—disculpa por preocuparte…

-¿Preocupado yo? Ni que me importaras –replicó el rubio aferrándose al mayor.

-¿Tienen hambre? –cuestionó Otabek—Yura hizo pirozhkys y té, podríamos comer eso mientras pedimos que traigan comida a domicilio, ya que no creo que Katsuki esté en condiciones de cocinar.

-Me parece perfecto –dijo Viktor.

No dijeron más todos los presentes, comieron los pirozhkys de Yurio, mientras la comida rápida llegaba. No dijeron nada sobre la marca en el cuello del azabache, pero cuando los menores la notaron, ambos esbozaron una sonrisa cómplice, al fin esos dos habían sido honestos con ellos mismos, al menos debería ser un dolor de cabeza menos para ellos.

 **¡Hola!**

 **¡Pude actualizar pronto! Realmente soy pésima escribiendo escenas eróticas pero, sé que muchas esperaban este momento así que pues, hice mi mejor esfuerzo espero y sea de su agrado.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Aceptado**

Viktor Nikiforov debía aprender que las personas apreciaban su espacio personal, en especial los japoneses, sobretodo Yuuri Katsuki su omega. Había pasado cerca de dos meses desde que formaron su lazo, y el reticente azabache aún intentaba hacerse a la idea de su actual relación. Aunque aún le costar admitirlo, ese peli plateado se había ganado poco a poco su corazón, a pesar de las circunstancias que los unieron.

Viktor por su parte no podía hacer que Yuuri le diera más afecto del necesario. De hecho desde el celo del japonés no habían vuelto a intimar y por petición del mismo azabache dormían en habitaciones separadas. Viktor lloraba con Otabek sobre la situación, que parecía haber vuelto a lo que era en un principio, claro, sin los insultos y miradas de odio pero, igual dolía esa indiferencia de parte del omega.

Esa noche estaban solos. Beka y Yuuri habían viajado a Kazajistán por algunos asuntos del taciturno kazajo. Ambos disfrutaban de una película. Cada uno respetaba su parte de sofá, mientras que el cachorro acaparaba todo el centro de éste. Viktor miraba de reojo a Yuuri quien estaba concentrado en la trama del filme. No se percató cuando el mayor bajó al caniche del sofá hasta que el japonés se encontraba atrapado entre el sofá y Viktor.

-Viktor… ¿qué sucede? ¿la película es aburrida? –preguntó con la clara intención de cambiar la atmosfera.

-Yuuri, estoy preocupado… ¿hice algo para que no quieras tenerme cerca? ¿Te arrepentiste de la marca?

-Viktor no es eso… -desvió la mirada apenado—es sólo que muero de vergüenza, cada que te veo recuerdo lo que… y… y…

-Yuuri, lo que hicimos, fue lo más hermoso que pudo haberme pasado, realmente extraño tus caricias en mi cuerpo, quiero dormir y despertar a tu lado, también quiero volver a intimar, tengo que se franco, realmente te deseo…

-¿Y si terminas detestándolo? No recuerdo exactamente qué fue lo que hice, mi cuerpo reaccionó por instinto. Si resulta que no soy…

-Si no eres bueno en la cama, tenemos tiempo para aprender –sonrió y acarició su mejilla—ahorita sólo quiero comenzar a crear recuerdos que pueda llevar en mi mente siempre hasta que muera, te amo Yuuri Katsuki, sólo quiero estar contigo en todos los sentidos.

Yuuri lo miró anonado ¿cómo era posible que el gran Viktor Nikiforov, el líder de la mafia rusa, pudiera decir esas palabras sin una pizca de duda o vergüenza? Sobretodo que se las dijera a él, un japonés común y corriente que hasta poco tiempo atrás lo desdeñaba con todo su ser. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro inevitablemente. Su omega interno brincaba de emoción, al sentir la sinceridad de ese alfa que se moría por él. Viktor sonrió y limpió las gotas salinas que adornaban las mejillas de su adorado omega. Lo besó, con el mayor de los cuidados, con todo el cariño que podía darle y Yuuri se dejó hacer.

-Viktor… por favor vayamos despacio aún no me…

-Déjame amarte por favor, ya hemos esperado mucho… -Yuuri lo miraba preocupado—no, no mal entiendas, no te pido que intimemos en este momento, aunque muero por ello, sólo déjame amarte, déjame hacerte feliz…

-Está bien Vitya… -besó la nariz de ruso…

-¿cómo me llamaste?

-Vitya… Yurio me dijo que cuando me sintiera cómodo comenzara a decirte de esta manera, pero creo que sólo me estaba jugando una broma…

-Para nada, ese condenado niño… es la mejor sugerencia que pudo haberte dado… me has hecho muy feliz con eso… -el mayor se acurrucó sobre el azabache dejando que éste lo mimara— ese apodo sólo lo usan las personas que realmente me importan.

-me alegra saber eso –suspiró aliviado- Viktor… ¿y si vamos a dormir?

-Pero quiero estar más tiempo contigo Yuuri…

-Me refiero… a… dormirjuntos –susurró lo último, estaba apenado pero con tales declaraciones por parte del mayor debía poner un poco más de su parte.

-¿en serio? –el japonés asintió, podía ver el rojo cubriendo toda su cara.

Viktor se puso de pie, esperaba que el japonés también lo hiciera pero, sólo vio como el azabache alzaba los brazos. La señal era clara: quería que Viktor lo alzara en brazos. En parte era por capricho del menor y por otro lado se debía al miedo de Yuuri, era una buena manera de evitar escapar. Él también quería estar junto al ruso, su cuerpo lo anhelaba pero su parte racional aún no le permitía entregarse por completo. Hundió su rostro en el cuello del peli plata, necesitaba sentir el aroma de Viktor, esa mezcla entre cacao y canela, era reconfortante y cálida. Ambos estaban con ropa de cama, y aunque el ojiazul era adepto a dormir sólo en ropa interior, decidió esa noche reservarse. Aun así acurrucó a Yuuri lo más cerca que pudo.

-Yuuri… -preguntó ya cuando estaban recostados— ¿te has sentido bien estos días?

-Sí Viktor… bueno he tenido un poco de nauseas matutinas pero nada que un baño y desayuno no quiten ¿por qué?

-Amor… -dijo en su oído, logrando que Yuuri se estremeciera—creo que tendremos un cachorro… después de tu celo, tu aroma cambio a ahora es una mezcla de canela y flores… -sonrió.

-¿eh?

Yuuri se quedó estático. No pudo reaccionar de otra manera. Lentamente llevó su mano a su plano vientre. ¿No era posible o sí? Bueno debía admitir que no usaba ningún anticonceptivo y que Viktor anudó demasiadas veces dentro de… ¡Definitivamente era algo muy probable! Comenzó a temblar Viktor intentó reconfortarlo, se dio cuenta que no fue una buena idea soltarle la noticia de ese modo pero, ya había esperado poco más del mes, desde que notó el cambio de aroma, para que su omega se diera cuenta sin embargo no se percató. Contrario a Yuuri, el notó el cambio a la semana después de su celo. El aroma de Yuuri era nuevo, era una mezcla deliciosa pero, no era la suya. Consultó con Yakov, a lo que el galeno le comentó de la posibilidad de un embarazo. Él estaba feliz mas la reacción de Yuuri lo preocupaba demasiado.

-Disculpa que lo haya dicho así. ¿Te encuentras bien?

-¿un bebé? ¿hay un bebé dentro de mí?

-Aún hay que confirmarlo con Yakov.

-¿Quieres tener un hijo? –Yuuri se giró para encararlo, hasta ese momento seguía acurrucados.

-Te mentiría si te digo que no me asusta la idea pero, estaría feliz si lo estuvieras.

Yuuri rogaba que las suposiciones del ruso fueran sólo eso. No estaba preparado para soportar una noticia de ese calibre. Tenía poco de haber comenzado a convivir con el peli plata, aún debían conocerse más y sobretodo atreverse a vivir solos. Era agradable convivir con Otabek y Yurio pero si realmente querían intentar ser una pareja normal tenía que cumplir con esos requisitos que debido a él aún no estaba listo para cumplirlos.

-Mañana por favor llévame con el dr. Yakov, debemos cerciorarnos.

-Claro lyubov'…

El japonés no dijo nada más, sólo se estremeció al escuchar ese apodo dado por Viktor, no le era extraño, ya que había llegado escuchar como el kazajo y el ruso menor se llamaban así entre ellos. Se dejó abrazar por Viktor, y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda cuando los labios de Viktor se posaron en su marca, esa que los unía para toda la vida.

Cuando despertó Viktor ya estaba por terminar de arreglarse. El mayor al verlo despierto le sonrió e indicó que se duchara y arreglara. Tenían que ir con Yakov a media mañana, el reloj marcaba las 9:00 en punto así que tenía poco tiempo para estar listo. Luego de que Viktor lo hiciera tomar casi dos litros de agua, sin haber desayunado, salieron rumbo al consultorio. Conforme más se acercaban a su destino, la ansiedad invadía el cuerpo de Yuuri. Tenía miedo del resultado de esa revisión. Si no estaba embarazado ¿realmente se sentiría feliz? Era lógico que estuviera en cinta luego de ese celo tan intenso que pasaron, era casi una tontería creer que no pero, si no lo estaba ¿significaría que algo andaba mal con su cuerpo? ¿y si no podría darle cachorros a Viktor? ¿si por eso lo dejaba? Miles de escenario se instalaban en su cabeza, ninguno de ellos positivo.

Viktor lo dejó, tranquilo podía sentir el miedo y preocupación del omega directamente en su cuerpo. Quería tomarlo de la mano pero, no deseaba hacerlo sentir presionado. Cuando llegaron al edificio donde se encontraba el consultorio, el ruso se atrevió al fin a tomar su mano para sacar de sus cavilaciones al japonés. Éste dio un pequeño salto por la sorpresa, Viktor le sonrió y comenzó a guiarlo a su destino. La secretaria al verlos hizo una mueca al ver la manera en la que el ruso protegía al omega y se dedicó a esquivar sus miradas, era mejor eso a que el ruso cumpliera su amenaza.

-Sr. Nikiforov, ya pueden pasar –indicó.

-Gracias –sin voltear a verla pasaron. Yakov se encontraba cerca de una camilla—Buen día Yakov.

-Qué bueno que vinieron, niño necesito que te pongas esta bata –indicó el galeno—usa el baño que está ahí –indicó una puerta detrás de su escritorio—y luego vienes a recostarte.

Yuuri asintió, tomó la prenda. A los pocos minutos salía ruborizado del cubículo y sin decir más se recostó en la camilla indicada. Pudo ver ese aparato que le confirmaría sus temores. Sin aviso el mayor descubrió el abdomen del chico y colocó un gel frío que caló hasta el último de sus cabellos. Tanto Viktor como Yuuri miraban expectantes esa pantalla, para su desgracia no podían entender nada de lo que se mostraba en ella.

-Está bien, límpiate y ve a cambiarte de nuevo –volvió a ordenar—Vitya será mejor que te sientes. - ¿Pasa algo dr. Yakov?

-haz lo que te digo y tú también –señaló a Viktor, ambos asintieron, cuando Yuuri ya se encontraba sentado frente al doctor y junto a Viktor, Yakov habló—bueno, las sospechas de este hombre, sólo fueron eso. Yuuri no estás en cinta niño… -ambos no dijeron nada decepcionados a su manera—el cambio de aroma es debido a su reciente lazo, tus nauseas matutinas son sólo eso, pueden deberse a que no duermes lo suficiente por las noches.

-¿Puede que… algo esté mal conmigo? –se atrevió a preguntar Yuuri.

-No lo creo, sólo no hubo fecundación a pesar de las veces que él haya anudado en ti. –dijo sin tapujos el doctor-Si realmente están esperando concebir, les recomiendo que lo intenten durante este año si, no quedan embarazados… supondré que sí, alguno de los dos es el problema –hizo énfasis en esto último, no quería que el omega se culpara, ya que era algo muy común que pudiera pensar en ello—pero por mientras llegamos a considerar esa posibilidad, sigan intentando.

-Gracias Yakov –dijo Viktor saliento junto a Yuuri del consultorio.

 **¡Disculpen la tardanza!**

 **¡Nuevo cap! De los últimos por cierto. Espero que les guste.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Preocupado.**

Luego de la visita a Yakov las cosas habían cambiado abruptamente. Yurio y Otabek anunciaron que el rubio se encontraba en cinta. Lejos del escándalo que pensaron que el peliplata iba a hacerles, los felicitó y deseó lo mejor para los dos. También anunciaron que vivirían en la casa del Kazajo. Los menores querían disfrutar la intimidad del nuevo estado de Plisetsky. Yuuri lo felicitó y aceptó no muy convencido la decisión de ambos.

Cerca de un mes llevaban viviendo juntos, sólo Viktor y Yuuri. Todo transcurría normalmente. El rubio y el Kazajo los visitaban regularmente. Ahora que el ojiverde estaba en cinta, Viktor lo había hecho retirarse del gremio, así que ahora tenía tiempo para él y enfocarse a sus estudios con un tutor privado (Viktor lo obligaba a seguir en la escuela aún si él pensaba que era una pérdida de tiempo).

-Cerdo ¿cómo van las cosas con el calvo? –decía mientras terminaba su tarea.

-Las cosas van bien, tranquilas, supongo –comentó tomando sorbo a su té.

-Supones, bueno eso es mejor a que las cosas no vayan bien.

-Creo que debes terminar tus deberes. Beka y Viktor no tardan en llegar, yo iré a hacer la cena…

-Sólo cocina para dos personas, hoy alguien tiene una cita –sonrió el rubio—así que no te excedas con las porciones y haz algo fácil quiero que me acompañes a un lugar después de eso.

-Está bien…

Yuuri se dirigió a la cocina con un deje de envidia en su pecho. Realmente envidiaba la relación de esos dos pero, era culpa suya que las cosas no avanzaran con Viktor, él era quien no podía dejar ir la manera en la que se conocieron y todo lo sucedido antes de aceptar lo que sentía por el ruso. De igual manera seguía pensando que estaba enfermo por decir que amaba al peliplateado, entendía que de no ser por el ruso estaría siendo prostituido o algo peor, sin embargo… lo había tenido cautivo bastante tiempo también. Necesitaba aire, decidió preparar todo para esa noche cenar ensalada, su estómago no estaba para algo pesado, sentía que de tanto darle vueltas a su relación con Viktor terminaría vomitando.

Luego de terminar sus labores se dirigieron al centro comercial. Chris los llevó. Los nervios de Yuuri se crisparon al verlo. El rubio mayor sólo se rio, se abstuvo de hacer alguna broma, con Plisetsky cerca era seguro que su integridad física terminara mal. Se dirigieron al mismo centro comercial de donde se escapó. Yurio le tomó de la mano para guiarlo al percatarse de la angustia del japonés. Entraron a varias tiendas mientras ambos compraron ropa, Yuuri por órdenes del ojiverde quien le aseguró que Viktor le había pedido que comprara un nuevo guardarropa para el nipón. Luego se dirigieron a un spa, en donde ambos recibieron tratamientos que lograron alejar sus penas por unas horas. Yuuri agradecía ese tiempo fuera de casa, su mente le pedía salir de ese encierro, era lo que necesitaba para relajarse. Luego de la sesión de spa, regresaron a casa. Plisetsky le ordenó a Katsuki que se diera una ducha. Hizo caso al menor, un baño era lo que necesitaba en ese momento.

Cuando salió, pudo ver en la cama uno de los trajes que acababa de comprar junto al menor. Había una nota que decía: "úsalo, Viktor pasará por ti en una hora, arréglate y disfruta la noche, el calvo está bastante nervioso je, je, je. P.d. gracias por prepararnos la cena a Beka y a mí". Una sonrisa desconcertada se asomó en sus labios. Hizo caso vistió ese traje gris a cuadros, cuando terminó de arreglar su cabello, peinándolo para atrás. Bajó a la sala y vio a Viktor en fundado en un traje gris liso, con un chaleco en vez de saco y camisa blanca. Lo miró sorprendido, esa no era la ropa con la que había salido en la mañana.

Viktor de igual manera no podía creer lo hermoso que su omega se miraba en ese momento. Casi deja caer el ramo de rosas azules que le había comprado. Yuuri le sonrió apenado, sentía la mirada expectante del japonés así que tomó valor para acercarse entregarle las flores y sin previo aviso besarlo, un suave roce de sus labios que le supo a gloria al ruso.

\- lyubov' te ves sorprendente, me encanta –sonrió con esa típica sonrisa en forma de corazón.

-Gra… gracias tú también te miras muy atractivo… -susurró apenas con el rubor extendido en todo su rostro—Viktor ¿qué haremos? ¿Por qué tuve que vestirme así?

-¿No te lo dijo Yurio? Tendremos una cita. Quiero comenzar a hacer las cosas como es debido, tengo miedo que te des cuenta que sólo estás confundiendo tus sentimientos hacia mí con gratitud por no dañarte mientras te tuve encerrado –comentó cabizbajo—quiero que me ames realmente, así como yo lo hago.

-Viktor… -las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de su rostro, el mayor se sentía igual que él— ¡eres un tonto! –Reclamó—si fuera de otra manera no estaríamos enlazados en este momento… Vitya yo también me siento preocupado por eso pero, créeme cuando te digo que, aunque no sé si es de la misma manera e intensidad yo también te amo.

El japonés no podía más, las dudas en ese momento se disiparon, ver al ruso igual o incluso más preocupado que él, era todo lo que necesitaba para desear salir de su ensimismamiento. No sólo él había sufrido, también Viktor. Dejó las flores a un lado para atraer al peliplata hacia él para besarlo.

Fue un beso intenso y desesperado por parte de ambos.

-Viktor por favor –decía intentando recuperar el aliento—vamos a la habitación.

No tuvo que decirlo dos veces. El ruso alzó en brazos al azabache para dirigirse a la alcoba que tenía poco que compartían. Cerró la puerta tras de sí para luego depositar a Yuuri en la cama. Ambos se necesitaban. Poco importó que no estuvieran en etapa de celo. Ahora ambos estaban conscientes de sus actos, así que no habría arrepentimientos ni dudas luego de ello. Las ropas poco a poco fueron desapareciendo de sus cuerpos, hasta quedar ambos totalmente desnudos. Viktor recorría con su lengua cada rincón del cuerpo del omega. Se deleitaba con su sabor y Yuuri se dejaba hacer. El ruso sabía exactamente donde tocar para hacerlo perder la cabeza.

-Yuuri… lyubov' dime que no es un sueño… -susurró el alfa…

-No lo es…

Yuuri recostó a Viktor en la cama para el quedar sobre él. No sabía de dónde había salido ese lado suyo pero ya después pensaría en ello. Con un poco de duda dirigió su boca al falo del mayor quien lo miraba extasiado, ni en sus más locas fantasías se imaginó a Yuuri dispuesto a hacerle una felación, mientras preparaba su entrada para recibirlo después. Se notaba la inexperiencia del azabache pero no importaba el ruso estaba más que deleitado con las sensaciones que estaba recibiendo del japonés. Se permitió acabar en la boca del japonés. La cara del azabache era un poema al ver los rastros de semen de su propio semen. Nikiforov miraba el sonrojo y los intentos de Katsuki por limpiar los residuos en su cara. Acercó al omega a su boca para limpiar con su lengua todo lo que manchaba ese angelical rostro. Unió sus labios, su sabor mezclado con el Yuuri era algo delicioso para él. Necesitaba más, sobre todo hacer sentir bien a su amado.

-Yuuri necesito…

-Yo también, por favor…

Jamás pensaron estar tan necesitados del otro. Sus cuerpos se reclamaban mutuamente. Viktor se acomodó entre las piernas de Yuuri para abrirse paso dentro de él. Ambos no podían con el cúmulo de sensaciones dolorosas y placenteras. Se entregaron de una manera desesperada, necesitaban sentirse con el otro. Era la primera vez que lo hacían 100% conscientes de sus actos. No era porque el celo del omega lo requiriera, ambos lloraban de emoción mientras culminaba el acto.

-Yuuri… te amo –decía Viktor intentando recobrar el aliento luego de anudar dentro del japonés.

-Yo también Vitya… -acariciaba el brazo que lo rodeaba—Viktor, realmente te amo.

-Creo que la cita tendremos que posponerla ¿verdad? –comentó Viktor, acercando más hacia sí al japonés—Chris me va a matar al no ir a cenar, incluso para mí, es difícil conseguir una reservación en ese restaurante…

-Está bien, lo tomaremos como venganza por la broma que me hizo en Japón.

-¿quieres que pida comida a domicilio y luego vemos una película con Makkachin? Mañana tengo el día libre, bueno dejé a Chris encargado –sonrió—así que podemos hacer lo que se nos venga en gana toda la noche –dijo y besó la marca en el cuello de Yuuri.

-Parece un excelente plan, quiero comida italiana.

Esperaron hasta que el nudo se deshiciera, se sentían tranquilos consigo mismos. Luego de pedir la comida a domicilio decidieron darse un baño, en el cual aprovecharon para amarse un poco más. Ambos se habían reprimido por mucho tiempo, así que cualquier acercamiento era inevitable que terminara en algo más que un dulce beso.

Viktor no podía creer que su trabajo, la cosa que más odiaba en el mundo lo hubiera llevado al omega que ahora veía una película junto a él. Jamás pensó y realmente no planeaba conseguir pareja. Luego de ver como sus familiares iban "desapareciendo" de su vida debido a negocio familiar, lo fue haciendo creer que no debía ser querido ni él amar a nadie. Los Nikiforov no merecían tener un compañero que de un momento a otro podría salir lastimado debido a las venganzas de las demás mafias, así perdió a su madre, abuelo, padre y su mentor, el sr. Plisetsky. Por ello se alejó de las mafias corrientes y vulgares, aún las manejaba pero no tenía que meter sus manos a ellas, sin embargo el peligro aún estaba, había mucha gente de poder que quería su cabeza y no lo lograban. Ahora miraba al omega a su lado, lo había visto en sus peores facetas y aún estaba ahí junto a él, se sentía bendecido y asustado. No deseaba exponer a Yuuri a eso, ni a Yuri Plisetsky y a Otabek quienes comenzaban a formar una familia pero, así era su vida ¿qué podría hacer para cambiarla? No lo sabía.

-Viktor…

-¿Eh? –salió de su ensimismamiento para toparse con esos orbes que lo volvían loco.

-Sé que estás preocupado, lo siento en mi cuerpo. Sé que estás asustado. No me iré, no me importa tu trabajo, debido a él nos conocimos. Entiendo que es peligroso pero aun así quiero estás contigo.

-Yuuri realmente no merezco tenerte a mi lado…

El ruso dejó caer lágrimas de alivio al escuchar esas palabras del japonés. Realmente las necesitaba para encontrar una solución a todo lo que lo inquietaba. Se acurrucó en el regazo de Yuuri y dejó que este lo mimara cual pequeño asustado por los truenos en una noche de tormenta. Sin desearlo realmente ambos se quedaron dormidos con el cachorro a su lado. Estaban cansados, más mentalmente que otra cosa. Durmieron tranquilos por primera vez desde que se conocieron.

Un rubio y un azabache entraron con cuidado al departamento de los mayores. Chris les había notificado que no llegaron al restaurante, así que preocupados fueron a cerciorarse que todo estuviera en orden. Para su tranquilidad el lugar se encontraba en orden, sólo impregnado por el aroma de los mayores. En silencio se dirigieron a la sala para verlos dormidos junto al cachorro. El rubio jamás admitiría lo tan preocupado que estaba por ellos y antes de verse en una situación comprometedora, él y su amado kazajo dejaron el departamento para volver a su hogar.

…

 **Lamento la demora pero aquí está la actualización 1 capítulo más y se acaba. Muchas gracias a quienes han seguido la historia y sobre todo la paciencia que me han tenido.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Aliviado.**

Poco después de ambos aclarar sus sentimientos por el contrario. Viajaron a Japón para formalizar con los padres del nipón. Viktor estaba nervioso. Ya conocía por lo menos a sus suegros y cuñada pero, la situación ahora era totalmente diferente. Su idílico sueño de pedir la mano de su azabache, casarse y luego marcarlo se había ido al caño. Ahora estaba frente a la mirada severa del padre de Yuuri quien sólo miraba avergonzado hacia el piso.

Ambos estaban sentados frente al Toshiya Katsuki, quien los escrutaba con la mirada, mientras esperaban que Hiroko volviera con el té y panecillos para comenzar la conversación. El ambiente tenso se aminoró cuando una regordeta mujer de lentes entraba seguida de una joven rubia. Quienes se rieron ante el cuadro que representaban.

-Toshiya San… deja de intimidar a los niños –con una sonrisa.

-Sí, papá, además sólo Viktor cree que estás molesto, Yuuri no seas cruel con tu alfa…

-¿Eh?

Los dos japonés, no pudieron aguantar más la risa. Yuuri sabía que su padre lejos de estar enojado se encontraba tranquilo. Siempre se había culpado y preocupado por la condición omega de su hijo. Sabía que el mundo era cruel para ellos y lo único que siempre había pedido junto a su familia era que encontrara a alguien que lo cuidara tanto como el ruso había demostrado.

-Lo siento Viktor, teníamos que hacerlo… -decía después de recuperar el aliento Yuuri—mis padres por alguna razón te adora, el que estemos aquí, es por el hecho de que deseaba tener a toda mi familia completa, incluyéndote ya que ahora eres parte de nosotros.

-Yuuri… Yo no…

-Viktor, sólo tienes que cuidar a mi Yuuri -decía Hiroko.

-Puede ser demasiado inseguro a veces –siguió Mary—pero, es la persona más noble que conozco, así que Nikiforov, como esto no lo dirán mis padres lo diré yo: Sí le haces daño a mi hermano menor, créeme que el miedo que impone el jefe de la mafia rusa, no se comparará con el que te haré sentir.

Ambos padres asintieron con una sonrisa apacible. Viktor sintió un escalofrío ante esa amenaza tan clara y el apoyo a esta de sus padres. Yuuri sólo asintió avergonzado y asustado. Viktor sólo asintió reiteradamente, el azabache no había negado ni hecho algún comentario de ser una broma, así que por algo sería y no pensaba averígualo.

Su estadía en Japón fue corta. Yuuri fue consentido en extremo por su familia. Preguntaban por su salud cada cierto tiempo. No le permitían hacer nada brusco o que le requiriera mucho esfuerzo. No le daba importancia el azabache, al final tenía mucho sin verlos, habían pasado meses desde que se había mudado a Rusia y ya extrañaba su hogar sobre todo las aguas termales.

Era la última noche que estaban en Hasetsu y Yuuri aunque no se negara a compartir la cama, le tenía prohibido entrar a las termas cuando estaba él. Por alguna razón no quería que Viktor lo viera desnudo y las veces que habían intimado, el japonés le pedía que no lo desvistiera por completo. Como un niño caprichoso, Viktor no se iría sin bañarse junto amado cerdito. Usualmente este esperaba a que todos se durmieran para bañarse y relajarse. Así que Viktor fingió dormir y entrar después de su amado.

Primero se deleitó al ver su cuerpo semidesnudo mientras lavaba su cuerpo. Embelesado disfrutaba de la vista hasta que Yuuri decidió ponerse de pie para entrar al agua caliente de la terma. Se sorprendió al ver cuánto había subido de peso, ahora entendía el porqué de su rechazo a que lo mirara desnudo pero, era un aumento de peso extraño, sólo se ubicaba en la parte baja de su abdomen, se veía adorable aún con esos kilos de más. Su suegra le había comentado su tendencia a subir rápido de peso, así que debía ser por tanto katsudon que habían comido en la semana.

Rápido y con el menor ruido posible lavó su cuerpo y entró a la terma. Yuuri se encontraba distraído disfrutando de su tiempo de soledad. Viktor lo atrajo para sentarlo entre sus piernas y abrazarlo. Pese al susto que el azabache sintió al inicio se tranquilizó al ver que era Viktor, aunque debía molestarse ya que le había pedido que no entrara pero, si era sincero él también deseaba bañarse con él.

-Yuuri… mi dulce cerdito –besó su cuello—¿te avergüenzas de haber subido un poco de peso?

-Sí, no quería que me vieras así…

-Eres el cerdito más hermoso y apetitoso que he visto.

-Viktor, no lo haremos aquí –dijo tajante—mañana nos vamos a Rusia y podremos hacerlo con calma… -comentó avergonzado.

-Pero… ya ha sido una semana…

-Y serán dos si insistes –bromeó Yuuri—yo también lo quiero pero es la casa de mis padres, me da vergüenza hacerlo aquí. Por favor se paciente…

-Claro L'yuvob, es solo que te amo tanto que no puedo evitarlo…

-Además –tomó las manos del ruso y las llevó a su abultado vientre—creo que debo ir con Yakov. Mamá no ha dicho nada pero creo que lo intuye así como yo, eso sin contar que el comportamiento de mi familia no es normal, usualmente no es tan complaciente cuando pueden tenerme ayudando en el onsen –sonrió.

-Yuuri no entiendo…

-creo que tendremos un cachorro…

Viktor se quedó estático. Yuuri al no escuchar o sentir alguna razón del alfa se separó de él para verlo. El rostro del peliplata era un poema, entre la sorpresa, el miedo y la alegría. Podía sentir como todas esas emociones jugaban en el interior de Nikiforov. Vio como perlas saladas caían por las mejillas del ruso. Lo atrajo hacia sí para besarlo y abrazarlo.

-¿Estás contento?

-Claro, L'yuvob, claro que lo estoy. ¡Yuuri soy el más feliz del mundo!

Regresaron a primera hora a Rusia, Yurio estaba en sus últimos meses y Otabek, ni el rubio, querían separarse más de 5 minutos. Así que mientras el rubio daba a luz, el peliplata tendría un poco más de trabajo de lo usual al tener que encargarse de la parte del Kazajo. Sin embargo, lo primero que hicieron al llegar fue visitar a Yakov. Quien en efecto confirmó las sospechas de Yuuri, si no se equivocaba, podría decir que ya estaba embarazado desde la primera vez que fueron a consultar sobre ese tema pero, el ultrasonido no fue eficiente debido al poco tiempo de gestación.

Ahora sólo quedaba esperar a que su bebé naciera al igual que el de su rubio amigo. Quien desde se enteró sobre el estado del azabache se la pasaba cuidándolo (mejor dicho su pareja los cuidaba ambos) por suerte las náuseas y achaques no aparecían aún, o eso creía, ya que cierto peliblanco había comenzado a sufrir mareos constantes así como vómitos matinales, de los que su omega no se había percatado y el mayor no se atrevía a comentarle, no deseaba preocuparlo. Pensaba que era mejor que él se llevara esa parte del embarazo, no deseaba que su hermoso omega sufriera ese martirio matinal.

-Y se van a intensificar cuando a Yuuri le comiencen los antojos –decía Otabek desde la puerta del baño de huéspedes.

-Gracias por la advertencia… -decía inclinándose de nuevo contra el inodoro para expulsar la bilis que su cuerpo no podía retener- ¿Cuándo se van a acabar?

-Con suerte hasta el sexto mes y Yuuri tiene 4 aproximadamente, iré a hacer el desayuno ¿qué se te antoja?

-¡Largate!

Otabek esquivó la botella de shampoo que le había arrojado el ruso para irse a hacer el desayuno. Ambos Yuuris estaban despiertos, mientras que el rubio se burlaba de su compatriota, el otro se sentía culpable, aunque agradecía no estar en los zapatos de su alfa. Por lo visto sería un embarazo algo largo para su pareja.

…

 **Capítulo cortito pero ya es el final :D aunque falta el epílogo prometo no tardar en actualizar.**


	22. Chapter 22

*Achaques*

Viktor ya no soportaba todos los malestares. Desde que se enteraron que su omega estaba embarazado, los achaques lo mataban. Primero las náuseas, aunque si se ponía a pensarlo, había comenzado con achaques de embarazo desde antes de saber que serían padres. Algunos olores y comidas que le parecían deliciosas dejaron de parecerle.

Después los antojos, esos los compartió con su pareja, que mientras su omega pedía katsudon y nieve de chocolate a todas horas. Él en cambio moría por cosas picantes, que jamás comería, mezcladas con chocolate o un sándwich de jamón con mantequilla de maní, por mencionar algunos, mientras él disfrutaba su "manjar" los demás, incluida su pareja sentían arcadas con los alimentos que degustaba el ruso.

Luego una imperiosa necesidad de atención (sexo) de parte de su pareja, en teoría no había nada malo con ello si él no hubiera tenido episodios de cansancio extremo. Parecía que cuando más cansado se sentía el ruso más atención le pedía su omega y no pedía una ronda si no dos o tres las cuales dejaban aún más agotado al ruso.

Ahora el achaque más reciente era sueño desmedido. Todo el tiempo tenía sueño, a pesar de dormir como correspondía, aun así parecía que no dormía nada en lo absoluto. Se suponía que todo esto terminaría a los 6 meses de embarazo de Yuuri, pero por lo visto el haber enterado un poco tarde de esto le estaba pasando la factura.

Su querido Yuuri estaba por dar a luz y sólo podía ver la culpa en sus ojos, luego de que lo ayudara por enésima vez, junto a Otabek, a llegar a la cama luego de una jornada de trabajo.

-Lo siento Vitya, yo debería sufrir todos estos achaques…

-No mi amor, no te preocupes, son horribles tú jamás debes pasar por esto. –Acarició el dorso de la mano del omega- Digamos que es justicia poética, de alguna manera el destino se encarga de regresar el daño que llegué a causarte –sonrió agotado.

-Supongo que tienes razón –se burló—Descansa, estaré aquí cuando despiertes.

Viktor quiso reclamar la burla del azabache pero le fue imposible, como si un embrujo consistiera cayó dormido luego del beso que recibió de Yuuri. El azabache como pudo se incorporó, su vientre era demasiado grande, y dejó a su alfa dormir un poco, él tenía que hacerle algo de comer para .cuando despertara. No importaba que descansara, Después de todo vendrían muchos días sin dormir, según le contaron el kazajo y el ruso menor.

Sus cachorritos no tardaban en nacer. Sí, después del segundo ultrasonido, Yakov les informó que eran 2 cachorros los que había en el vientre de Yuuri.

**Padres primerizos**

Para suerte del kazajo el embarazo de su omega había sido tranquilo, los malestares no fueron gran problema para el rubio aunque, no podía decir mucho sobre el parto, eso había sido la experiencia más aterradora del mundo para él pero, ahora se encontraba feliz.

Gracias al cielo no fue difícil convencer a Yuri Plisetsky para que se retirara de ese mundo en el que trabajaban para dedicarse a su bebé y sus estudios de ballet con la sra. Lilia, ex esposa del dr. Yakov. No había sido fácil para ninguno acostumbrarse al nuevo ritmo de vida. Mucho menos con el trabajo de Otabek, que comenzó a requerirlo más tiempo en las "misiones" especiales ya que sin la ayuda del rubio su alfa tenía que llenar el espacio que dejó, y eso hacía que Otabek y Mila tuvieran que llevar a cabo más encargos.

Sin embargo ahora se encontraban juntos durmiendo con su bebé en medio de los dos. Recién habían logrado capturar a uno de sus objetivos, así que podía tomarse unos días. Tanto el moreno como el omega estaban agotados luego de una noche de desvelo. Su pequeño osito ruso, era igual de necio que su madre así que era difícil hacerlo dormir durante las noches después de su comida de la 1 am.

-Yura… te amo…

Susurró el Kazajo, después de despertar 5 minutos para revisar a sus dos tesoros. Esperaba que Los cachorros de Viktor fueran como el japonés, ya que si resultaban con el gen ruso dominante, ambos padres primerizos se volverían locos con las posibles atenciones que llegaran a requerir los bebés, que no dilataban en nacer.

Ser padre no era fácil y ya lo había corroborado en carne propia. Mucho menos ser un padre joven, él ya tenía los 20 cumplidos y a Yura le faltaba un poco para alcanzar los 17. Beka sabía que aún eran inmaduros, más su pequeño gato arisco pero, fuera de los problemas que pudieran tener, ver a ese bulto de rubios negros y ojos vedes en medio de los dos, valía cada uno de los problemas que superaban y seguirían apareciendo en sus vidas.

El sonido del obturador lo hizo volver en sí, no supo en qué momento se había quedado dormido. Cuando logró enfocar, podía ver a Yuri sentado observando con una tierna sonrisa la cámara, supuso que miraba la fotografía que acababa de tomar.

-¿Te diviertes gatito?

-Bastante Beka…

Con cuidado tomó a su bebé para colocarlo en la cuna. Al regresar a la cama recostó al alfa para sentarse sobre él. Podía leer las intenciones del rubio, debía admitirlo él también estaba necesitado, luego de los cuarenta días de abstinencia y su hijo no habían tenido tiempo para ambos.

-Te extraño beka –ronroneó el ojiverde.

No necesitó más comenzó a besa y tocar cada parte del omega, comenzaba a acalorarse pero como si supiera lo que estaban haciendo, su cachorro comenzó a reclamar atención. Ambos suspiraron y sonrieron, era difícil ser padres definitivamente. Por suerte tenían al japonés y al ruso mayor para apoyarse.

***Parto***

Dolía como los 1000 demonios. Yuuri gritaba desesperado, sentía que su cuerpo se partiría en dos. Gritaba por Viktor quien confiado en que su omega tendría a sus cachorros en 5 días más, salió a un "viaje de negocios", no era un viaje largo, sólo dos días cuando mucho, lo que le dejaba tiempo de sobra para volver con su omega sin problemas pero, por lo visto sus cachorros serían igual de impredecibles que Nikiforov. Ya que después de despedir y ver partir el avión del ruso, las contracciones hicieron acto de presencia.

Yuuri se dobló de dolor en el mismo hangar donde no hacía ni 20 minutos había despedido a su pareja. El colmo era que no podrían comunicarse con él hasta que estuviera en su destino, dentro de unas 4 horas y lo peor de todo era que el necio de Katsuki, les prohibió a Yurio y Otabek comunicarse con el ruso, sabía que era un trabajo importante, por eso se había atrevido a dejarlo por 2 días, así que resistiría el dolor y tendría a sus cachorros hasta que Viktor llegara.

-¡Cerdo tenemos que llamar al anciano! –reñía el rubio.

-¡No! El médico dice que aún falta tiempo para que nazcan, estos cachorros esperarán a su padre, tienen que obedecer a mamá, no dejaré que sean igual de voluntarios que Viktor.

-Yuuri, por favor, los médicos dicen que como pueden pasar 10 horas, tu fuente puede romperse en 1. No seas necio déjanos hablarle a Viktor. –pidió Otabek.

-¡NO! –otra contracción lo hizo callar respiró hondo para poder seguir- YAKOV ESTOS NIÑOS NO NACEN HASTA QUE LLEGUE EL IDIOTA DE SU PADRE –ordenó.

-Como digas Yuuri –reafirmó el galeno nervioso.

Después de casi 10 horas de discusión entre los omegas, una orden desobedecida por parte de Otabek por petición del Yuri menor, por la cual le exigía a Chris que trajera a Viktor de regreso lo antes posible o le cortaría sus "bolas", Viktor hizo acto de presencia. El ruso llegó cuando el japonés estaba por dar a luz. Logró sujetar su mano antes de que comenzara a pujar, ya que no podía seguir reteniendo a los bebés. Luego de sentir y ver a Viktor a su lado la labor de parto comenzó. 2 horas después el ruso se encontraba admirando a dos cachorros uno pelinegro y una peliblanca, quienes se amamantaban del pecho de su madre.

-Gracias –susurró—gracias mi Yuuri.

-De nada Vitenka –decía con una sonrisa cansina—gracias por salvarme ese día, por no rechazarme y no permitir que esos Yakuzas me llevaran de regreso.

No pudo evitar besar la frente del omega. Sabía que a pesar de como el destino los hizo encontrarse y el dolor que habían vivido, ahora valía la pena. Aún seguía asustado por el futuro pero era normal, lo único que tenía claro era que si estaba con Yuuri todo estaría bien.


End file.
